Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession
by LilyHeartsJames
Summary: LJ. 'I HATE YOU' Lily screamed, 'You know what they say, love me or hate me it's still an obsession' James replied smirking. Lily glared at him 'See you around Foxy' he said walking off, 'I hate you' she muttered.
1. James Potter, Head Boy?

**LOVE ME OR HATE ME, IT'S STILL AN OBSESSION**

**AUTHOR- **LilyHeartsJames

**DISCLAIMER- **On my birthday I made a wish saying I wanted to own Harry Potter… but it hasn't come true… yet.

**DEDICATION- **To the reviewers of AVON, APON, ASVPTMEC, WTHID and NBK, I love you guys so much!

**SUMMARY- **"Evans you know you love me" "Love? Ha I despise everything about you! From you're stupid messy hair to you're dumb eyes to you're stupid Quidditch obsession. I hate you" "Well, you know what they say. Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession" "ARGH!"

**NOTES- **Okay, yes I should be putting up another chapter for AVON but I felt like writing another story about Lily and James. Not one where they both hate each other though. One where Lily hates James but James is madly in love with Lily. Don't worry; AVON hasn't been abandoned… yet!

JUST KIDDING!

**Chapter **one

_1__st__ of September, 1979_

Two muggles were standing outside the barrier, saying their tearful goodbyes to their seventeen year old daughter. Truthfully, they were worried. This was their daughter's last year going back to her school and she didn't seem happy about it. They knew she loved Hogwarts and she couldn't bear being away from it. And who could blame her; she DID live with Petunia Evans who was soon to be a Dursley.

"Bye Lily, we love you and have a great year!" Mrs. Evans said hugging her daughter.

Lily nodded. "I love you too"

"Make sure you behave you're self Lily and be good-"

"Write lots!" her mother said wiping her eyes.

Lily nodded again. "I will, I promise"

"Make us proud and NO boys!" Mr. Evans said and Lily grinned.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine"

"Lily I said no boys and that means strictly NO boys"

Lily nodded yet again. "I promise"

Mr. Evans sighed and hugged her. "I am so proud of you sweetheart"

Lily nodded and pulled away wiping her own tear away.

"I know and I love you both so much" she said and her mother hugged her again.

"We'll see you in nine months, promise" her father said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, that seems like a long time"

"Well you better go and find a compartment before they fill up"

"Don't worry about that I'll just share with Jules"

"I'm sure you will" her mother said smiling.

They had their last hugs and Lily watched her parents turn and leave the station and waved when they waved back at her. Lily sighed; she was all on her own now. Or so she thought…

-

James Potter stood watching a pair of muggles say goodbye to a girl with shoulder length red hair. They looked sad to see her go, and so did the girl. He noticed that the girl was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He also saw that she had black dock martins on.

"Make us proud and NO boys" he heard the girl's father say. James smirked. No boys… honestly she was seventeen and she could look after herself! The girl wasn't a baby anymore.

As soon as the muggles left, James made his way over to the girl.

"By no boys is that including me?"

-

Lily Evans jumped when she heard a familiar voice and turned around. A seventeen year old boy was standing there, wearing a black t-shirt that said; "without ME it's just AWESO" and a pair of grey jeans that fitted him nicely. You could tell he had muscles, they were practically bulging and he was wearing red all stars. His hair was jet black and messy, as always and his hazel eyes were sparkling mischievously from behind his round glasses.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Especially you, Potter"

He grinned. "So did you miss me over the holidays Foxy?"

"No, I didn't and stop calling me that" she replied and he gazed into her emerald green almond shaped eyes. If there was one thing he loved about this girl, it was her eyes. They lit up when she laughed, darkened when she glared and shone when she cried and sparkled when she smiled.

"Well that's too bad because I missed you… Foxy"

"Potter you know I hate that name"

"Yes, I know but I would call you Flower but since Sirius is using it I've decided against it" he said smiling charmingly at her.

"Mhmmm that's nice" Lily said, not listening at all.

"So how was you're summer, love?" he asked taking her trolley which had her trunk and her owl cage on top of it. James glanced at her owl, she was raven coloured and he knew for a fact her name was Midnight.

"Well it was okay I guess. Actually it was horrible. I had to go a WHOLE summer listening to Petunia talk about her boyfriend or fiancé I should say and saying how much she loved him and then there were the phone calls she had with him which I had to endure and oh yeah we fought a lot, I punched her in the nose… the usual and… why am I telling you this?" she asked as they walked over towards the barriers that hid platform nine and three quarters.

"Possibly because I asked you to, and plus it was the only way I could get you to say something NICE to me" James replied smirking.

"You really are infuriating you know that?" Lily asked staring at him.

"Uh, yeah I do. But only because you reminded me for what, the hundredth time?"

"Thousandth actually"

"Right"

They walked in silence for a few seconds until they stopped and she turned back to look at him.

"You haven't asked me out once, are you feeling alright?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"Why, you miss it?" James asked batting her hand away.

"No, I just feel like saying no to you… again"

He chuckled. "Well you could always say yes, and we could go for a snog, a quickie even and-"

"Ew, stop. You're disturbing me as usual and you're forgetting that I'm not allowed to date boys"

"Daddy's little girl" he said smirking and she hit him on the arm.

"Shut up! I'm not a daddy's girl! I just respect what he says that's all"

"Well you are of age and you don't have to listen to him you know"

"Well I don't care what you think Potter"

"That's okay, I like em feisty" he said and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yuck! You do realize that now I've got a disease don't you?" Lily asked wiping her hand on his shirt.

"Yeah look Evans I can't picture you believing in cooties" James said smirking.

"I wasn't talking about cooties you dumbarse! I was talking about rabies"

James burst out laughing. "You really do amuse me you know that?"

Lily ignored him.

"Are you coming or not? I would leave you here but if you miss the train you'd still have my things so… I'm afraid to say you might go through my personal belongings" she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"By personal belongings you mean knickers right? Why didn't you say so?" he asked and tried to pry open her trunk.

"Stop it! You disgusting pervert!" she said slapping his hands away.

"Relax Foxy I was just joking!" James said rolling his eyes.

"Idiot" Lily muttered and stormed through the barrier without a backwards glance.

-

"Remus!" Lily said happily as soon as she got into the compartment. A boy with shaggy honey brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes looked up from the book he was reading and grinned. He tossed the book aside and got up.

James put her trunk up into the luggage rack and watched jealously as Lily hugged Remus.

Remus Lupin was both Lily and James' friend. Remus, along with James and two of their other friends were the famous Marauders.

Remus grinned. "Hey Lily! How was you're summer?"

They sat down and James sat opposite them, watching them closely.

"It was as normal as it could possibly be. Petunia… more Petunia oh and even more Petunia"

Remus laughed and James cracked a grin.

"Hey did you know that Lily missed me during the holidays? She was practically pining for me" James said and Lily snorted.

"Yeah right! Only in you're dreams Potter"

"We do a lot of things in my dreams… something's you don't even want to know about"

Lily was so shocked at what he just said that she sat with her mouth hanging open.

But then he laughed and she glared at him.

"That wasn't funny! You mentally scarred me!" she said and he just laughed and Remus joined in until Lily glared at him.

"Boom baby!" said a voice over at the door.

They all looked and saw a boy with short spiky raven coloured hair and mischievous grey eyes. He was a fellow Marauder of course!

"Sirius you ding dong what's with the hair? You cut off you're long hair!"

"I know! I decided on a change you know?"

"Wow! I mean… geez! You loved you're long hair! You used to go crazy even if someone touched it!"

Sirius shrugged, "Ah well. I like it short"

"It looks pretty cool mate" James said and Sirius grinned. He sat down beside James and looked at Lily.

"I saw Jules. She's coming this way. She's kinda cranky"

"What did you do Padfoot?" Remus asked grinning.

"Poor thing! She's had to live with you two all summer and now she has to live with you both at school!" Lily said and Sirius and James smirked.

"Oh come one Evans! I'm her brother! I'm three minutes older! Of course I'll annoy her! And Sirius well… he's just Sirius" James said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius said; "That's right Flower".

The door opened and in stalked a tall girl with long jet black hair which was curly and sea blue eyes. She glanced around the room and her eyes met Sirius'.

"You tosser! You made my hair go blue!"

Everyone in the compartment laughed, although Lily made an effort and tried not to.

"It's back to normal now so why are you complaining?" Sirius asked wiping away tears.

"Probably because Alice changed it back for me! You are an utter and complete tosser and I hate you and you will pay for this Black!"

"How many times have you threatened him with payback and he's still waiting!" James said and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Shut up James!"

"Don't worry Jules, just ignore him!" Lily said smiling.

"Ha Lily you can't talk because you don't ignore him!"

"I do too!" Lily replied and Jules nodded.

"Yeah you do sometimes…"

James rolled his eyes. "Quit talking about me! I am right here!"

"Oh my god, really? I hadn't noticed" Lily replied and James glared at her.

"Lily haven't you got a Prefects meeting to attend to?" Jules asked and Lily sprang up from her seat.

"Oh crap! I do to! I'm not even in my robes yet!" Lily said grabbing them out of her trunk.

"Wow guys, personal stripper alert!" Sirius said and laughed. James punched him on the head and Lily ran out of the compartment and ran down to the female toilets. She got changed in there, ran back out and ran all the way back to the compartment to grab her badge.

She opened her trunk and searched around for it and couldn't find it.

"Dammit! Where the HELL is it?" she asked and then she heard Remus snigger.

She turned around and saw that Sirius was wearing it on his chest.

"HI, my name is Lily Evans and I am you're Head Girl" he said and they all laughed, Lily included.

"Very funny now give it back" she said holding her hand out for it.

He shook his head. "Most of you don't know, but I am truly, madly, deeply in love with James Potter!"

Everyone laughed again, except Lily and she lunged for Sirius but he scrambled out of the way. James stood up and grabbed Sirius, pulled off the badge and handed it to Lily.

She snatched it from him without saying thanks and pinned it to her robes.

"Thank you James" James said and Lily glared at him.

"Oh, no problem Lily. Anytime" James continued and she rolled her eyes.

"Grow up" she said and grabbed Remus by the arm and took him outside of the compartment.

"C'mon Remus! I cannot believe you didn't remind me that we had a meeting!" she said as they continued down the train.

"Uh Lily-"

"Hey guys wait up!" James called and jogged after them after pinning his own badge to his robes.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked without sparing him a glance.

"You" he replied and gave her a cheeky grin. She glared at him and stopped in front of the Prefect carriage.

"Shoo now. Remus and I have business to attend to"

She entered the Prefects compartment and James and Remus followed her.

She turned around and saw him standing there.

"I thought I told you get lost!"

"I can't Lily"

"Yes you can now go!"

"The Head Boy has to give the Prefects the orders"

"Stop being a prat Potter! Remus is Head Boy! Remus tell him!"

But Remus took one look at her expression and gulped.

"Remus! Tell him!"

"I can't because he _is_ Head Boy!" Remus managed to say and Lily laughed.

"Remus you butt munch! Tell the truth! Of course you're Head Boy!"

He shook his head.

The Prefects in the room were watching the three curiously and Lily turned to James.

"Potter give him back his badge! How much did you pay him to say that and to wear his badge?" she asked looking at the so mentioned badge that was gleaming on his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "I _am_ Head Boy Evans!"

"No you're not because you can't be!"

"And why not?" James asked, his temper flaring.

"Because I said do! Nobody in their right mind would make _you_ Head Boy!"

James shrugged and grinned. "Maybe Dumbledore _was_ out of his mind when he gave me the position, but none the less, I _am_ Head Boy"

Lily stared at him, slowly beginning to believe it.

Remus wouldn't lie about something like this to her, but WHO the HELL would make JAMES POTTER… the HEAD BOY!!!

She gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. James grinned.

"James Potter, Head Boy… at _you're_ service" and with that he saluted her and the Prefects laughed, including Remus.

"Grow up Potter!"

"I am! I'm growing up every single day! Every second actually!" he said and everyone laughed again except for Lily.

She glared at him. "Well it doesn't seem like it you egotistical jerk!"

"Now, now Lily you're scaring away the Prefects" he said which was half true; some were moving away from her.

She glared at him and then turned to the Prefects and gave them their orders.

"Anything you'd like to add, Potter?" she asked, practically spitting his name out.

"Yes actually. You see this sexy girl here everyone? Hands off she's mine so back off! Tell you're friends too!" he said pointing at Lily and the Prefects laughed and left.

As soon as the door shut Lily exploded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND?"

The Prefects who foolishly waited to hear her yell out in the corridor fled, and who could blame them?

"No, actually I'm still in my right mind" James replied.

"ARGH! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING! YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF… ARGH!"

James smirked.

"TAKE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF OF YOU'RE FACE YOU ARESHOLE!"

James winced. Maybe winding her up wasn't such a good idea.

"Lily-" Remus started and she turned on him and glared.

"YOU LIED TO ME REMUS!" She shouted and he winced.

"He wanted to tell you but I told him not to because I wanted to surprise you so… surprise" James said and Lily's face went even redder.

"SURPRISE? THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A SURPRISE POTTER! REMUS YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME! OR TOLD ME OUT THERE!" she said furiously pointing out into the corridor.

"I tried but you didn't let me get a word in" Remus said truthfully.

"BLOODY HELL REMUS! YOU STILL COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU NEEDED TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN! HAVEN'T YOU LOST YOU'RE VOICE YET?" James yelled back at her.

"DON"T YOU BLOODY HELL ME POTTER!"

"WELL I JUST DID!"  
"ARGH I HATE YOU!"  
"YEAH? WELL GOOD!"

"PENIS HEAD!"  
"DUMB HEAD!"

"WANKER!"  
"FEMALE DOG!"

"It's called 'bitch' James" Remus said cutting in but the two ignored him.

"PIG!"

"TROLL!"  
"ARSEHOLE!"  
"FRIDGIT!"  
"SEXIST!"  
"RACIST!"  
Lily gasped. "I am not!"

"Are too! If I say you are then you are!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Well you are!"

"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"

"A-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Remus yelled and glared at them.

"God! What is wrong with you two? You's will have to work with each other this year and no one wants to hear you're pathetic little shouting matches! Who cares? James is Head Boy so what? James don't stir her up! Just learn to WORK TOGETHER AND COOPERATE!" And with that Remus opened the door and left slamming it shut.

Lily and James looked at each other, feeling guilty.

"Sorry" they both mumbled and walked out, following Remus down to their compartment not speaking to each other the whole way.

People came out of their hiding spots and watched the two enter the compartment and then they all left to go tell their friends that it was safe.

-

Lily stared out of the train window. It was raining, little droplets of water coming down on the windows hard. No one spoke much, Remus read his book and Sirius and Jules were playing thumb wars silently. Peter Pettigrew, who was the last Marauder was sitting on his seat twiddling his thumbs.

James sat opposite her and was drawing something that she couldn't see. His legs were hunched up against his chest and his drawing pad was resting on his legs. Every once in a while he would look up at Lily and then go back to his drawing.

Lily's face was resting against the cold glass, hoping the train ride wouldn't last much longer.

**A/N:**

**(Nervously) I hope you guys liked that. I'm not sure what it'll turn out to be but if I get positive reviews then I guess I'll continue. But I'm a bit unsure whether you's like it or not so just PLEASE send me a review!**

**Love always**

**Lily**Hearts**James**


	2. Lily's 'Fantastic' Day Back

**Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession**

**Author- **LilyHeartsJames :)

**Dedication- **I'm going to dedicate this to… uh… REMUS! Because he's obsessed with chocolate. Remember! A chocolate a day keeps the Dementors away!

**Disclaimer- **Well, of course I created Harry Potter and all the characters and places and things and… JK why are you advancing on me with that torch and pitchfork? You know ah… I was just um…creating a good uh… you know… okay, okay! Jk created Harry Potter characters, places and thingy mabbobies! Sheesh! Can't ANYBODY take a joke around here? CRIKEY!

**Notes- **Okay so I was VERY happy with my reviews! VERY happy so give yourselves a BIG pat on the back! Oh my golly gee goshness, I am SO proud of my new story! I've been thinking about a new chapter ALL night and on the way to school on the bus. So I hope you guys like it!

Well, I'll probably update AVON soon, but I've got an Agriculture test on Thursday and I'm planning on studying for it and if you's are wondering WHY I'm studying it's because I like Agriculture and it's one of my favourite subjects at school so I want to at least do okay and if I don't then at least I tried! And if you're wondering why I'm saying that I'm studying well… I don't study for much. Only the subjects I like lol. That's kind of bad but yeah. I have a history one coming up and I'll have to study for it. But the bad thing is I was away for two weeks last term and I didn't bother catching up on that work so yeah. I know, I know I deserve a big er… smack! But my science test was OKAY I mean better then usual I got 41 percent and I ACTUALLY bet one of mates who usually always gets better then me so that's a good thing!

Anyway that was COMPLETE ramble and I will not suffocate you with anymore. So forgive me dudes, just forgive and forget!

**Chapter **TWO

_2__nd__ September 1979_

Lily groaned. She hadn't got to sleep until midnight due to patrolling. She had to patrol on her first night back. And she was tried. And what was worse was that she had to join forces with Potter and patrol with him and somehow managed to not kill him.

And even worse still it was a Monday. And Lily Evans did NOT like Mondays.

Firstly, she fell out of bed.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed and after she checked the time on her bedside clock which was nine twenty nine AM, she got back up, jumped into bed and covered herself with the doona so that no part of her body was visible.

Secondly, she was late.

"Bloody nine twenty nine. Class starts in one minute" she grumbled and snuggled deeper into her doona.

"HOLY COW!" Lily yelled and jumped back out of bed.

"Why didn't Potter wake me up? I half expected him to come bounding into my room at six thirty and jump on my bed!" she said as she scrambled out of her room and ran over to the door that as on her right.

"POTTER!" she yelled banging on his door.

She heard a muffled yell of; "Too tired, come back later" and then a loud snore.

She screamed in annoyance and barged into the room and immediately knew that Potter had made himself at home.

Clothes on the floor, posters on his wall, his bedside table was littered with complete rubbish and there was a humungous lump in his bed. After a few seconds she realized that the 'humungous lump' was in fact James Potter.

She walked over to his bed, and was about to pull back his bed covers when she saw his drawing pad on his bedside table.

And she began to feel curious and wondered what he had drawn on the train ride. And forgot all about being late for class.

So, feeling very curious and ignoring the words 'curiosity killed the cat' which were going through her head she grabbed the pad and opened it.

And the first picture made her jaw drop almost to the ground.

Here, in front of her very eyes was an exact resemblance to the castle.

And judging by the date, James had drawn this on the first night of sixth year.

Lily stared at it, and couldn't tear her eyes away. She hadn't known James was such a good drawer. The drawing took her by complete surprise.

She forced herself to turn the page, and when she did she spotted three boys that she knew and could name in under three seconds.

It was another picture drawn in their sixth year, on Christmas night and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sitting around the fire in the Common room.

Sirius was toasting marshmallows, Remus was reading (which wasn't unusual) and Peter was pigging out on the marshmallow bag.

Sirius had an excited look upon his face, one with glee. Remus was frowning as he read his book, and looked very tired and much older then normal. He also looked weak. This wasn't unusual either. And Lily could never figure out why. And Peter. There he was, grinning happily and had a hand in the bag, about to pull out another one and stuff it into his mouth.

Lily liked Peter, don't get her wrong but sometimes he annoyed her. For one thing, he would never leave James and Sirius alone. He was always following them. And for another, he always asked to copy her notes because he claimed that he 'fell asleep' in whatever class it was.

Lily turned the page and froze.

And here was the picture James had been drawing on the train.

It was her.

Lily stared at it, and saw that she was leaning the side of her face on the window and was looking bored. James had drawn everything just the way it was, the way her hair framed her face, the way she was frowning because she was bored and the way her eyes looked dull, because she was bored. Why would James draw her? What was so exciting about the way she looked? She looked bored and tired and she somehow looked lonely.

She looked at the label, and saw that James had labeled it as 'Foxy'. But underneath that her actual name was printed in James' messy handwriting.

She was about to turn the page when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around, forgetting she had his drawing pad in her hands.

"Nothing" she said stupidly.

"Why are you looking at my artwork?" James asked sitting up. His hair was its usual messy self, not the least bit tamed and he was squinting at her, obviously because he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Lily opened her mouth, shut it again and didn't know what to say.

He cocked his eyebrow, obviously wanting her to say something.

"Well… I kind of came in here to kick up the arse for not waking me up, and I kind of saw this and ah… I was kind of you know…"

James shook his head. "No I don't know"

"Oh bloody hell! I was curious okay?"

James smirked. "Haven't you ever heard the saying; curiosity killed the cat?"

Lily nodded. "I have but I kind of ignored it"

"Right. Well you DO know that my drawing pad is private. It says so inside the cover"

"I didn't read that" Lily admitted.

"And if anyone does ignore that then they have to go on a date with me"

"It says that?" Lily asked quickly, her voice evident with worry.

She opened the book and it said; "PRIVATE! Keep Out" in James' same messy hand writing.

"It does not!" Lily said glaring at him.

"You looked" he said and burst out into laughter.

"Shut up! That's not funny!"

"Yes it is because you believed me! Dude what if a guy looked in there? You actually think I'd write that?"

Lily blushed a bit.

"Yeah well dude, why didn't you come wake me up? It's nine… forty!" Lily said checking James clock.

She gasped and James rolled his eyes.

"So? And ah… you came in here with you're pjs on…"

"So? I didn't think of changing!"

"Someone was horny for James Potter" he said smirking.

"I was not! I didn't think of changing because it didn't cross my mind! I came in here to kick you're arse and that's all!"

"Sure, whatever you want to think" James replied.

Lily sighed frustratedly.

"Get dressed loser, we're already late"

"Okay love"

"And don't call me love"

"Okay…love" James repeated and Lily hit him on the arm.

"Arse" she muttered as she walked out and went into her own room.

She grabbed her things out of her wardrobe, turned out and screamed.

James had been standing behind her. And he was wearing his glasses this time..

Startled, he stepped back from her.

"What the HELL is you're problem?" Lily asked glaring at him.

"Oh. I just came to ask what we have first. You do know right?"

"Of course I know! We have… we have…" she trailed off, realizing that she didn't really know what she had because she missed breakfast and therefore didn't get her time table.

"You don't know do you?" he asked grinning.

"It's all you're fault! You should have woke me up!"

"Why didn't you just set you're alarm?" he asked sitting on her bed.

Lily put the hand that wasn't holding her clothes on her hip.

"Because I figured you'd come bouncing in and jump all over my bed"

"Figured I would or wanted me to?" James asked knowing it would irritate her.

"God you're such a tosser!" she screamed angrily.

He cracked a grin.

"Nice bras" he said nodding at her clothes.

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Go get dressed!" she snarled and he stood up and shrugged.

"Okay"

He grabbed her bra and ran out and she screamed in annoyance.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" she yelled and threw her clothes onto her bed and ran after him, chasing him all around the Head's dormitory, never being able to catch him because he was so much faster then her.

But then she got a plan.

And hid behind her bed.

James slowed down. He looked around the kitchen, suddenly fearful.

"Lily? Hey Lily where are you?"

No one answered.

"Foxy! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He got no reply.

He shrugged and went into her bedroom and started to make noises.

"Dun nun, dun nun, dun nun, dun nun, dun nun!"

Lily tried her best not to laugh.

"Where oh where oh where is Foxy? Where oh where oh where is Foxy? Where oh where oh where is Foxy? Where is she?" James continued hoping to hear a burst of laughter.

Lily giggled silently.

James walked past her bed and she pounced, startling him and causing them both to topple over onto the floor, him ending up on top of her.

Lily didn't notice at first because she was laughing.

But James did and stared at her.

Her laughter suddenly died down, coming to a shocking realization that HE was on top of HER.

"Oh crap" she muttered and James grinned.

She tried to get up, and ended up getting her hair caught on his glasses.

"OW! Bloody hell Potter! You're glasses are tangled in my hair!"

"Hang on, not to worry" he said and tried to untangle Lily's hair from his beloved glasses.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop pulling!"

"Well I'm sorry but there's no other way to get them out of you're big red mass of… hair! That is like a mop, might I add!"

"It is NOT like a mop! If anyone's hair is like a mop, yours is!"

"Are you discriminating against my hair?"

"Maybe I am! You discriminated mine!"

James didn't reply and tried to tug his glasses out of her hair.

"OW!"

"Stop yelling!" James retorted and she huffed.

"Well it hurts you dumbarse!"

"Yeah well maybe you should have thought about that before trying to squash me!"

"Me squash you! Ha! It wouldn't have even happened if you'd just gone and got changed like I told you to and left my bra alone"

"You can't boss me around Evans! You're not my mother!"

"Well you're mother should teach her son better manners and make sure he doesn't treat girls with disrespect and annoy the hell out of them!"

"I do respect you"

Lily laughed as James continued to try and pull her hair away from his glasses.

"There's only one solution" James said fearfully.

"What's that?" Lily asked and James sighed.

"We're going to have to cut my poor glasses free of you're untamable hair"

"Look who's talking! You're hair can't even lie straight, even if you used a bloody straightener! And you are NOT cutting my hair!"

"Well how else are we going to get them out?" James asked angrily.

"Hmmm, let's see. There's always magic! Honestly are you a Wizard or not?"

"Right" James said and started to stand up.

"ARGH! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Well how am I supposed to get my wand?"

"By taking off you're glasses you dimwit"

"Oh, yeah" James took off his glasses and jumped off Lily.

He ran into his bedroom and grabbed his wand from his bedside table and ran back in.

"Hurry the hell up Potter!" Lily said grumpily.

James kneeled down and waved his wand, setting his glasses free.

James grabbed them and Lily sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

James put on his glasses and Lily snatched her bra off the floor.

"Jerk" she muttered and walked over to her bed.

"A 'thank you' might be nice" James said standing up.

"Whatever" she muttered. James glared at her.

"You know if I hadn't grabbed my wand, we'd still be down there and I'd be ripping you're hair out"

"If you hadn't stolen my bra it wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Well I'm sorry! It was a joke Evans, I was mucking around! Geez…"

He turned away and sighed.

"At least I still got us untangled"

"Yeah… and you managed to rip half my hair out" Lily said grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

James glared after her and kicked her bed.

"Bloody women!" he said and walked off into his room to get dressed.

-

James and Lily did not have a very good morning after that.

They were not talking to each other, they had been shouted at by Professor McGonagall for not showing up for Transfiguration until an hour later when they had walked around the castle, got a detention, were threatened to have their badges taken from them and were not allowed to go into Hogsmeade on the first weekend.

Lily was fuming, although McGonagall did have a point. Lily and James were Heads now, and they had to be role models to the younger students and showing up late for class was not a good start.

Lily was standing next to Jules in the grounds during break, telling her about her horrible morning.

Jules found it funny, until Lily glared at her with the famous Evans' glare.

"Oh come on Lils! You have to admit, it was funny!"

"Funny my arse! I've got a detention… with Potter! My first detention! I've never, ever had a detention before! I'm not going to Hogsmeade on the first weekend and Potter will be the only seventh year left so I'll be stuck with him! And I almost lost my badge which I've been working very hard for since I first arrived at this school!"

Jules shook her head.

"You take things too seriously Lils"

Lily sighed. "Thanks Jules" she said sarcastically.

The bell rang and they headed in for class, Lily, Remus and James heading for Potions and Sirius, Jules and Peter went to Divination. Jules and Sirius took the class so they could sleep, but Peter was pretty good at it so that's why he chose it.

Lily and James sat either side of Remus, leaving him in the middle and feeling uncomfortable.

He was stuck in the middle, stuck between two friends and was stuck sitting there in silence.

Remus was relieved when Professor Slughorn walked in, beaming at everyone and said; "Welcome back everyone! Today we'll just be taking board notes and talking about you're NEWTs which are coming up at the end of this year".

Almost everyone groaned, James being one of them.

Lily rolled her eyes and began to take down the notes, and Remus glanced at James who was lying his head on the desk and preparing for a snooze.

"James!" Remus whispered poking him in the ribs. He shot up quickly and looked at him.

"What?" he whispered back.

"We're taking down notes. You'd better too, because I am not lending you mine"

James scowled at him and Remus gave him an apologetic look. They both began taking down the notes.

-

Potions wasn't any better then their horrible morning.

It turned out they didn't need to write down much, there wasn't much to say about the NEWTs except that they needed to be prepared, they needed to read their notes, and they needed to revise.

So there was time to spare to do a little potion.

And Slughorn teamed everyone up, and made Lily work with James.

Slughorn went from one of her favourite teachers to one of her unfavourite teachers.

Lily and James didn't say much, except when they asked each other which ingredient they needed to put in next or whether the ingredient was chopped up enough etc. but other then that they didn't talk much at all.

When the bell went, they packed up as fast as they could, dumped their sample on his desk and were about to leave when Slughorn called them back.

Remus left, and gave them small smiles.

They walked up to the desk and he smiled at them.

"You two worked very well today" he started and James sighed and sat on one of the desks.

Lily remained standing until Slughorn pointed next to James and told her to sit down.

She sat there, leaving a lot of space between them.

"Professor McGonagall told me about this morning. Is everything alright?" he asked and Lily and James glanced at each other before Lily said; "Everything's fine Professor".

He nodded.

"Well, ah, there's going to be a Slug-club party in a couple of weeks and I'm hoping that you two would be there. Invitations are going out next week but I decided to tell you both sooner"

"Why?" James asked frowning.

"Because I need you two, as Heads, to open the dance"

"And how exactly would we do that?" Lily asked also frowning. She pictured herself as a cartoon character, being handed a pair of gigantic scissors and being told to cut a ribbon that was in front of the door leading to Slughorn's office but found chasing James with them much more tempting.

"You two would dance" Slughorn said patiently and Lily's jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked, a little too quickly hoping she'd heard wrong.

"Dancing, you two would open the party by dancing"

"What like the chicken dance?" James asked grinning.

Slughorn smiled and Lily tried not to but ended up grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"No, the waltz. You two will waltz"

James laughed loudly, obviously thinking Slughorn was joking.

"You're kidding right?" James asked after seeing that Slughorn wasn't laughing.

"I'm being serious James m'boy! You two will do the waltz and then everyone will join you and-"

"But I can't dance!" James said quickly.

"Well I'll have Lily help you with that"

Lily laughed this time. "Oh ah, I can't Professor. You see I ah, have a lot of… homework to catch up on and patrolling duties and-"

"Would you rather help James or have him crush you're toes?" Slughorn asked smiling.

Lily sighed. 'I don't exactly have a choice do I?"

Slughorn shook his head. "No Lily m'dear I'm afraid you don't"

Lily groaned.

Dancing lessons with Potter, detention with Potter and staying back while everyone else (except for the first and second years) went to Hogsmeade. With Potter. What fun. And also there's the patrolling and sharing a dorm room with him. This was going to be the best year at Hogwarts she's ever had… Sarcasm… take note of the sarcasm.

-

Lily's day just got worse and worse.

During lunch, she'd spilt her pumpkin juice on herself when Jules accidentally knocked her hand when she bounced in her seat excitedly when her crush, Jacob Wood (who was in Ravenclaw) walked past and winked at her.

Lily flicked her wand at her shirt and it cleaned and Jules just sighed as she watched Wood leave the Great Hall.

Lily rolled her eyes, and looked down the table at Sirius who smiled at her. She smiled back and felt Jules tugging on her shirt.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" she asked happily.

"Who?" Lily asked stupidly turning back to her best friend.

"Jacob Wood of course! I am SO asking him to Hogsmeade next weekend" she said grinning.

"Since when have you been interested in boys? Lily asked frowning.

"Since she stopped being interested in girls" Sirius said sitting across from them. The rest of the Marauders followed him, and James sat next to Lily to her annoyance.

"Shut you're face Black" Jules said turning to glare at him.

"It was a joke _Julianne_" Sirius said using her full name which she hated.

"Oh hush up! Why don't you go have a snog with Peter?"

"Ew" Sirius said moving away from his friend.

"Well? Why don't you?"

"Number one; he's my mate. Number two; he's like a brother to me and number three; that's just… wrong"

She rolled her eyes.

"You are wrong Black"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked glaring at him.

"It means what I said" Jules said turning away from him and watching the doors.

"Bitch" she muttered and Lily stared at her feeling confused.

"What was that for? What the hell did I do?" she asked staring at her best friend.

"Huh? No not you Lils! I wouldn't call you a bitch. I'm calling Wood's girlfriend a bitch" Jules replied smiling at Lily.

Lily nodded.

"Wood has a girlfriend?" she asked frowning.

Jules nodded and glared at the girl.

"Well, then why do you like him?"

"DUH! He is gorgeous! God, Lily even you should know that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"It means what I said" Jules repeated and turned back to look at Wood who had came back into the Hall, holding hands with Regina Codes.

"ARGH!" Jules said frustratedly. "Why does he have to be with her?"

"Because… he probably likes her" Lily said and Jules groaned.

"Not helping Lily"

"Oh, right sorry. He's probably with her because… he likes her"

"LILY!" Lily ducked the spoon Jules threw at her and it hit James in the head who hadn't seen it coming.

Jules clapped a hand to her mouth as James turned his head towards her.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" he asked grumpily.

"Mistake! I meant to get Lily" James looked at Lily who straightened up properly.

"Oh nice" he said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jules" said a voice behind her.

She turned around and there was Wood, standing there and smiling at her.

She grinned.

"H-h-hi" she stuttered.

Lily rolled her eyes again and turned away.

"Hi Lily" he said looking at the red head.

Lily looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Jacob"

"Jake" he corrected.

Lily nodded. "Jacob" He grinned and shook his head.

"So, are how are you?" he asked her.

Lily shrugged.

Jules was watching Lily jealously which she noticed.

"Ah… I have to go to er… the bathroom" she lied and stood up.

"Oh. I can walk you" he said Jules glared.

"NO!" Lily said loudly.

People looked over at her.

"You sit" she commanded.

"No really I don't mind" Wood said smiling at her.

"Sit" Lily said dangerously.

He looked as if he was going to refuse so she pushed him down into where she was sitting previously.

"Stay" she said and turned and walked out.

"Is she okay?" Wood asked looking after her.

"She's allergic to boys. She has Androphobia" James said quickly and Wood frowned.

"Ew" he muttered and turned to Jules and started talking to her.

James smirked.

Now _his_ Lily was safe from other guys and Jules got to talk to the guy she liked. As far as he could see, it was a win-win situation.

Lily stood outside the Great Hall for a few minutes, peaking in. She saw James say something to Wood and then he got a disturbed look on his face and turned and began to talk to Jules.

She sighed with relief. That got him talking to the RIGHT girl.

She walked into the Hall and practically pushed James up the bench and sat down.

James looked at her.

"You right?" he asked frowning. She nodded.

"Hey Lily. I'm so sorry to hear about it" Wood said giving her a sad smile.

Lily frowned.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About you're Androphobia"

Lily sat there for about three seconds and then looked up.

"I'm not scared of guys!"

"But, Potter just said-"

Lily glared at James who gave her a small nervous smile.

"Wow, you know I have to go to the bathroom" James said standing up and hurrying out.

Lily jumped up and ran out after him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU POTTER!" she yelled and Remus groaned.

"You just had to mention that didn't you?" Sirius asked Wood who frowned.

"It's not my fault! Potter shouldn't lie"

"Geez" Remus muttered and got up and hurried out, hoping to separate the pair before things got out of hand.

Peter followed him out, and Jules sat there smiling at Wood. "So, what's you're favourite Quidditch team?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Hall before she heard Wood's answer.

-

When Lily entered Herbology that afternoon she wasn't talking to James… again.

Jules was sitting next to the wall and Lily sat beside her.

Just when Lily was thinking the day couldn't get any worse, James sat next to her.

She stared at him and he smiled at her.

"Hiya Foxy" he said and she glared at him.

"Why don't you go sit next to you're friend… Frank" she said nodding over at the front row where Frank Longbottom was sitting with his girlfriend Alice Martin.

"No room" James replied as some one sat next to him.

"Well why don't you sit next to you're other friend; what's his name" Lily said nodding at the boy with braided hair.

"Jimmy. Nah I don't talk to him anymore" James said and Lily sighed.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Evans"

Lily groaned and looked at Jules who was carving her initials on the table.

"Sap seats with me please" Lily begged.

Jules looked and saw James sitting there.

"Um, nah I don't feel like it" she said and Lily sighed frustratedly.

"I hate you" she muttered and Jules grinned.

"Love you too Lily" she said and Lily glared at her.

When Professor Sprout entered, for the first time that day Lily put her head down on the desk and went to sleep, unaware that James was drawing her in his drawing pad.

-

Later that night in the Common room, Lily walked over to James.

"Hey Potter-"

"You've come to remind us about our date. Aw, how thoughtful" James said cutting her off.

She glared at him.

"No, I came to ask what time we have our detention"

James checked his watch.

"Ten minutes"

"And what's the time?" Lily prompted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" James asked smirking.

"Potter if you don't stop annoying me I swear I'm going to thrust that quill up you're big fat hairy-"

"LILY! I need help with my homework" Jules called over to her.

Lily glared at James, turned and left. She walked back over to Jules to help her.

"I'll pick you up in eight minutes love" he called over to her. She glared at him and turned away.

"Two dates with Evans in one night. Detention and patrolling. Today is the best day of my life" James said grinning.

"Detention and patrolling with Potter, this is the worst day of my life" Lily muttered scowling.

Jules grinned and shook her head.

-

Hours later, Lily and James had completed their detention (cleaning out the broom cupboard that Filch hadn't cleaned in twenty years) and were now doing their patrolling.

"So Foxy, how was you're first day back?" James asked as they walked along in silence.

"Fantastic" Lily snapped sarcastically.

James shrugged.

"Mine was awesome thanks for asking. I was late to class and got to hang out with you all morning until McGonagall found us, I got to go with you to potions and I got partnered up with you, found out you need to give me dance lessons" (Lily groaned as she remembered) "I sat next to you in Herbology and I drew some pictures, then I-"

"What did you draw?" Lily asked cutting across his speech.

James acted as if he hadn't heard her and kept going.

"Then I got detention, with you and now I'm patrolling… with you and-"

"Potter! I asked you a question now answer me" she demanded.

"Yes 'mam" James said saluting and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I drew you" he admitted.

"You what?" Lily asked, half hoping she'd heard wrong.

"I drew you when you fell asleep"

"Can I see it?" she asked looking at him as they walked along.

James grinned and shook his head.

"I er, I don't know if you know, but my drawings are _private_. This morning, this girl went and looked at them without permission, so no, no you can't see them"

Lily groaned.

"Oh come one! Please?"

James shook his head again. "Nope"

Lily pouted and James just smiled.

"So, did you like you're day or did you hate it?"

"Hated it" she said and he glanced at her.

"Why?"

"Because you're a prat" she replied and he sighed.

"I think you're pissed because I won't let you see my drawings"

Lily didn't say anything.

"Okay! I'll show you"

"Really?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"No, I was just joking"

Lily glared at him and punched him on the arm.

He rubbed it, and smiled and Lily saw that he was carrying his drawing pad.

Lily stopped, and so did he.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"What's that up there?" Lily asked nodding down the corridor.

James looked and quick as a flash Lily grabbed his pad, taking him by complete surprise.

"Ha! And the tables have turned" she said grinning.

"Evans, give it back"

"When I've had a look" Lily said and was about to open it.

"NO! Come one, gimme it back!"

Lily shook her head.

"Evans" he growled and she just smirked. She got as far as the first picture, of the castle when he grabbed the pad. He had one end and Lily had the other.

He pulled on it, dragging her closer and she laughed.

She pulled it back her way, pulling the pad and him.

Not knowing how close they were, Lily lifted her head and caught his lips with hers without meaning to.

The pad fell to the ground as James pulled her closer.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned Lily against the wall, and kissed her softly.

But then she came back to her senses and opened her eyes, and pulled away.

James' eyes opened too, and his forehead was leaning against hers and their breathing was quicker then before.

James stepped back, and Lily stood there staring at him, feeling shocked.

She just…

She…

She just kissed…

SHE KISSED JAMES POTTER!  
Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she did.

"Lily…" James trailed of, not knowing what to say.

Lily looked at the ground, and saw a drawing that had come out of his pad. One that she hadn't seen before.

She kneeled down and picked it up, and saw that James really had drawn her during Herbology.

Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful, smiling slightly.

"I was going to draw some drool on the table but I decided against it" James said softly picking up his pad.

Lily looked up in alarm.

"I wasn't drooling was I?"

"Yeah… and you were saying; 'kiss me James… oh god I love you James' and you were smiling".

Lily glared at him. "That is so not true!"

He grinned, "Right. I know I was just kidding".

He helped her up and she passed him the drawing.

"About before-"

"It doesn't matter Foxy, just forget it. I have"

Lily nodded and looked away, missing the look on his face which clearly said he hadn't forgotten it already. And he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

-

That night when Lily crawled into her bed, she stared at the ceiling for ages, thinking about 'The Kiss' as she now called it.

How could this happen? How could they… kiss?

Lily sighed.

That was her first kiss. Her first kiss and it was with Potter.

Her FIRST kiss was with James Potter.

And the really bad thing was that 'The Kiss' wasn't bad at all…

Lily had actually enjoyed it and that was what annoyed her the most.

'The Kiss' was with Potter and she hated him, but she enjoyed it all the same.

Lily sighed and rolled over, and wondered whether James too was thinking about 'The Kiss'.

And he was. James lay there, staring the ceiling and grinned.

Lily Evans had kissed him. Even if she hadn't meant to, she still kissed him.

LILY kissed him.

EVANS kissed him.

FOXY kissed him.

Lily Evans KISSED him.

Lily Evans kissed HIM, James Potter who was her sworn enemy.

James grinned even wider.

The one thing he'd wanted since he first started liking Lily had happened.

He'd finally got a kiss from her, and even better, he had a feeling she had liked it.

Maybe getting Lily to go out with him was going to be easy.

He had until July to do it, and it was September now.

He could do it; he could get her by then.

But what if he didn't? He'd never see her again after Hogwarts.

_Don't think about that_, he told himself.

Just aim to be her friend first, jus her friend.

Now what was it that she had told him during detention?

Flashback-

"What do you want in a guy?" James asked out of the blue.

Lily looked up. "Sorry?" she asked.

"What do you… like in a guy?"

Lily thought about the question before answering.

"Well… I'd like it if a guy opened the door for me and let me go through first, that way I could get the best seat" Lily said grinning and they laughed.

"Nah, um yeah they'd open the door for me, say 'bless you' when I sneeze…"

James nodded.

"But mostly, I want a guy who can be himself around me and everyone else. And he wouldn't change"

"Anything else?" James asked, his heart thumping quickly.

"He'd love me for me, not who he'd want me to be"

Lily sat there, thinking silently.

"Any chance that guy's name is James Potter?" James asked grinning. Lily looked at him.

'We'd better finish these before McGonagall comes back" she said, ignoring his question.

James watched her for a minute or two and she looked up.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing"

But truthfully, a plan was forming inside his head.

-End of flashback

James grinned.

He would get Lily by the end of the school year, he would.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I hope you's liked this chapter! It's longer then the first one:) Seven pages in Microsoft Word!**

**Well, I'd better go!**

**Thanks SO much to the reviewers! I LOVE you ALL!!!**

LilyHeartsJames 


	3. James' Fabulous Idea

**Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **Me, come up with the idea of Harry Potter? You HAVE got to be kidding me! That's just… so… weird!

**Dedication: **The reviewers. Without you guys I don't know what I'd do. I love you all.

**Notes: **OH MY GOD! I got the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix DVD! YAY! Just pretend you're jealous.

Now the chapter. Thank you for listening to my rambling. Thank you so much. It wasn't much but, hey that's a good thing right?

**CHAPTER **three

James Potter had been thinking for almost a week.

How the HELL could he get Lily Evans to go out with him?

She'd avoided him since 'The Kiss' and whenever he tried to get her alone she would immediately hurry off to another destination, where hopefully he wouldn't be there.

He only wanted to talk to her!

But now he had a new thing to think about. Professor McGonagall had spoken to them at the Prefects meeting about raising money for the Witches and Wizards that were living at a homeless shelter. The people there needed money to buy new things to entertain the homeless ones and they also needed clothes, because the ones that couldn't get a job couldn't buy any.

The problem was that they didn't know what to do. They had two weeks to come up with some ideas or the shelter would close down and the people that lived there would be back on the streets, living as homeless people once again. And James didn't like that.

Someone from Hufflepuff had suggested cake stalls; a Ravenclaw student had suggested a raffle. The Slytherins didn't suggest anything, until James yelled at them and told them to wipe the smirks off of their faces and give them some ideas. One had reluctantly suggested selling belongings that nobody wanted anymore.

The Gryffindors had suggested having a fundraiser, and Lily had suggested a fun day, where they dressed up to whatever the theme was and they would go through a day of activities such as face painting, sponge throwing, miniature golf and other fun things. James had suggested a dance and the people attending would pay to come, but then decided against it as Slughorn was already having one.

While all of these were great ideas (except for the dance one he'd come up with) James thought that it needed something much, much more. But what that thing was, he didn't know.

But a couple of nights later at 2 AM in the morning, he had come up with a fantastic idea.

-

"LILY! Lily wake up! I have an idea!" James said bouncing on top of the red head's bed and she sat up quickly, and looked around. When she saw that it was James, she groaned.

"I thought I told you seven o'clock, not-" Lily checked the time on the bedside clock and groaned again. "Not two in the bloody morning!"

James grinned sheepishly.

"Look, I have an idea for that homeless people thingy"

She gave him her full attention and he sat on her bed, and watched her for a moment.

She tilted her head to the side curiously, and James couldn't help but think she looked pretty cute.

"Well?" she asked after about a minute.

"Oh right! Well I thought we could have an auction"

"You woke me up at two in the bloody morning to tell me we'll have an auction? You're brain must be so small"

James overlooked the insult and continued.

"Not just any old auction! A boy toy auction!"

Lily frowned. "I'm not following"

"Well I got the idea from Jules' girly magazine-"

"She doesn't have girly magazines"

"Oh… well I dunno but she lent it to me and-"

"Why did she lend you a 'girly' magazine?" Lily asked curiously and smirked at James face.

"Well I thought it might have some ideas"

"Oh… right"

"Yeah anyways and I thought we could auction off the Quidditch teams. All of them if they wish to participate. Which I'll make as a rule but I don't see how anyone would want to buy the Slytherins because they are a bunch of arsewipes and-"

"You're losing the point" Lily said interrupting him.

"Oh yeah. Well anyways I thought that girls could buy guys and they would go on a date straight after that and spend time with the guy that they buy and-"

"And what's the point of this?"

"We'll be raking in thousands of galleons! See the girls walking around the castle? Anyone of them would jump at the chance to go on a date with Sirius! Because they like him, they drool over him"

"I don't!" Lily said glaring at James.

"I know you don't, you drool over me"

"Haha. I still don't get the point of why where doing this"

"Lils, think! It's for charity! We'll get tones of money for them and they'll appreciate it! Would you jump at the chance to buy a guy?"

"Well you see I would but then you'd probably jump in and say my money's fake or something. You've stopped guys from asking me out every year since fourth"

James smirked. "Well I can't have anyone but me dating my little Lilykins"

Lily glared furiously at him.

"I am NOT little and I HATE being called Lilykins, as you very well know"

James grimaced and put a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it, despite the fact it had been last year when she had slapped him for making a disgusting comment… and calling her Lilykins.

"So, come one. What do you think?" James asked her, dropping his hand.

"I think you're a loony" Lily said and James sighed.

"Not about me, about the auction! My fabulous idea"

"Fabulous idea? Yeah uh, real fabulous"

"Aw Lils! Look, it's for charity! We can do heaps of stuff! Or would you rather have the female Prefects slash Head Girl be sold off, and you know I will buy you because you know I'll make sure of it and then you'd have to go on a date with me and-"

"I like the boy toy auction idea. But why call it 'boy toy'?"

"Simply because I saw it in the magazine"

"Come up with a better name and you've got yourself a deal"

"You'll agree with it?"

Lily nodded.

"THANK YOU!" He said and kissed her cheek.

"Urgh! Potter, no"

"Well you can't complain! Or would you rather me-"

"Shut up you tosspot"

"Lovely. I'm being insulted by the girl who loves me. Real nice"

"I do not love you!"

"Mhmmm sure you don't"

"I don't!"

James nodded and smirked.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Lily asked and James sighed.

He got up and smirked. "Okay but keep you're dreams of me rated PG"

Lily grabbed her pillow and threw it at him and he caught it.

"You're the one who needs to keep it rated PG. Or maybe just G. Or maybe don't dream of me at all!"

"I can't promise you anything. I'm thinking of M15. Or maybe R"

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled and James chucked her pillow at her.

It hit her full on in the face and she glared at him.

"Oops. My bad. Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite" he said winking and he left.

Lily flopped back on and groaned.

"Stupid Potter" she muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" James voice came from the other side of the door.

"GET TO BED!" Lily yelled and she heard him laugh and then a door closed.

She sighed and eventually fell asleep.

-

When Lily woke up the next morning, she realized it was a Saturday. And that meant Hogsmeade visits. Just last year, the Prefects had asked Dumbledore to make the visits every weekend. Dumbledore considered it for a week and then decided to go along with it. They trialed it and everything went fine so they stuck with it.

She got up and walked out into the lounge room slash mini kitchen and saw James sitting on the bench reading _The Daily Prophet_ and sipping a cup of coffee.

She walked over and opened the fridge, grabbed out the orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"Good morning Love. Have an er… exciting dream?"

"Yes I did actually" Lily replied surprising him.

"What happened?" he asked smirking.

"I had a dream that you died… right after I stabbed you with a fork"

James whistled. "Somebody's violent. Maybe you should go get some anger management"

"Haha" she said sarcastically and pushed him off the bench.

"I need to eat on this. Now I have to spray it"

James glared at her and she sighed.

"It's all you're fault that we don't get to go into Hogsmeade today" she said grumpily, noticing that he was wearing red pajama pants with the Gryffindor logo all over them and no shirt.

He smiled.

"My fault? Oh that's right! You were so tired from the night before when we made love you slept in"

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him and grabbed out a bowl of nutri-grain.

"Nice pjs" he commented and she looked at them.

She was wearing lime green boxers and a darker green tank top.

"Thanks" she said and grabbed a spoon and started eating.

"So… a full day with me. Isn't that exciting?" he asked smiling charmingly at her.

"Not really" she replied and he chuckled.

"I know how I can make you're day more… interesting" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he walked past her to get his breakfast.

Lily pretended to vomit into her bowl.

"Sorry, I was just so disturbed I got sick" she replied and he grinned.

He sat across from her, eating his own nutri-grain and continued to read _The Prophet_.

"Anything interesting in there?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"Only our wedding announcement" he said, his voice full of laughter. Lily chose to ignore this.

"Are you going to ask Dumbledore about you're 'fabulous' idea?"

"Sure. I'm planning on it later this morning. I don't want to barge in on him while he's asleep"

Lily chuckled.

"Imagine that. Well I'm coming"

"Said who?" James asked happily.

"Me you dolt. You can't expect me to be bored all day can you?"

"Well, my broom closet offer still stands" he told her and winked.

"I think I'll pass on that one"

James shrugged. 'Okay but it's you're loss"

"No, not really" Lily replied and put her empty bowl in the sink.

"Getting dressed?" he asked as she headed over to her room.

"No, I'm having a shower"

James grinned.

"Mind if I help save water and join you?"

Lily, who had walked into her room and was about to shut her door turned and peaked out.

"Yes, I do mind"

James shook his head and went to his own room to get dressed. He'd have a shower later.

-

When Lily finished getting dressed, she stood in the bathroom and brushed her hair in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it.

Remus was standing there and smiled.

"Hey Remy-bear" Lily said hugging him and using the nick name he hated so much.

"Hey Lily-pad" he said, using Sirius' nick name for her.

"Watcha doin?" he asked as she continued brushing her shoulder length hair.

"Nothing. Just thinking whether it was a good idea or not to cut my hair"

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't mind it long but it still looks good" he said and she smiled.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"Where's Potter?" she asked. Normally James would be standing there watching her. Remus put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

"He's-"

"Right here. Nice of you to be so worried about me Foxy" he said and she groaned.

"I wasn't worried you tosspot"

"That word never gets old with does it?"

"I could call you turd sandwich"

"I'd prefer, tosspot" he replied and she put her brush down.

"Although you could call me honey" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"In you're dreams Potter"

"Okay then"

"Dude, I don't like you. And even you're dream me doesn't like you"

"Oh… that wasn't what you said last night… in my dreams" he said teasingly and she threw her brush at him and he caught it with ease.

Remus shook his head.

"I'm going to head off to Hogsmeade. You guy's want anything?"

"Get me gun" Lily said and James frowned, but Remus who paid attention in Muggle Studies knew what she was talking about.

Remus chuckled, "I don't think that's very safe. I'll get you some chocolate"

Lily screamed and hugged him.

"Thank you Remus! Yay!" she said happily and Remus shook his head at her.

"You're a weird one Lils"

James watched the two jealously.

"Takes one to know one" Lily shot back and Remus sighed.

"She's good" he said to James who put on a smile.

Remus smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll get you a butterbeer mate" he said patting James' shoulder and James knew Remus was sorry for making him jealous.

Remus left and Lily began to crush her teeth.

"So… care to join me in the shower?" he asked jokingly.

"Potter, I've already had one" Lily replied spitting out her toothpaste.

"Okay then. But you'd better hurry unless you want to see me naked. And who knows, you might get a bit feisty"

Lily glared at him in the mirror.

"You can wait until I finish"

James shrugged.

"Just wanted you to know what you're missing out on"

Lily laughed. "Not much then" James pretended to look offended but Lily just ignored it.

She finished, put her stuff away in the cabinet, grabbed her brush and went into her room and James shut the door.

-

Lily was in the lounge room reading the 'girly' magazine James had said Jules had given him when James came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

She cocked her eyebrow, realizing he had a six-pack. _And it doesn't look so bad,_ she thought to herself.

"Like what you see?" he asked cheekily.

She scoffed. "Hell no"

"Right, you do you're thing and try to resist" he said heading towards his room.

Lily watched him go and rolled her eyes.

But what was that about? She asked herself. Why did she think he looked good? She didn't like him… maybe she just got a… headache and that was a side effect like hallucinating, only with her thoughts. Yes that had to be it. Her thoughts were hallucinating. They were… right?

-

"And why should I agree to this?" Professor Dumbledore asked later that day. James and Lily were sitting in his office, his hair stuck up and messy and a little damp.

Lily's hair was in two small pig tales. She regretted cutting her hair now. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember why she did what she did. She cut off her hair. Her beloved hair. Oh well. She had to live with it now.

James smiled at Dumbledore. "Well, it would be good for raising the money. You know, for the homeless people"

Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly.

"True, true"

James glanced at Lily who rolled her eyes.

"Professor, you've seen girls swoon over my mate Sirius. Hell, some have even fainted. This would be a good way to raise money. I swear to you, we will make tones of money! Heaps of it. And it will all go to the homeless people" James said pleadingly.

Dumbledore looked at Lily.

"You're thoughts?" he asked smiling.

"Well… we have to do something. I mean, if we don't do something then in two weeks time the witches and the wizards of the homeless shelter will be homeless. They won't have a shelter to go to; they'll be out in the streets. And I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to prevent that"

James beamed at her proudly.

Dumbledore smiled happily and nodded again.

"Well, you'd better get planning haven't you?"

-

When James and Lily left Dumbledore's office they were grinning happily.

"I can't believe it! We did it! You did it!" James said hugging Lily and swinging her around. She laughed and then slapped his hands and he let go of her.

"Lily that speech you made was… It was really nice! And it came from the heart and it was meaningful!"

She shook her head.

"Right. Well we'd better get planning then huh?"

-

James and Lily spent the rest of the weekend planning the auction. James had come up with a name. 'The Annual Quidditch Boy Auction'. Lily had agreed, she did seem to think it was a better name then; 'Boy Toy Auction'.

By Sunday evening, they were worn out. They'd stayed up almost all night on Saturday planning and on Sunday they went over their plans. They would be having a Prefect meeting on Monday. They had meetings twice a week. Monday's and Fridays. On the first week back they didn't have one until Friday.

"Okay, we're ready. Now all we have to do is relax. And hope the Prefects like it"

James nodded enthusiastically

"C'mon, let's go find the others. I want to see Jules. Apparently she had a date with Wood" Lily said as they walked over to the door.

"Wood? Hang on, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Lily nodded. "But he told Jules that he dumped her. But for some reason I don't thin he-"

"Jacob! Oh! Oh I love it when you play dirty" a voice said carrying out from a nearby classroom.

Lily and James glanced at each other, both wearing angry and disgusted looks.

"If that's my little sister in there-" James started but didn't finish.

Lily opened the door and saw Jacob Wood and… his girlfriend!

"Speak of the devil" Lily said and Wood and the girl jumped apart. She straightened out her top and left, and Lily shouted after her. "That's ten points from Hufflepuff!"

But James, who was glaring at Wood wasn't as forgiving.

He grabbed Wood by the front of the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked angrily.

"N-nothing" Wood lied and James punched him. Lily clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Potter-"

"Don't you ever, ever go near my sister again! I will make sure she knows what you've being doing and I swear I will kill you if I find out she's being crying over you! Do you understand?"

Wood didn't answer and James slammed him against the wall.

"I said do you understand?" James asked, shaking with anger.

Wood nodded and James slammed him against the wall again.

"Good, because you better" Lily grabbed James' arm and pulled him off of Wood and the boy left in a hurry, James glared after him and Lily sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go find the others" she said in a soft voice James glanced at her, breathing heavily. He sighed and she pulled him out of the classroom.

-

"Jules?" Lily asked knocking on the seventh year girl's dormitory, her old one.

James was right behind her. He'd frozen the staircase and silenced it.

"Jules are you in here?" Lily asked again peeking her head in. She caught sight if her best friend lying on her bed, crying.

She walked in and James followed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lily asked sitting on Jules' bed and watching her. James sat beside Lily, and together they watched as Jules pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes were red and blotchy, and Lily leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her friends face.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked softly.

Jules sniffed and then began in a shaky voice; "I thought he liked me! He asked me out to Hogsmeade and I asked about his girlfriend and then he told me he dumped her for me. So I was really, really happy. But then he tried to force himself onto me and-"

James stiffened beside Lily and started to get up but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Lily took hold of Jules' hand and squeezed it.

"I told him no and he stopped. So we walked around Hogsmeade for awhile, and we were having fun. Just talking and hanging out.

"It was like we forgot about what he tried to do. But then… _she_ came up and, and kissed him and then he kissed her back! And I asked him why he did it and he, he said that he never dumped her, he brought me along so he could annoy Sirius.

"But why would it annoy Sirius? Sirius and I, we hate each other, but the day Wood asked me out Sirius sort of turned cold towards me! He was really pissed! I don't even know why! But when Wood left with _her_ yesterday I sat down on the ground and I just… I cried!

"And then Sirius came up and he found me and he must've known what happened because one second he was standing in front of me and the next he was hugging me and telling me it was going to be okay!"

Jules broke down again and Lily hugged her tightly, as Jules cried into her best friends' shoulder. James didn't know what to do, so he just sat there and pushed the hair out of her face.

He kissed her head softy and his eyes met Lily's and he gave her a small smile. She returned it and then looked down at Jules.

"Hey… shhh it's going to be okay! I promise!" Lily said in a soft, caring voice making James' heart melt.

Jules shook her head and sat up properly.

"No, it won't be okay because I thought he liked me! I liked him! Why, why does this have to happen? Why can't I find the one guy that makes me happy?"

Lily sighed and closed her eyes as she hugged her friend again.

She remembered Jules' boyfriend Mark, from last year. They had really liked each other but he left for Australia, breaking her heart.

And then Jonathon. Her boyfriend she'd had during the summer. She met him at café when Lily came over. They two had hit it off nicely, but he just wanted to be friends. The next second they were snogging. And then he told her he couldn't be with her because he was already involved with someone and didn't want to break their heart. Lily had given Jules another shoulder to cry on, and was with her a lot after that. Jules had sworn to never get involved with a guy unless she really cared about him.

But the she got with Wood… sort of. And now she was crying.

Lily's heart broke, just seeing Jules crying her heart out made her want to cry and a tear slid down Lily's cheek, she hated seeing her best friend like this.

James stroked her shoulder, and Lily tried to ignore it, although her skin tingled.

The door opened and Sirius walked in smiling.

"Okay I got you chocolate, more chocolate and-"

He broke off when he saw James and Lily sitting there and he walked over, sitting the chocolate on the bed.

"Hey… Jules" Lily pulled away as Sirius pushed Jules' hair away from her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and Lily and James glanced at each other, frowning. This was weird. Normally Sirius and Jules would be at loggerheads but now… he was hugging her!

"I told you, he's not worth crying over" he said softly as she rested her head in his chest. He smiled at his friends who sat there, looking dumbstruck at the sight of Sirius holding James' sister.

James glanced at Lily. And she shrugged and grabbed the chocolate.

She passed some to James and he grabbed some and they sat there, watching Sirius stroke Jules' hair and talk to her softly, speaking kind words.

When Jules had clamed down, Sirius gave Lily and James a look that told them to get off of Jules bed so he could lay her there.

Jules lay there and James and Lily stood there, watching the scene unfold.

Not long after, Jules fell asleep and the three left her lying there and headed down the stairs. Forgetting to put the charm back up for the stairs, the three slid down, Lily shrieking with surprise.

When they reached the bottom, people were staring at them as James and Sirius helped Lily up.

"C'mon, let's sit over here" Sirius said nodding at the armchairs next to the fire.

They sat down, James sitting on the arm of Lily's and she stared at Sirius.

"Why didn't she tell me Sirius? Why didn't she come to me?"

Sirius sighed and did something very unSirius. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, which was something James did, not Sirius.

"Look Lily, it's not that she doesn't love you. She does. But, she told me how you were always there for her when something went wrong with a guy and she didn't want you to see her like that. She really liked Wood"

"Sirius, I've been there for her plenty of times! I'm her best friend; it's what a friend's supposed to do! I've seen her cry like this so many times! Why wouldn't she want me to see this time? What's the difference?"

Sirius groaned. "I'm only saying what she told me! No nee to bite my head off!"

"Sorry" Lily said looking at the floor. He smiled.

"Lily, she didn't want you to see her because she knew how much it hurt you to see her like that. She was already hurting, and she didn't want you to be hurt either"

"But-"

"Lils, you cried when you saw her like that. I saw you. But it's understandable. You love Jules like a sister. But you can't always be there for her, sometimes she needs to do things on her own" James said and Lily looked at him and opened her mouth but James cut across her.

"I'm not saying not to be there for her at all, but maybe you should give her some space, give her some time. And she knows you love her a lot, and when she comes around she'll let you know that too. But right now she has to be strong for herself and get her head around it. Okay?"

Lily nodded and stared at the floor.

"I just feel so… useless. I feel like I can't do anything"

"There is something we can do. But it'll involve detention, a lecture and possibly points taken from us" Sirius said smirking. James and Lily looked at him. "I say we give Wood a little bit of payback" he said, his smile growing bigger.

Lily and James exchanged worried looks.

"C'mon, it's for Jules"

They side and nodded.

"We're in" James said and they put their heads together and came up with a plan…

**A/N:**

**Okay. That's chapter three up. I'm going to do a chapter for AVON now, but I just felt like giving this story a good start. Okay, James and Lily and Sirius are cooking up a plan for that scumbag Wood. Hehehehe.**

**Okay, so next chapter shouldn't take too long but when I've done the AVON chapter I'll try to get another one up not long after that.**

**Promise. But I've got school so, yeah.**

**Love always, wishing for reviews, hoping for reviews,**

_Lily_HeartsJames


	4. Lily And Her 'Weird' Day

**Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession!**

**Author****- **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer****-** Jk Rowling owns ALL Harry Potter characters, things, places and ideas except for those of which you do not recognise. Those belong to me and me only…

**Dedication****-** I dedicate this chapter to… my sister Kate. Because she was there for me and because she was like my idol, and I loved her very, very much. Here's a special quote that I have for her. _A million words could not bring you back, I know because I've tried. But neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried._

**Notes****-** Well, I appreciate ALL the reviews that I got for last chapter, I really do. They are so special to me, and each and every one of them makes me smile. So feel special, for putting a smile on someone's face. :)

I'm glad about all the feedback that I've been getting. All positive! YAY!

Keep 'em coming dudes keep 'em coming!

**Chapter ****four****-**

If Lily thought planning revenge on Wood and acting like nothing was happening then she thought wrong.

Every time he walked past all she wanted to do was smash his face in, but she stopped herself by thinking that it would all be worth it if she waited for Sirius' signal.

She often went to see Jules, and sometimes Sirius was with her, and once James was.

The time when she saw her on her own, Lily told her she was there for her and Jules smiled and said she knew.

But Lily was scared. She had already risked having her badge taken from her, and if she did the revenge then surely she would lose it. But this was for Jules, and besides the revenge wasn't THAT bad.

Well that was what Sirius kept telling her.

It seemed that James was getting cold feet too. Every time the plan for revenge came up he seemed to act strangely and it seemed at times as if he wasn't listening. His eyes kept glistening over and staring at odd things, like her revealer. She was doing her homework that one time and he wouldn't stop looking at it.

But Lily wasn't sure whether she should drop out of the plan or not. She wanted to help Jules very much and she knew that Jules would do the same for her. But was it really worth losing her badge?

_Yes_ she told herself. _You're doing this for Jules, she's you're best friend!_ But she'd been working towards being Head Girl ever since first year… _And you're best friend should matter more then a badge._ She does… _Prove it…_

Lily groaned. She'd been arguing with her mind all day ever since they started planning for the 'Revenge'.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" she said as she fell backwards onto the floor.

She looked up and saw James Potter offering her a hand.

She took it and he pulled her up and she brushed herself off.

"Thanks…" she said and he nodded. "It's okay. What were you thinking about?" He asked as they started walking off in the same direction.

"What makes you think I was thinking about anything?" she asked quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "It was obvious"

Lily sighed. "I was thinking about… the plan" she said, adding the last part in a whisper.

James nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "You too huh?"

She nodded this time. "I've been trying to think of an excuse to not go ahead with it"

"Yeah me too"

"I've been telling myself that it's worth it, just for Jules… But I can't help but think that something will go awfully wrong…"

"I know he hurt Jules… every time I see him I just wanna smash that butt ugly face of his, but I don't because I remember the plan and-"

"That's exactly like me!" Lily said cutting him off.

He grinned and shook his head.

"The only thing is, I don't want to leave Sirius in it alone. But if I lose my badge, then my mum'll kill me"

Lily chuckled. "You're mummy ey? Mummy's little boy!" she said teasingly.

"I'm not a mummy's boy!" James said indignantly.

"I know, I was just teasing you because you called me a daddy's little girl"

James smirked. "Well yours is true… 'Now no boy's Lilian!' and then you say; 'Of course not daddy! I wouldn't dream of it… although I do dream about this handsome sexy boy named James Potter and'-"

"Shut it Potter" Lily said hitting his arm.

James rubbed it and grinned.

He looked at her.

"What have you got?"

"_We_ have potions… in five minutes"

"Okay, cool. I spose old Sluggy will want to talk about the dance thingy and those dancing lessons that we haven't had yet?"

"Oh crap! I forgot all about those!"

James looked a bit hurt but Lily didn't see this.

"I've been so caught up! You know with the auction, my duties, the plan…"

James smiled, knowing that all three of those things had _something_ to do with him, so she hadn't forgotten him completely.

"You know I still can't believe this is our last year…" James said looking down the corridor at a couple of guys walking along with four girls, all of them talking about something.

"I know… Please don't remind me!" Lily replied and groaned.

James chuckled. "Sorry"

"You're forgiven… I guess" she said and they walked down towards the dungeons.

"I still can't believe Sirius and Jules… aren't they meant to hate each other?" Lily asked frowning as a couple walked past holding hands.

"Well, I dunno about 'meant to' but I know that well… they used to but now it's like they don't anymore. Now it's like they like each other, although Sirius has liked Jules for like ever and-"

James clapped a hand to his mouth and Lily looked at him, her eyes wide.

"He likes her?' she asked grabbing his arm and making him stop.

"Er, well I think he does. I mean, he talks about her nonstop ever since first year. Sometimes it would be hard to get to sleep, poor Remus he had to put up with two guys talking about two girls. Sirius talking about how Jules always gives him the shits and me talking about how gorgeous you are" James said and winked at Lily and started walking again.

She blushed a bit and looked away and before they knew they had ended up in front of the door to go into their class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans" Professor Slughorn said when James opened the door and stepped back to let Lily go through first. She walked in, and then stopped dead and turned and stared at James.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

Lily stared at him for a few more seconds and walked over to where Remus had saved them seats.

James had just opened a door for her… James Potter opening a door for her? Lily sighed and smiled at her friend and he smiled back.

James sat on the other side of her, the only seat left and Remus leaned forward.

"Why were you's late?"

Lily turned to him.

"I bumped into Potter in the corridor and then we ended up walking here"

"Together? Without killing each other? Or more likely you chasing James and trying to kill him?"

Lily nodded and rolled her eyes.

"We were just talking that's all"

"I think I have a headache" Remus replied and Lily glared at him as Slughorn coughed.

They looked up the front and watched him show them what they would be doing.

"Right… Today I want you all to attempt at making the Draught of Living Death. It's more complex than all of the other things that you've attempted before, and I don't want you to go out of you're way to make it perfectly perfect, just do you're best. Although it might be nice of you'd put a bit of effort into it. So what're you all waiting for hmmm? Get to work!"

Everybody pushed back their chairs and Remus turned to the other two.

"How about you's get the ingredients and I'll check the book to see what we do and set up?"

Lily and James nodded and walked over to the store cupboard, just as Wood did.

He glanced at James and hurried off. Lily and James glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

When they reached the cupboard, Wood turned and came face to face with Lily.

"Oh, hello Lily! How are you?"

Lily decided to lay it on thick.

"Oh I'm okay I guess, I mean I'm feeling much better than Jules is anyway"

He frowned.

"What's wrong with Jules?"

Lily stared at him, shocked, expecting him to say anything other then that.

"Oh gee, I wonder. She hasn't being crying has she? Oh wait, she has!"

He frowned even deeper.

'Why is she crying?" Lily stepped towards him and glared.

"Because of what you did to her! I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"What did I do?" he asked, staring blankly at her.

Lily swung her hand back, ready to slap him but James grabbed it before she hit him.

"Get out of here, go on" James snapped and Wood hurried off, his ingredients in his hands.

James let go of Lily's hand and looked at her.

"Don't let him get to you" he told her in a softer voice.

"He's acting as of he doesn't know what he's done! Did you see him? Did you hear him?" she asked, scandalized.

"Yeah, I saw him, and yes I heard him. But we're going to get him back Lily, no matter what"

Lily sighed and James grabbed some ingredients that they'd need.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just… he's such an arse!" she said grabbing some as well.

"I know, ad we will do something about that I promise you"

"Okay… Oh um, Dumbledore told me this morning on my way to breakfast that we'd have the fun day in four days time"

They were walking back over to Remus, and James stopped in his tracks, causing her to bump into him and almost drop everything.

"WHAT? Four days?" James asked and everyone looked at them.

Lily nodded.

"Shit, how are we going to get everything sorted in four days time?" Lily shrugged and they continued making their way through the classroom.

"I don't know, but we have to start planning. It'll mean another few sleepless nights. And the dancing lessons will have to be this weekend"

"Alright, but do you know which activities we need to do and-"

"I know Potter, but who knows, it's what we need" she looked around as she dumped the things on her table. "You know, with the Voldemort thing happening" she added in a whisper.

James looked at her, surprised.

"What" she asked sitting beside Remus.

"You called him by his name" James looked stunned, almost disbelieving.

"So? Why shouldn't I? I mean, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself right?"

James looked taken aback and nodded.

"Don't you say his name?"

James nodded again. "Yeah, Remus, Sirius and me"

"Remus, Sirius and I"

"Oh, hush up" he said and she smirked.

Lily began cutting up valerian roots carefully but quickly.

James was trying to crush up the Sopophorous Bean, but it proved difficult.

"Here" Lily said handing him her silver dagger.

"What's this for?"

"Crush it with the flat side of the dagger, it releases the juice better than cutting" James nodded and did as he was told, and juice came pouring out, surprising him.

"How the hell did you know that? That little bean thingy couldn't possibly hold _that_ much!"

"Size doesn't matter James" Lily reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Anyway how _did_ you know how to do that?"

"It's one of the advantages of being friends with Snape"

"You're _still _friends with that… _thing_?" James asked astonished.

"No, not any more but when I had to sit next to him once last year I saw his copy of **Advanced Potion Making** and he wrote that in it. So I guess he was right, it does work" Lily said shrugging and frowning at him disapprovingly.

"Ew, you made me do something that _Snape_ does!" James said, his voice holding disgust when he said the name.

"Look Potter, it'll help us with this potion so stop squirming about it and get over it"

"I didn't hear a please" James replied in an irritating sing song voice.

Lily groaned and Remus smiled and shook his head.

Remus scooped up the bean juice and put into the cauldron, and the potion turned an immediate lilac kind of colour that was described by their **Advanced Potion Making** book.

"Wow" James said looking a little surprised and Lily nodded her agreement.

"Sir! Professor Slughorn!" Bellatrix Lestrange called out.

Everyone turned and looked in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear about my cousins' wedding to another Pureblood? It was one of the Princes" she said and Lily noticed Snape scowl.

"Oh yeah, I also heard about you're sister marrying a Muggle, it must've been a shame on _you're_ family" James said and Remus and Lily tried not to laugh.

Bellatrix's face went beet red and glared at James venomously.

"Now, now Mr. Potter! Let's not say such things. And yes I did hear about you're cousins' wedding. And you're sister Andromeda's as a matter of fact. She was an excellent potion maker. Although she, like you're cousin Sirius decided not to take Potions"

Bellatrix nodded, and looked furious.

James couldn't help but smirk. Lily shook her head at him.

"You are horrible"

"Ah well, she deserved it. After everything she's done to Sirius she's deserves anything bad"

"You shouldn't wish bad things on people, even ones you don't like" Lily said in a smart arse tone.

"Even the ones I hate?"

"Even those"

"Pity" he said glancing at the Slytherins.

They turned to see Remus stirring counter-clockwise. It was supposed to turn as clear as water. Lily sighed and glanced at Snape and saw that he was adding a clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir.

Lily turned away and saw that James was now stirring, and was copying off Snape.

"Potter!" Lily said frowning.

"What? You copied him!"

"Yeah but that was different" she replied and he smirked.

"No it's not! You still copied"

Lily opened her mouth and closed it again and he smiled, knowing he had won.

Lily's eyes bugged out of her head when the potion turned a pale pink.

"Keep doing that!" she said, urging him on and he grinned.

"Still think I shouldn't have copied?"

"Shut it and keep doing that" she replied and he shrugged and kept doing what he was doing.

Remus beamed and glanced at Lily.

"Is it just me, or is James better then he normally is?"

Lily chuckled. "I think he's better then normal"

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"That was compliment Prongs, you should take it and be proud" Remus told him and James' face lit up.

"Lily Evans, compliment _me_?"

Lily groaned and rested her head on the desk and James smirked.

"Times up everyone! Let me see you're potions!"

Slughorn waddled around the classroom, looking at everyone else's potions.

Megan Finnigan was pouting; her potion was as black as tar, licorice even.

Lily glanced at Snape's and saw that his was almost clear, and then at the one she'd shared with James and Remus.

There's was as clear as water and Lily beamed.

"Very nice Mr. Snape, very nice… Not so good Miss. Black, a feeble attempt" Lily smirked. Bellatrix's was lumpy and was also the colour of licorice. It looked as if it was thick and gooey.

James snorted, Lily guessed he'd seen it as well, and from the look on his face which was priceless he had.

He was bent double, laughing and Bellatrix was glaring at him.

"Now, now James! Let's see how you've done" Slughorn said walking over and James straightened up properly.

Slughorn stared at their potion and was speechless.

"WELL DONE! This is by far the best I've seen in years! Of course it was Miss. Evans who used her expertised potion making!"

He clapped his hands.

Lily shook her head. 'Actually it wasn't all me Professor. It was the three of us"

James grinned.

"Really? Well fabulous work!" He said, looking impressed.

"Yeah um, it's called team work" James said cheekily and Slughorn chuckled.

"My word you're a cheeky young man Mr. Potter!" he said and walked off to his desk.

Lily turned to James and saw him smiling. He winked at her and she shook her head.

"You cheeky weirdo monkey thing" she said and James and Remus cracked up.

Snape stood up, looked angry and packed his things away.

He was the first to leave, followed by Bellatrix and her little gang.

The three packed up, putting a sample of theirs in a flask for Slughorn (He wanted to keep it because it was the _"best"_ he'd seen in years) and they were just about to leave when he called them back.

"Lily, James-"

"I'll see you at lunch" Remus said and was about to leave.

"Mr. Lupin have you got you're reply?"

"Er, no not on me but I'm coming"

"Well alright, just as long as you're there"

He nodded. "Thanks for the invite Professor" he left the room and shut the door.

"So, how have the lessons being coming along? James learnt how to dance properly?"

"Actually we haven't had much time for them… we've been busy with duties" Lily replied before James could.

"Oh, right. I must remember those. Now Dumbledore's informed me that there is going to be a fun day in four days time and an auction not long after that… how are they coming along?"

"Well sir, we've planned the auction so far and we haven't started planning the fun day. We've only just found out about it" James said and Slughorn nodded.

"You'd better get cracking then! Oh and I was thinking you could get a start on the lessons on you're next free period, when is that by the way?"

"Well… I have one next and-"

"Me too" Lily said and James smiled at her.

"So, what are you waiting for? The dance is the night of the fun day and-"

"We only have four days to practice?" James asked cutting Slughorn off.

He nodded. "Of course"

"Well, we'll need more then free periods, I'm horrible! Lily won't have any toes left!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"And we have to plan the fun day and-"

"Don't be such a worry wart Potter! That's supposed to be my job!"

Slughorn chuckled and James stuck his tongue out at Lily.

"You'll be fine" he said softly. "But if you need help, just come find me"

"Do we get time off lessons?" James asked hopefully.

"You can have you're potions lesson off tomorrow and I'll see what else I can do. I might try and get a full day in for you"

"Thanks Professor!" Lily said grinning happily.

"No problem. No problem at all. Now you'd better head off to lunch"

Lily and James nodded and left. As soon as James closed the door Lily turned to him.

"You, grab some food and meet me in our dorm. We have work to do"

She walked off and James stared after her.

"We won't be having lunch?"

"NO!" Lily called back and James looked scandalized.

"But, but Lily! I'm a growing boy! I _need_ food! I _have_ to have food!"

"Don't worry Potter. You can eat later" she said and turned the corner and she was gone.

James groaned and followed her.

-

If Lily thought the dancing lessons would be easy, she was dead wrong. She would have to bandage her foot completely because of the many times James had stepped on them.

"Ouch" Lily said softly and he trod on her foot for the billionth time.

"Crap, I'm sorry Lily! I really am!" James said as he stopped dancing.

Lily shook her head. "It's fine"

"No, it's not. Who are we kidding? I'm never going to learn how to dance!" James said sighing and sitting down on a stool by the bench.

Lily sighed, and she too sat down.

"We should just tell Slughorn not to worry or, or get someone else"

"Potter-"

"I'm terrible! I crush you're toes, I nearly trip over I-"

"POTTER! Will you listen to me? You are capable of doing this, but you just need to focus more! I believe you can do it, and we can't pull out because it's expected of us. Now get off of you're sorry arse and let's do this" Lily said and jumped up.

James stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Lily asked and he shook his head.

He got up and stood in front of her.

"Uh, Potter we'll need music"

"Right" James said and turned on the magical Wizarding CD player. He pressed the on button and a song began to play.

"Now, put you're right hand on my waist-"

James gulped. He'd been doing this everything she instructed him to do so.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, it's just my waist! You're not scared are you?"

"No, I just… I'm nervous" Lily shook her head.

"Look, just concentrate on something else. Look… look into my eyes okay?"

James did as he was told, and his heart was beating against his chest and he wanted to look away but he couldn't.

Lily sighed. "Okay, now I'll take you're left hand in my right, and put my left one on you're shoulder"

Lily's hand was placed softly on his shoulder, and for the billionth time she realized he had muscles.

And his shoulders felt pretty strong.

"Okay… so, one two three, one two three"

They began waltzing around the room again, James gazing into her eyes and sometimes catching her foot with his.

"Sorry" he muttered every time he did so.

Lily would simply nod.

"WOAH! Go Prongs! Wow, you really suck!"

Lily and James broke away and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hey guys" they both said at the same time.

Remus smiled and walked over.

"So, I take it the dancing the lessons are going great… or they really stink"

Lily shrugged. "They're okay; he isn't stepping on my feet as much as he was before"

James grinned sheepishly.

"Where's Jules?" he asked Sirius pointedly.

"Ah… she's in her dorm. I asked if she wanted to come, but she just feels like staying there"

Lily groaned. "This is not on; she can't stay up there forever. I've told the teachers she's feeling sick. But she can't be 'sick' for much longer"

Peter sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I know what you mean Lils" Remus said sitting down on a stool and grabbing a biscuit that was on a plate. James had complained about not having lunch so they had a break.

Sirius looked around the room.

"You know, you's are so lucky. You guys have your own balcony in you're rooms. Lily can see the forest whereas James can see the lake. That's really sweet"

They all sat there quietly for a few minutes.

The bell rang suddenly.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures… what about you's?" Remus asked.

"Free. Have fun" Lily said and Remus groaned.

"Unfair" he said and James grinned.

"Too bad for you mate. Kettleburn's not _that_ bad"

Remus sighed and waved and left, dragging Sirius and Peter with him.

"You wanna take another break?" Lily asked turning to James who shrugged.

"Okay"

They went over and sat on opposite couches and Lily grabbed a piece of spare parchment, a quill and some ink.

"What are you doing?" James asked looking at her.

"Planning, for the fun day"

James made a face. "And that's idea of a break?"

Lily shrugged, "Someone has to do it"

James nodded and they were silent for a minute.

"I'm going to go change. Get out of these robes"

Lily nodded and he went into his bedroom to get changed.

He chose a black singlet and navy blue trackies. He didn't put any shoes on. He came out, ruffling his hair and sat back down, and summoned a doughnut.

"Don't get crumbs on yourself" Lily said teasingly and James clumsily dropped the doughnut on his pants and she laughed.

"I warned you" she said grinning.

"No, you jinxed me" he replied throwing a bit of doughnut at her.

She threw it back and it hit him in the chest.

"Nice" he said sarcastically and summoned them to the bin.

"Can't you get off you're lazy arse and do that Potter?"

"Can't you?"

"Yes I can, but it's yours so you can do it"

James shrugged, "Fine. Be that way then"

Lily rolled her eyes… again.

"So, have you done anything?"

"Haha" she replied and showed him the sheet of paper.

He took and she got up. "Since you've changed I think I will"

He shrugged and said; "Okay then. Mini skirt… see through shirt… g-str-"

She hit him on the back of the head and he grinned.

"Only kidding Foxy"

"You'd better be" she muttered and went into her room. She put on back army shorts and a red tank top and looked at her hair. With one simple spell, she could have it grown back. But if she did it wouldn't stop growing. She sighed and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, so that it was all out of her face.

She turned, kicked her shoes and socks off and walked out into the lounge where James was adding to her list.

He looked up and winked. "Not the clothing I suggested, but still very sexy"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Dumbarse" she muttered and he passed her the sheet.

He had added the following things-

○ **Strip Show**

○ **Sponge Throwing**

○ **Flying Lessons to those that don't have brooms**

○ **Kiss Booth**

○ **Ferris wheel**

She looked up and glared at him.

"What is this? You prat! There won't be a strip show or a ki-"

"Why not? Okay so ban the strip show geez but the kiss booth? Lils, this is raising money! Lot's of people would want to buy kisses!"

"Right, just like everyone would like to buy guys" Lily said and scribbled out 'strip show'.

"Look, do you want to raise money?" he asked grabbing the quill.

"Yes" Lily replied shortly.

"Well then, a kiss booth would give you the right money for it, I promise"

"Well who's going to do the kiss booth?"

James grinned and their eyes met.

"SIRIUS!" they both exclaimed.

"But wait… who's going to be his fill in?"

James sighed exasperatedly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. This is Sirius Black, the Womanizer that we are talking about. He won't want a fill in"

Lily frowned. "Well he isn't going to be the only guy girls will want to kiss. What about Remus?"

"That's a no go. He wouldn't do it"

Lily groaned. "Well then who?"

"I could do it" he said smiling.

"No" she said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because… I'll need you to help me"

"With what?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not that! With the stalls, making sure everything's okay and-"

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with you not wanting me to kiss other girls?" he asked giving her a cocky grin.

"What? You idiot! It has _nothing _to do with that! But since I'm helping you with the Auction, you should help me in return. And I'm giving you dancing lessons so ha"

"And in return from the lessons you get to keep you're toes and they don't have to be cut off"

Lily made a disgusted face.

"Ew"

"Well okay. But don't worry; I'll help you find someone"

"Maybe it should be a girl"

"Why?" James asked frowning.

"Well it's not just for the girls to get some action is it?"

"Touché. Now we just have to find the right- JULES!" he said, adding the last part loudly and jumping out of his seat and scaring the hell out of Lily.

"God don't do that!" Lily said, clutching her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack" she said and gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry. But think Lily, think! Jules could be the kisser for the guys! I mean, she needs to get over Wood and this would be the perfect-"

SMACK!

James' head turned fully to the left, Lily's hand raised. She was glaring angrily at him and his hand quickly jumped to his cheek, surprise evident on his face.

"What the HELL was that for? He asked angrily.

"Jules is heart broken James! Just because you're someone who can break up with a girl and jump to the next one like there's no tomorrow doesn't mean the rest of us can! Jules cared about Wood! She said she wouldn't get involved unless she really cared about them. And she must've really cared about Wood to end up going with him to Hogsmeade James! She's heart broken! She wouldn't agree to this!" Lily looked really annoyed, and to add to her annoyance, James was grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact he had been glaring at her a few moments ago.

"What?" Lily snarled, her face going red with anger.

"You called me James. TWICE!" He jumped up excitedly and grinned at her. And then her eyes widened.

"I just told about how Jules might be feeling and all you care about is me calling you by you're stupid first name? SHE'S YOU'RE SISTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lily yelled angrily.

"You're absolutely right, I should be ashamed" he said and Lily was taken aback.

But a few seconds later he grinned.

"You called me James"

"Oh for the love of God" Lily said turning away from him and walking over to the fridge. He followed her over and stood in front of her.

"So" he said, running his hand threw his super messy hair.

"What?" Lily asked irritably.

"Shall we shag now, or shag later?" he asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Lily tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing when she realized what he got that off.

"Have you been watching Austin Powers?"

"Sirius borrowed it over the summer holidays. Cool movie huh?"

"It's definitely what Sirius would enjoy. I suppose that's where he gets his entire pick up lines from?"

"You guessed right, but only some of them"

"Right… uh anyway could you please move?" she asked, politely.

"Oh my god, am I in you're way?" James asked in a. obvious tone.

'Yes you are now could you please move?"

"Only if I get something in return"

"Deal" Lily said without thinking.

"Kiss me" he said softly and she cocked her eyebrow.

"I take it back"

"Aw, come on Evans! You know you want to"

"No, I don't now _move_" Lily said forcefully.

James shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Fine" she said and turned and was about to go into her room and when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him, dragging her close to him so that their noses were barely inches away.

He smirked.

"Uh, Potter I need to um…"

"What?" he asked but she didn't say anything. His eyes were searching hers, and she wasn't looking away. She couldn't look away; it was like he was hypnotizing her. She just couldn't drag her eyes away from his hazel ones.

His eyes lowered to look at her lips, just staring at her mouth and she began to feel a bit uneasy.

He leaned in, slowly and before she knew it his lips were against hers, and he was pulling her closer. His hands fell to her hips, and her arms went around his neck, and she ran her fingers through his messy hair, making it even more untamable then ever.

His tongue begged entrance to her mouth, and she obliged. James was leaning against the fridge, and their bodies were pressed against each other's.

But they pulled away, gasping for breath and he rested his forehead against hers. She was breathing heavily, as was he and they were just staring at each other, James' arms still around her waist and Lily's around his neck.

They could hear footsteps coming and quickly they pulled away and then there was a soft knock on the door. Lily glanced at James before going over and opening it. Jules was standing there, her eyes red and it looked as if she'd been crying heavily.

"Jules… what's wrong?' Lily asked as she let her best friend inside the dormitory.

"I… I need to tell you something" her voice sounded scared and afraid.

"I'll just leave you to it then" James said and was about to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.

"You should hear this too"

James gulped.

"And you should probably sit down…"

James and Lily glanced at each other and they sat obediently.

They waited; the room was silent as Jules' hands shook. She sat down on the couch opposite them and clasped her hands together in her lap to stop them from shaking so much.

"Well?" James asked, sounding impatient.

"I…" she trailed off, that same scared tone in her voice never leaving.

"I thi-" she broke off, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Lily asked, fear evident in her voice. She was scared for her friend, she wasn't normally like this.

"Jules just tell us please" James said in a much softer voice.

She sighed, took a deep breath and then looked up and glanced at them.

"I think I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun!**

**Hey guys! So sorry for the cliffhanger! I just felt a little evil and decided to act on my evilness.**

**Next chapter:**

What will James and Lily's reaction be?

Will Jules finally tell the truth about what happened between her and Wood?

Will she tell Sirius?

**Thank you SO much for you're reviews! I really appreciate them, especially since a lot is going on at the moment.**

**Well, I'd better let you guys go and I hope you review.**

**Thank you VERY much for reading. **

♥ **always,**

Lily♥Hearts♥James


	5. UsualWeirdnessUsualIdioticnessUsualJames

**Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession**

**Author****- **We've been over this SO many times… LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer****- **Jk Rowling owns all HP characters, places and things. I basically own an imaginary torch and pitchfork. And so does the I-Hate-Carly Club from APON.

**Dedication****- **This is dedicated to all the weirdo's of the world. I am one, so there for this chapter is also dedicated to me. Hehehehe

**Notes****- **Once again the world of School has been very mean and I've been forced to do TWO assignments. I wanted to do a better job on my English one this time since the last time I got an 'E'… and English is my BEST subject. It was a dumb assignment anyways and plus my mate who I was working with jetted off to Japan so ALL the work was left to me. But I got over it.

Besides, WE got the BEST mark out of the WHOLE class; we got an 'E'… in MY world it stands for "Exceeds Expectations" but in the non-normal world it stands for… I dunno. Er, something BAD I know that! Hmmm… and I bet all the people who got an 'A'… remember 'A' is "Acceptable" Mwahahahaha…

Maybe I should con my teacher into thinking that…

Doubt it'd work though…

_**Anyways onto the chapter! **_

**CHAPTER ****five**-

James and Lily stared at Jules.

"I'm, I'm sorry but I thought you just said that you're PREGNANT!" James said, shouting out the last part.

"No, I said I think I'm pregnant" Jules replied staring at the floor.

"Pregnant… pregnant… Mum and dad are gonna kill ME!" James said standing up and pacing.

"You? Why the hell would they kill you?" Jules asked looking up.

James stopped and ran a hand through his hair distractedly before pacing again.

"You know, the usual. 'Why weren't you looking after you're sister' or 'how could you let this happen'?"

Jules sighed, "Look, James I don't know if I _am_, I just _think _I might be"

"Jules!... what makes you think you're pregnant? What, have you had a pregnancy test?" James asked angrily.

"No, I'm late" she replied quickly.

"Late? Late for what? Class? You haven't been going for awhile so it doesn't really matter" he said dismissing it without thinking.

"No I'm _late_" she repeated, using emphasis.

"What for? Bloody hell woman, I heard you the first time! Have you scheduled a date with Sirius or something?"

"NO! Jesus James, I'm bloody late! I haven't got my fricken period yet!" Jules said angrily.

James stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Okay ew" he said sitting down on a stool. Jules rolled her eyes and turned to her best friend. "Lily?"

Lily was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor, glassy eyed.

"Lily?" Jules asked, trying again.

Lily looked up suddenly and looked at Jules, anger in her eyes.

"Lily are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not okay! Dammit Jules! How the HELL can you be pregnant? You're a virgin for god's sake!"

James sat up straighter, frowning.

"Yeah… Jules how can you be pregnant if you haven't had…"

James trailed off, realization etched on his face.

"Julianne Rachel Potter you better not be telling me that you _slept_ with WOOD!" James yelled angrily.

Lily glanced at James, and then looked back at Jules.

Jules wasn't looking at either of them, she became interested with the floor.

"Jules!" Lily whispered, fear bubbling up inside her.

Jules looked up and there were tears falling thick and fast down her face.

"I didn't wanna do it" she said quietly as Lily slid onto the floor in front of her, sitting cross legged.

"Did he force you?" she asked in an even quieter voice and James came over and sat next to his sister.

Jules didn't answer, and James sighed sadly.

"I lied… I didn't say no. I mean, at first I did but… but then he told me that if I really did like him than I'd have sex with him, and I did like him, a lot and I was afraid of him leaving me… and then… he kissed his girlfriend right after I slept with him!" Jules broke out into tears and James pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly.

Lily shook her head and stood up, and sat down on the stool that James had just been sitting on.

Lily put her head in her hands for a few minutes before looking up.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she said; "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Jules wiped her eyes and James watched her carefully and she said; "Because I thought you's would hate me".

Lily made a strange noise and then stood up.

"Jules! You're my bestest friend! You've been there for me and I've been there for you! What made you think I would hate you? I could never, ever hate you!"

Jules stood up and ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know! I just thought that you'd think that I was stupid for sleeping with Wood and you would hate me for it" Lily rested her chin on top of Jules' head, being taller than her and sighed.

"Yes, I think it was stupid but it wasn't you're fault. He tricked you, he made you think he really cared about you. But hate you? I could never do that Jules"

Jules nodded and James stood up and sighed.

"I just… I wanna go for a walk" he said and Jules pulled away.

James looked murderous, and Lily knew exactly what was on his mind and she grabbed his arm as he walked past her.

"James-"

"Lily let me go! Dammit! I was supposed to look after her! I promised mum and dad that I would never let anything happen to her and- and now…" James broke off and buried his head in her shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

"Sssh, it's okay, it's okay" Lily whispered softly, rubbing her hand in circles on his back.

"No it's not" he said, his voice a little muffled.

"It wasn't you're fault James, stop blaming yourself. The only person you can blame is Wood" Lily said soothingly and James didn't reply.

Jules stood there, watching her best friend hugging her brother, and frowned suspiciously.

_Lily Evans_ _hugging James Potter???_

She walked over to the door saying "I need to be on my own" and Lily looked at her.

"You sure?" she asked and Jules stopped and nodded.

"I… I need to get my head around this" with that, she left the dormitory and Lily went back to trying to calm James down.

---

It had only been a couple of hours, and Lily and James hadn't spoken much.

Lily was sitting on a stool and James was lying on his bed, thinking. But only one thing came to mind: Getting revenge.

He could hear Lily crying and he sighed as he sat up.

He walked over to the door and opened it and found Lily with her head lying on her arms and resting them on the bench.

She was sobbing and James walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked up and sniffed.

"How can this happen?" she whispered softly and James closed his eyes. He sat on the stool beside her and took hold of her hand.

He looked into her emerald eyes, glistening with tears and shrugged.

He didn't know what to say to her.

"What if she is pregnant James? She's not going to be able to… to graduate and her life will be so much harder and different!" Lily said and broke down again. James pulled her into a tight hug and closed his eyes.

"We'll be there for her through it all, no matter what" he whispered softly and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

She nodded and he kissed her head.

"And I'm gonna be here for you too. Don't forget that" he said softly and she nodded again.

"Thank you" she whispered and he smiled a little bit.

---

"I've come up with an idea" Lily said later on that night.

"And what's that?" James asked looking up from his homework.

"Well, Jules said just before that she can't get a test right?"

James nodded. "Yeah 'cause our Aunty runs the place that sells them in Hogsmeade"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go get it for her. I mean it's the least we could do"

James nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment and then he stood up.

"You're right, come on"

"What? NOW?" Lily asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah of course!" James said and she followed him into his room.

"Uh, hello idiot! We'll get caught! We're not supposed to be out after hours and we'll be seen! Filch will be able to spot us, even if we camouflaged ourselves!"

James chuckled.

"He won't be seeing us with this" he said pulling out a long silky cloak.

"What's that?" Lily asked feeling confused.

"An Invisibility Cloak" he replied and her eyes widened.

"Wow" she said softly. "They're really, really rare! How'd you get one?" she asked, her voice full of awe.

"Weeell, my dad gave it to me as a 'congratulations on making it into Hogwarts even thought we knew you would' present before I got onto the train in our first year, so yeah"

Lily nodded and grinned.

"Okay let's go!" she said excitably and James smirked.

She hurried over to the door and heard him say; "says the girl who didn't want to go because she was afraid of getting caught".

Lily chuckled and walked out and he followed her slowly.

---

The journey to Hogsmeade was pretty… eventual.

Although they were completely hidden, the cloak wasn't sound proof. And James had stubbed his toe on the ground, and swore loudly when Peeves came hovering past, which led him to sing the songs that he always sings.

"_Oh I hear a voice,_

_Oh I hear a sound._

_I hear a student,_

_Not wanting to be found!" _

He cackled merrily and zoomed away from them and Lily sighed with relief.

They saw Filch staring at a painting of a big colourful clown and he was muttering about it.

"Stupid painting… Dumbledore knows I'm scared of bloody clowns" his fingers were twitching nervously and James had an amused look upon his face.

And then he had the look that clearly showed he was planning something.

"Fancy a detour?" he whispered to Lily when Filch left, twitching every few steps.

"Why?" Lily asked quietly.

"Oh nothing… I just wanted to _clown_ around a bit with Filch"

Lily chuckled.

"That kinda sounds grose" she replied and he gasped.

"Is Lily Evans, the _Lily Evans_ who was _Prefect_ and now is _Head Girl_, thinking dirty thoughts?" he asked and she slapped his arm.

"Shut it you dope. Let's just get to the humpbacked witch thing and do what we need to do"

"Yes mam" James said saluting and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Idiot" she muttered and they continued on their way.

---

"Potter! Where the HELL are you?" Lily whispered frantically in the dark.

They had been walking for an hour and were heading towards a flight of stairs. Just for fun James had disappeared underneath his cloak and was walking along behind her, watching her closely and wondering what she'd do.

"Potter this isn't funny! Show yourself now you big ugly twit!" she said angrily stopping and twirling around. James had to stop and suck his gut in to stop himself from walking into her, or touching her and giving himself away.

"Potter I swear if you don't-"

James quickly ran around behind her and clapped a hand to her mouth, so that the rest of her words were drowned out as she struggled against him. James pulled her closer to him, so that her back was pressed against his invisible chest.

She struggled some more and he decided to let her go.

However as soon as he let her go he raced around the other side and she kicked mid air.

"Sod it! Where the hell are you?"

Of course he didn't reply until she said in a soft voice; "I'm afraid of the dark" he sighed and took his cloak off and the next thing he knew she had tackled him onto the ground, her on top of him and she pinned him down. She was breathing heavily, and James had the look of a child being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You big arrogant prat! We are here for one reason and one reason only, a favour to Jules. And so help me if or when we get there and the shop is closed I will kick you're arse to the moon and back, and just for fun I'll kick it twenty more times, and you won't be able to sit down for a week because you're arse will be that sore! Got it?"

James, who was looking and feeling scared under her glare nodded and she rolled off of him.

She got up and he pulled himself up, and grinned at her.

"Just so you know, for you're FYI it's a 24/7 shop" he said and he glared at him.

"Great! Fantastic! Thanks for ruining my happiness at hoping to kick you up the arse!" Lily said grumpily and walked off.

"Er, Evans?"

"What?" she snarled and turned to glare at him.

"You're going the wrong way, the stairs are that way" he said pointing in the opposite direction that Lily was going. It turned out that he was correct in telling her so.

"Right… I knew that!" she said and hurried off in the direction he was indicating and she was blushing furiously. He chuckled and hurried after her, falling into step along side of the annoyed redhead.

---

"I don't think you should come in" Lily said softly to James as they stood outside James' Aunt's shop in the alleyway.

"Why not?" he asked in a winy voice.

"Because she'll get the impression that you knocked me up or something!" Lily snapped and he smirked.

"Maybe I should come with you…You know just incase she _doesn't_ get the impression" he said in mock thought and she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow" he muttered rubbing it and said something about her not being able to take a joke.

"Stop being such a baby and suck it up. I'm going in there alone, and you will stay here" Lily said, her voice sounding as if she was trying to explain that one and one equals two.

James rolled his eyes.

"What do I get in return for being such a good boy?" he asked and she stood there in thought.

"Do I get to be a bad boy for you?" he said grinning cheekily and Lily glared at him. "Or not"

"I'll let you buy some Firewhiskey"

James grinned, a devilish look coming across his face.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to get me into bed with you"

Lily punched his upper arm and he stared at her.

"Oi! Geez woman can you take a joke?" he asked rubbing the spot where she got him.

"Yes I can, but not you're disgusting ones" she replied cattily and sighed.

"Look, let's not fight. You stop being… an idiot and I'll stop being a bitch. Agree?"

"Lily, you're not a bitch" he said softly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Arse munch. Look, stop dicking around and grow some already!"

He grinned, "But I have, and _you_ should know since-"

"OUCH! Bloody hell woman! What is wrong with you? Okay, I take it back. You are a bitch sometimes!"

He rubbed his cheek which was red and Lily smirked triumphantly.

"I didn't slap you because you said I wasn't a bitch, I slapped you because you made an inappropriate comment you piece of ball hair"

James snorted and burst into laughter, and Lily joined him a few seconds later.

"Okay stop being so immature" Lily said sobering up.

James grinned and shook his head and leaned against the alleyway, looking down at her. She looked into his eyes and she saw admiration.

"How do you come up with names like those?" he asked his voice soft and genuine.

Lily looked down at the ground and then back up at him. "I use my brain, unlike you who doesn't have one" she said and smirked.

"I thought you going to stop being a bitch" he said, hiding his hurt by forcing a smile.

She shrugged. "We didn't sake on it"

He chuckled and she stuck her hand out. "Agree?"

"Agreed" he replied shaking it and they grinned. "So, I won't be an idiot, and you'll be a nice little girl like always" he said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I'm always nice? I can sometimes be… devilish" she said in a flirty voice. He looked at her, surprise on his face but then he smiled. "Will I get to see that side or not?"

She smirked, and looked him up and down.

"Well, it all depends. Are you, or are you not going to be an idiot?"

"Which ever one you'd prefer" he said in a husky voice and she cocked her eyebrow.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Potter?"

"I might be. The question is, are _you_ flirting with _me_?"

She shrugged. "Definitely not, I'd say that _you're_ flirting with _me_!"

He grinned. "If that's what you want to believe Foxy"

She smiled back at him. "You haven't called me that in awhile"

"Yeah I know… do you miss it?"

"God no! It was so annoying"

He smiled as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"But you liked it, you have to admit that"

She rolled her eyes and looked away, and looked back.

"Look I should probably…" she was cut off as she noticed James leaning in.

Closer and closer.

Even more closer.

Her heart was beating fast, although she tried to stop it.

_Just push him away, c'mon Evans you can do this!_

But she wasn't so sure anymore. He stopped for a second and glanced into her eyes, asking her silently if it was okay.

Lily just stared back at him, unsure of what she wanted.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment when she started leaning in towards him.

They were so close, any second now-

"James?"

They turned their heads towards the voice, and Lily frowned.

A tall girl with long curly brown hair was standing there. She looked like she was in her late thirties and she was also frowning.

"Aunty Cath!" James said grinning and walking over to her.

They both hugged each other tightly and she smiled.

"Who's you're er, companion?" she asked nodding at Lily.

James motioned for her to come over and she did so, keeping her eyes safely on the ground.

"This is Lily Evans. You know, Jules' best friend"

"Oh, hi! I've heard a lot about you Lily! I'm Catherine Taylor, James' mother's sister"

"Hi. It's nice to know Jules talks about me. Good things I hope" Lily said smiling.

"No, actually it's Jame-"

"Haha, er" James coughed and Lily raised her eyebrows, something she did a lot around James.

"Anyway, so what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed, at Hogwarts?" Catherine Taylor asked and Lily and James glanced at each other.

"Er… well you see er… Mrs. Ms. Miss. Taylor um-"

"Oh, please it's Cathy"

Lily nodded. "Cathy. Uh well we were kind of wondering if uh… we could get a um… a pregnancy test"

Lily blushed a bit as soon as she said it, and Cathy's smile vanished and fear over took it.

"W-What for?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Well we-"

"Oh my god! Lily you think you're pregnant! James how could you be so irresponsible? You're supposed to be a role model to Jules! How could you knock Lily up? I'm so disappointed in you" she said, her voice mixed with anger, and sadness and most of all, the worst; disappointment.

"NO!" Lily and James both shouted at the same time.

"I didn't… Lily's not… We're not even…" James trailed off, not finishing either of his sentences.

"Cathy… we're doing this for a friend. She's kinda yeah and she's afraid and she didn't want to do it herself so me and James volunteered-"

"Well, actually she doesn't know-"

"Yeah but… We're doing this for a friend. I promise" Lily said, looking at Cathy truthfully.

Cathy seemed to be thinking it over, and Lily went on.

"My promises mean something. When I make a-a promise, or a pact I live up to them and I stick to them. And no matter how much I don't wanna do it I stick to it, whether it gets me into trouble or not. And I'm not one who likes to get into trouble unlike James and-"

"Who did Sirius knock up?" Cathy asked, smiling at Lily.

Lily closed her eyes in relief and James stared at his Aunt.

"Er, sorry?"

"Sirius is bound to do it someday!" Lily couldn't help but snigger and James glared at her.

"No, it's for someone else. And he hasn't got a girl pregnant"

"Oh… well than-" she broke off, realization on her face.

James and Lily's showed fear and they glanced at each other worriedly.

"No! Not Jules! Not little Jules! She's so… she's so young and, and this can't be happening to her and-"

"Aunty Cathy it's not Jules… uh it's, some…someone else" James laughed nervously and Lily rolled her eyes as Cathy glared at him.

"Busted!" she mouthed at him and he groaned.

"James Justin Potter you aren't a very good liar"

James hung his head sadly.

"You can't tell mum and dad" he said finally looking up and she sighed.

"Give me a reason why"

James glanced at Lily.

When he faced his Aunt again, he looked determined.

"When she came and told us that she thought she was pregnant, the first fear that came to my mind was that 'mum and dad are gonna kill me' and yeah, I know that was selfish. But then I thought, 'hey Jules isn't going to be the same ever again and I'm thinking about mum and dad killing me' I know I should have thought about her first, like how she wouldn't be able to graduate, how life would be different for her. And I screwed up, I thought myself first and it-it was selfish, I admit but when I got thinking about Jules… I just… I felt really bad for her and how alone she must be feeling.

"And if mum and dad don't kill me, then they'll at least kill her ad she doesn't need that right now"

Lily stared at James, surprised.

Cathy sighed.

She looked at Lily. "You too. What's another reason?"

Lily, taken aback, thought for a minute before answering.

"I… well… Jules isn't even sure about it. It might just be a scare right so why worry Mr. and Mrs. Potter when we don't even know if it's true yet?"

James shook his head and grinned.

"You beat me, in every single Charms test. I think I just bet you in this situation"

Lily smiled. "Not all of us are good at everything James"

He smiled back, and realized she had been calling him James for awhile. He looked at her again, and she frowned.

"What?"

He smiled again. "Nothing"

"Ahem. Look, come in. You both should be back at school so I'll give you one, on the house and-"

"You don't have to, we can pay" Lily sad butting in and Cathy grinned.

"She's my niece… and I love her, we do everything together whenever we can. Just promise me you'll send me a letter telling me about it"

"Or we could see you, and she could tell you herself. We have weekend visits every single weekend so…" James shrugged and Cathy shook her head.

"Just put Jules out of her misery" she said and Lily took the bag which had the pregnancy test in it and thanked her.

"Tell her from me that it's gonna be okay"

James and Lily smiled.

"We'll be seeing ya" James said and they left, waving.

---

"So, what's the result?" Lily asked Jules nervously.

They were in the Head's Dorms; Jules didn't feel comfortable taking it around all the other girls and sighed.

She came out of the bathroom. "We have to wait"

James was pouring each of them a glass of Firewhiskey. If Jules wasn't pregnant, they'd celebrate. If she was… well they'd drown their sorrows.

Lily walked over to James, who looked really nervous.

"How you holding up ball hair?" she asked and he cracked a grin.

"Well, truthfully I'm nervous as hell"

"Really? I never would've noticed"

They laughed. "None of us are as nervous as her though" Lily said nodding at Jules who was pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"Yeah…"

Jules looked at it for the millionth time and gasped.

"Oh my god"

"What?" Lily and James asked simultaneously.

"It's negative…"

"To celebration" James said raising his glass.

Lily echoed him and they drank.

Jules stood there, shock evident on her face.

"I'm not pregnant" she said softly, and grinned.

Lily chuckled at the sight of her friend. But then Jules burst into tears.

"Jules?" Lily said handing James her glass and walking over to her friend.

She looked up at Lily, who was staring at her worriedly.

"I never thought I'd say this but… I wish I _was_ pregnant"

James, who had taken a sip of his Firewhiskey and watched his sister with a worried expression choked and spat out the drink.

"You what?" he asked staring at her incredulously.

"I… Well at first I got scared and thought my life would be over and everything but… but then I got used to it and actually wanted to be pregnant but now I… I'm not" she was crying, and Lily hugged her tightly.

"Hey… shhh. It's gonna be okay. Hey, hey we're here for you, okay?"

Jules nodded.

"I just… got used to it and thought I was and I guess I'm just-"

"Disappointed?" James supplied and she nodded.

"Yeah… Well I guess I'll go and… sleep. Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this"

James nodded and smiled.

"No worried sis"

She smiled at them both and left and Lily sighed.

"Well… I guess I'll hit the sack to" she said and smiled at him.

"Goodnight… Potter"

He smiled. "G'night Lily"

---

Lightening and thunder woke Lily up, hours later.

She sat up, fear running through her. Ever since she was a child, she'd been afraid of thunder and lightening.

She breathed in and out three times before throwing off the covers and running into James' room.

She stood over him, watching him sleep when suddenly he jumped up, grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, glaring at her.

When more lightening struck he saw who she was and got off of her, letting out a calm breath.

"Jesus Lily! Standing over me like that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Were you asleep or not?" she asked him incredulously, still surprised.

She sat up and stared at him.

"Yes, I was. But not a deep one. I could sense someone standing over me so…" James trailed off, giving her a look that clearly told her she was insane.

"Sorry, er won't happen again" she said as thunder thrashed outside loudly and she shrieked and jumped underneath the covers and James grinned.

"I was gonna ask how come you were here but there's no need anymore"

He got in next to Lily and watched her carefully as she pushed the covers off of her face.

"Why are you so scared of thunder… and lightening?" he asked softly.

Lily sighed and turned on her side to face him.

"When I was six, my parents left me and my sister Petunia home alone while they went to a work function. It was raining and Petunia had left to go hang out with her friends, despite the fact she had to stay and look after me.

"So when it got dark I grew scared. And then I heard thunder, and then I saw lightening. So I ran into my room, jumped under my bed and stayed there for awhile. But then I remembered the boogeyman that hid under my bed. So I jumped on top of my bed and hid under the blankets"

James frowned. "Er, what's a boogeyman?"

Lily chuckled. "Muggle thing. Scares little kids who are lead to believe he exists… right under their beds so whenever they go to bed they or an adult check to make sure it's okay before they jump in"

"That happen to you?" he asked, a small smile tracing his lips.

"Actually it did. Thanks to my sister Petunia" Lily replied dryly.

James shook his head. "I believed whatever people told me then, it wasn't my fault! Once I even jumped off the school building and fell on the ground and broke my arm. Thanks to Petunia again she told me that I could fly. So I tried it, failed and got hurt. She was grounded for a month. I was only five"

James sat there shaking his head.

"Funny. You tired?"

"No, not really. You?"

"A little" he said untruthfully.

"Go on, get to sleep" she said softly and James nodded.

"Thanks Foxy. G'night"

"Night… Raven"

James who had rolled over and had his back facing her turned back around.

"What?"

She grinned. "You call me Foxy because of my hair… I called you Raven because of you're hair"

James chuckled. "You're one of a kind you are" he said and rolled back over.

"What's that scar?"

"I thought you said that I could sleep"

"Yeah well now I wanna know about that scar. Tell me about it. How'd you get it?"

James sighed. "Once upon a time, I woke up and got a scar. Then I went to sleep, the end"

"Very funny. C'mon! Tell me the truth, I promise I won't tell anyone. Knowing you it'd be illegal"

James smiled and rolled back over and faced her.

"The truth would kill us both"

"Oh… right now tell me"

"Lily… I can't"

"Please?" Lily asked, giving him the look of an abandoned puppy.

James was a sucker for the puppy dog look.

He stared at her, and was about to tell her when he stopped himself. He owed it to Remus to keep his friend's secret.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Trust me, I trust you and I know you'd keep it a secret, but it's not mine to tell so yeah. Sorry"

She smiled at him happily.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me. It show's you're loyal to you're friends"

"How did you-"

"I didn't. You just told me. I guessed and you confirmed" She gave him a sly smile and he stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You know, this is half the reason I call you Foxy. You're as sly as a fox"

Lily chuckled.

"I'm supposed to live up to my name right?"

James shook his head.

"Goodnight"

"So… when did you get that scar?"

"Last year" James mumbled and Lily traced it with her finger, making him jump.

"You are one scary chick you know that?"

She smirked and nodded.

"Scaring me all the time…"

"You're just paranoid and jumpy"

"Ah well, there's one in every family. Times like these you can't really blame me" he said, his voice a bit muffled.

"He's really out there isn't he?"

"Voldemort?" he asked and she nodded but realized he couldn't see her.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Of course he is, wouldn't want to miss a chance to attack Muggleborns now would he?"

Lily sighed.

"Sorry" he said turning to her.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry about"

"Course I do. You probably think about it enough, and you're probably scared"

"Not really. More… curious. And hopeful that one day he might finally be merciful and leave everyone alone"

James glanced at her. "To tell you truth I don't reckon we'll see the day when he decides to give up"

Lily nodded. "That's true" James closed his eyes.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"How'd you get that scar?"

He groaned.

"Goodnight Lily"

She grinned.

"I'll let you sleep. Goodnight James"

---

**A/N: Another long chapter. Sorry it took so long. Life, life and oh my gosh even more life.**

**Well, audio's amigos! Hope you's review.**

**And THANKS to those lovely inspiring reviews for last chapter, some made me laugh.**

**AVON update next, promise. Holidays aren't long off, more updates! ;)**

**LilyHeartsJames ****♥**


	6. James and Lily, where do they stand?

_Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession!_

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames… DUH!

**Disclaimer: **Um… You must have amnesia if you think that I created Harry Potter!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to… my school holidays. Yep, without them I wouldn't be able to do quick updates!

**Notes: **Hi guys! Yes I know it's been a while… but yeah. I wanted to focus more on AVON since I wasn't meant to start this story. But I'm glad I did. Because I LOVE this story! But I needed time out to write it and also with my family situations.

To tell you the truth, my parents split up awhile ago and since my mum doesn't have a job then I might have to cut time on the computer, which means cutting back on fanfiction. But that won't be for awhile now. Thank fully. But I just wanted to be honest with you okay? Okay great.

**CHAPTER SIX OF** LMOHMISAO**…**

"Oh my god… Jules what if I've forgotten something? What if this whole day sucks?"

Lily was standing out in the middle of the grounds, consulting her check list.

Everything for the fun day had been set up and people were sitting at their stalls or whatever they were doing. The fun day wouldn't be starting until after period one.

People that were involved with it missed out on the first period but everyone else had to go to class.

Lily and Jules were going over Lily's check list.

"Jules! Help me! What happens if I've forgotten something? It'll ruin everything!"

"Lily! You haven't forgotten anything!"

"Are you sure? I mean what if-"

"What if the ground opens up and swallows us whole? What if a tree falls over and squashes us? What if, what if, what if. Lily, you're doing fine. You've 'double checked' you're check list a dozen times! Everything is fine! It's perfect!" Jules said frustratedly.

Lily nodded.

"You're right! I haven't forgotten a single thing! Everything is exactly the way it should be; today's going to be great!"

"Right, now keep that in you're mind"

"Okay"

…

"Oh my god what if I didn't put up enough fliers?"

Jules burst out laughing.

"You put about five up on the Gryffindor notice board and tonnes in the corridors! You put up plenty, trust me!"

"Okay…"

…

"What if I _did_ forget something? Something important"

Jules sighed.

"You didn't forget a thing. Repeat after me: I remembered everything. Today is gonna rock. I didn't forget anything"

Lily nodded slowly. "I remembered everything. Today is gonna rock. I didn't forget anything"

Jules smiled. "There? Better now?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks Jules! You rock!"

"So, did you forget anything?" Jules asked her and Lily smiled.

"Nope! Not a single thing!"

"Okay! Good"

"Oh no!" said a voice from behind Lily.

She turned around and James stood there, looking scared and nervous.

"You forgot something" he continued in the same nervous and worried tone.

"What?" Lily asked feeling anxious.

James smirked. "To take a deep breath"

"Potter! That was NOT funny! God I hate you!"

James was standing there laughing.

"You should have seen you're face!"

Lily groaned. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him.

"You know what they say; love me or hate me it's still an obsession" James replied smirking.

Lily glared at him.

"See you around Foxy" he said walking off.

"I hate you" she muttered glaring at his back.

She turned to Jules.

"You're brother is so infuriating! God he is such a jerk!" Lily turned to walk off but then stopped and turned around. "When he isn't being sweet that is!" she stormed off and Jules raised her eyebrows.

"_Lily_, thinking _James_ is _sweet_?"

She stood there, shocked for a moment.

"I have to find Sirius" she said and hurried off.

-

"Look Jules… I dunno what to think. I mean, maybe Lily likes him but she's just pretending to hate him"

"Sirius… that's a nice um, thought and everything but I highly doubt it"

Sirius sighed.

"Well… why would she say that he's _sweet_?"

"I dunno…" she replied frowning.

"Hey guys! I've been looking all over for you Sirius! Where have you been?"

"Talking to Jules. Why, what's up?"

Lily looked stressed out.

"Well… this is the thing. The girl backed out of the kissing booth because she got a cold sore. Now there's no one else to kiss the guys"

"Oh no! I am NOT; I repeat NOT kissing any guys! No way!"

Lily stared at Sirius and sighed.

"Actually I was hoping if you could help me out by finding someone but whatever if that's what you'd like to do-"

"Very funny. I am NOT kissing any guys!"

Lily sighed. She sat down on the grass next to him.

"This is a disaster. What are we going to do now? Ever since you're psycho brother said I forgot something this days been a total mess"

"How? Talk to me" Jules said sitting in front of her and Sirius sat next to her.

"Well for starters Peter lost ALL of the meat pies so there isn't a 'who-can-eat-the-most-without-throwing-up' contest"

Sirius frowned. "How?"

"When I say 'lost' I mean that he ate them. All"

Jules raised her eyebrows. "What a pig!" Lily nodded.

"What else?"

"Well there's the missing broomstick. Someone's nicked it. And then someone decided to cut up all the streamers. Then someone filled the balloons with paint instead of water. Then Remus lost the jar of 'how-many-chocolate-frogs-can-you-count?' and-"

"Let me guess. Peter?" Jules asked sighing.

"No, Remus ate them this time"

"What? REMUS ate them?"

Lily nodded and Sirius stared in shock.

"Okay so all James did was say that you forgot something and then everything turned out bad?" Sirius asked scrunching up his face.

"Uh, actually no. I lied. He kinda kissed me"

The other two stared at her, their mouths hanging open.

"Um, I didn't see the two of you kiss" Jules said only just managing to get the words out of her mouth.

"I went after him and yeah, he kind of kissed me"

"Did you like it?" Sirius asked.

Jules whacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot! Shut up!"

Lily sighed. "I dunno! All I was thinking about was; get this loony away from me before I kick him in the unmentionables" she lied.

Sirius and Becky shook their heads.

"Today is the WORST day ever!"

"I'll do the kiss booth" Jules offered.

Lily looked up.

"No you can't! I mean after everything that happened with Wood-"

"Lily you're my friend. And besides I'm over Wood. He was a jerk"

Lily grinned. "Thank you! You're the best!"

"Lily you sit here and me and Sirius will sort out everything okay?"

"I can help" Lily said starting to stand up but Sirius pushed her back down.

"Nuhuh Lils. Stay. Everything will be fine, promise"

Lily smiled. "Thanks guys!"

They walked off over towards Peter.

Lily sighed as she sat there and the 'conversation' with James came flooding back into her mind.

_Flashback- _

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily asked angrily as James walked past the back of the stage.**

"**Me, what's wrong with you? You just shouted out that you hated me. How do you think I feel?"**

"**James Justin Potter you deliberately tried to worry me more then I already was!"**

"**It was just a joke Evans"**

"**Well I've been planning this day for awhile! Okay so a few days but it took a lot for me! And not just that but I had to teach you how to dance as well as plan this thing out and you got me worried James! That wasn't fair, especially after I taught you how to dance!"**

"**Well it's a win-win situation! You teach me how to dance, and you won't get bruises on you're feet!" James smirked at her and she sighed angrily.**

"**You're a jerk you know that?" Lily turned to walk away but James grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.**

"**Lily, I'm sorry" he said softly staring into her emerald green eyes.**

**She looked back at his hazel ones and closed hers and sighed.**

"**Then start acting like it"**

**The next thing she knew was that James Potter's lips were on top of hers and he was kissing her, passionately. Lily returned the kiss and he let go of her arm and cupped her chin in his hand.**

**He pulled away, breathing heavily and leaned his head back against the back of the stage. Lily had him pressed against it unknowingly.**

**Her eyes opened and looked at him as he stared back at her.**

"**You shouldn't have done that" she said quietly stepping back.**

"**Why?"**

"**You just shouldn't have"**

**Lily turned and walked away and he stood there, watching her. Remus stood at the other end, looking surprised.**

**James sighed and looked out ahead of him at the Quidditch pitch.**

_-End of flashback_

Lily closed her eyes and sighed.

She raised her hand and touched her lips which were still tingling.

When she opened them again she realized someone was standing in front of her.

He held out his hand and Lily took it and he pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she brushed herself off.

"Um yeah I think… so" Lily stared at Wood blankly.

"Hey. How are you?"

Lily continued to stare at him and James walked over and stood beside her.

"Wood" he snarled glaring at him.

"Hello Potter" Wood replied rather coolly.

"What do you want?" James asked coldly.

Wood opened his mouth to reply but James interrupted him.

"Here to hurt another girl's feelings? Lead another one on maybe?"

Lily frowned at James but he didn't see because he was too busy staring at Wood with dislike.

"I don't understand what you're getting at" Wood said ignorantly.

"What he means is that you hurt Jules" Lily said before James could say anything.

Wood raised his eyebrows.

"Oh um… how exactly did I hurt Jules?"

Lily stared at him in shock.

"You lead her on! You told her you and you're girlfriend were over but you lied to her! You pressured her for sex and then broke her heart by kissing what's-her-face right in front of her! She was hurt by that! She cried for days!"

"Okay let's get this straight; I told Jules I was still with my girlfriend but she said she didn't care! When we got to Hogsmeade she suggested that we have sex and I told her I wasn't sure about it but she just said-"

Lily slapped him hard against the cheek and his whole head turned fully to the right.

"How dare you! Jules was crying for days after _you_ pressured her! And now you're lying about it!"

James held Lily's hand back so she couldn't hit him again.

"Now Lily that aint fair. I might wanna hit him too" James said and letting go of Lily's arm he swung a punch at Wood. Wood moved and James' fist hit the castle wall.

"SHIT!" James cursed as Wood ran off and Lily clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god! James are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling fantastic right now, even though I just hit the castle wall with my bloody fist!" James replied sarcastically as he nursed his hand.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Lily gasped.

"Naturally" James said continuing on with his sarcastic tone.

"Potter if you want my help then you better drop the smart arse remarks and let me help you!"

"Who say's I need help?" James asked grumpily.

"Fine! Do it yourself!" Lily turned and walked off.

"Lily! Lily I'm sorry! Lily come back! I'm sorry Lily! I mean it! Dammit Lily you know I can't perform a healing charm as good as you can!"

Lily came back around the other way and walked up to him.

"Rule number one!" she pushed him against the wall, startling him.

"You stop being an arse! I've done a lot for you lately and today you've been the arsiest arse on the planet!"

James stared at her, shock written all over his face.

"Rule number two! When you say sorry, you better mean it! You can't say it, make me believe that you mean it and then kiss me! Because that's not fair!"

James watched her closely.

"And rule number three!" she paused, thinking hard.

"You drop the attitude!"

James sighed.

"Lily I really am sorry, and I really do mean it this time. I dunno what's wrong with me! Today I just woke up and yeah. I'm reverting back into my old self. And I'm scared Lily! I don't want to be that bad guy again! I don't want to be the guy that just goes out with anyone because you won't go out with me! I don't want to be the guy that hexes people just to get you're attention! I… I need help"

Lily stared at him, this time she was the one shocked.

"Says the idiot who thought he didn't need help"

James smiled. "Do you think you could maybe fix my hand now? Please"

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"You really are something you know that?"

James grinned. "Yep, I know"

Lily flicked her wand and his hand returned to normal.

"Wow, you are turning back into you're old self. You're arrogant again!"

James rolled his eyes.

"You love me"

"Not"

"Either way, you're obsessed with me"

"Whatever"

"Hi James" a girl said walking past and waving at him.

James cringed.

"Did you make out with her this morning?" Lily asked, frowning at him. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

James nodded abashedly.

"You are turning into you're old self" Lily said softly.

"Was she better then me?" Lily asked a few seconds later smirking.

James was caught completely off guard.

"Huh?"

"Was she better then me?"

"Well… I'm not so sure. Care to give her a run for her money?"

"NO" Lily said laughing.

"But…" Lily said trailing off.

"But what?"

"I do have to-"

"Mr. Potter!" James and Lily turned and McGonagall came marching over.

"Yes Professor?" James asked curiously.

"Madame Pomphrey has just informed me that you hexed a second year this morning!"

James looked down at the ground.

"Yes I did Professor"

Lily stared at him, disbelievingly.

"And may I ask why you did it?"

"Because I was annoyed" James replied. His voice sounded as if he deeply regretted it.

"You foolish boy! I should rip that badge right off of you're chest! But since it is Dumbledore who decides who the Head Boy and Girl are I can't! But you have detention for the rest of the week!"

"Professor, I have to be at Slughorn's party!"

"Well now you're in detention"

"Professor! I promised Slughorn that I'd be there! I owe it to Lily! She's been teaching me to dance ever since we found out about it!"

"Well I'm sure Miss. Evans can do without you for a night"

McGonagall turned and marched off angrily.

Lily rounded on James. "What is wrong with you? You're turning back into an arse! And now all those dance lessons were wasted because you couldn't care less about them!" Lily said poking him in the chest.

"That's not true! I do care about them! I appreciate what you've done for me! It's not my fault! I can't help it Lily! I'm turning into an arse I know that but I'm trying to stop! Yeah I made out with her! But only because…"

"Why? Because why?"

"Just because okay! And I don't know why I hexed him! It was after I made out with that chick! I was angry at myself for what I did and took it out on him. And I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever talk to me again James" Lily turned to walk off but James sighed and said; "do you hate me?"

Lily turned back and stared at him.

"Oh no James! No I definitely don't hate you" Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

James stared at her and turned away and closed his eyes.

"You know what? You almost had me for a second" Lily said angrily. James turned back and looked at her confusingly.

"Excuse me?"

"You tried to be some nice guy in an attempt to get into my pants! And I almost bought it! I Actually thought that you were a decent guy! But I was wrong. You're the same old arrogant, egotistical, arsey, annoying, guy you were in fifth year when you hoisted Snape upside down James Potter!"

James stared at her, feeling hurt.

"Lily I-"

"And I actually thought you cared about me. What a stupid mistake that turned out to be!"

"Lily!" James said his voice turning angry.

"Thanks a lot for making my day crap James! Thanks so much!"

Lily turned to go but turned back around and walked up to him. James closed his eyes tightly, expecting her to slap him.

But he was shocked when her lips pressed against his for a brief second and then she pulled away.

"What was that for?" James asked, feeling hopeful.

"Before you kissed me I was actually having a good day. Until you kissed me and that's when everything went wrong. So maybe, since I kissed you then maybe, just maybe, my day will turn out just fine"

James grinned. "So, you and me can be friends again?"

"Without you James, my day will be simply perfect!"

Lily turned and walked off, leaving James there feeling hurt more then ever.

James went over and slid down the wall and sat on the grass. A Ferris wheel was blocking where he was sitting from everyone else so they couldn't see him. But he knew that they surely would have heard the commotion.

-

Lily stormed over to Jules who was putting chocolate frogs into the jar. She looked up and noticed Lily's pissed expression.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic" she snapped and stormed off. Sirius and Jules glanced at each other.

"James" they said unison and watched as Lily disappeared inside the castle.

Sirius looked over at the Ferris wheel and swore he saw James sitting on the other side of it.

"You know since we've sorted out Lily's fun day problems and everything is okay I think I'm gonna go see you're brother"

Jules nodded and said; "tell me how it goes okay?"

"Deal" Sirius replied and winked and walked off. Jules sighed and watched him go.

"You worried about something?" Remus asked and Jules looked at him.

"I'm worried about Lily… and James"

"Yeah, me too"

-

Lily sat in the Head's dormitory stuffing her face with chocolate cheesecake. She was on the stool by the bench and was glaring angrily at the fire. She had another spoonful when she suddenly stood up and went into James' room.

She walked over to his drawer and opened it, and pulled out his drawing pad. She sat on his bed and opened it past the drawings she'd seen when she suddenly stopped.

James had drawn one of her when she had slept in his bed because she was afraid of the thunder. She was lying there, looking peaceful and a caption was underneath it reading;

"_You call me Foxy because of my hair… I called you Raven because of you're hair"_

Lily stared at it and then turned the page. It was another one of her. Except she was with Jules this time. They were sitting on the steps leading up into the girl's dormitory and Lily had been telling her about a guy she had made out with the night before. It was drawn in their sixth year.

Lily sighed. She wasn't aware James was drawing her that night.

"Funny isn't it?" a voice at the door said.

Lily, startled looked up and saw Remus standing there.

"Oh uh hi"

He smiled and went and sat next to her.

"Hi. You gonna tell me what you're doing in here or should I take a guess?"

"James is turning back into an arse. And we had a fight about it. And I told him that he was the same guy who tortured Snape in our fifth year. I told him that my day would be perfect if he wasn't around. I said so many things… but he shouldn't have done those things! This morning he made out with a girl!"

"And that bothers you?" Remus asked smiling.

"Of course it does! He's doing what he used to! And on top of that he hexed a second year straight after it and he's been an arse all day and-"

"You didn't seem so mad at him when he kissed you"

Lily stared at Remus suspiciously.

"Did James say something to you?"

"Nope. I saw you. And what I saw was him kissing you and you kissing him back. But now apparently you two seem to be at war"

Lily sighed and lay back on the bed. Remus lay beside her and they stared at the ceiling.

"We're best friends Lily but we haven't hung out much lately. Now tell me where you're head is at"

She sighed.

"I'm so confused! I thought James cared about me. But if he did he wouldn't go around kissing other girls would he?"

"Maybe he was afraid"

"What of?"

"Being a different guy. He used to be a jerk Lily, but I over looked it because we were all jerks and because he's my best friend. But James is different, you have to admit that".

Lily sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do! I taught him how to dance and now he isn't even going to be there because he has detention for hexing that kid"

"Do you like him?" Remus asked turning his head to look at her.

"I liked him when he was nice and funny, and even sweet at times. But I mean not like like but I thought he seemed alright"

"But you never fully went there"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked turning to look at Remus.

"You never stopped being you're fiery self around him. You were still a bit mean to him. And that hurt him"

"I was afraid"

"What of?' Remus asked curiously.

"Of being hurt. I thought he was just trying to be nice so he could get into my pants and then dump me like I was nothing"

"James does care about you Lily, he really does"

"He has a funny way of showing it"

"He's always been a bit… not him around you Lily but I think it was because he was afraid to be himself and instead he tried to get you to like him by hexing others, and making out with girls and hoping you would get jealous"

Lily sighed.

"It's so hard, being a teenager. I miss being a kid when things were so much easier"

"We all do. Maybe we could go back and do things differently"

Lily nodded at what Remus had just said.

"What would you do differently?" Remus asked.

Lily sighed. "I'd take back throwing rocks threw my next door neighbor's window"

They both laughed. "I mean it Lils, be serious"

"I'd take back all those horrible things I've ever said to James. Even though he was being a prick, that didn't give me a right to be a bitch"

Remus smiled.

"What about you?"

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I would say that I take back going into the woods my parents told me not to go in. But if I did that would mean taking back the three most important people in my life and how close we are, and what they did for me".

"I'm not following" Lily said sounding confused.

"I'm a werewolf Lily" Remus said and she sat up, er jaw dropping.

"What?'

"That why I've been away once a month and James, Sirius and Peter have been with me wince our fifth year"

Lily frowned, "why? Are they werewolves too?"

Remus chuckled and he too sat up.

"No, they're animagi. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter's a rat"

"They are not! They aren't registered!"

A look of realization crossed Lily's face.

"They're unregistered aren't they?"

Remus nodded. "Yep"

"They could get into so much trouble"

"I know. And that thought haunts me to this day, but whenever we're together on a full moon I have a better time than I used to"

Lily smiled. "They really care about you Remy"

Remus nodded.

"They do. But James also cares about you, very, very much Lily. I know he does"

Lily looked away.

"What if it's all just an act? What if he's doing this just so he can claim me as a prize, a trophy even?"

"Because James wouldn't do that because he truly cares about you. And you know that"

Lily sighed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, James stood outside the room, listening to their whole conversation.

He'd followed Remus up, without him knowing and waited until Remus at least got inside before slipping on the cloak and watching them.

-

"Sirius I need you're help to get James out of detention tonight"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just need you to tell me which room James is in"

"Transfiguration, washing the desks"

"Thank you!" Lily said as she left the dungeons. It was evening and everyone was piled up in front of Slughorn's office.

Lily ran back up the stairs and ran all the way up to the Transfiguration room.

She opened it and entered.

James was washing the desks and when the door opened he turned.

"Come to watch me do my punishment? Or tell me you hate me?"

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Neither. I came to bring you down to the dance"

James sat on the desk, forgetting it was wet.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sorry. I was mean and awful to you and I shouldn't have said those things to you and I'm sorry"

James looked away and looked back at her.

"I didn't bring my clothes"

"I know, that's why I have them with me" she held them out and James raised an eyebrow.

"What about the floors and the desks?"

Lily flicked her wand and they were sparkling clean.

"Well, I guess I'd better get dressed"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind turning around Evans?"

She turned away and sat on a desk as he began pulling off his old clothes and putting the other clean ones on.

Lily smiled and when she heard him tell her she could look she did.

"Very dashing. Come on" she stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"What if McGonagall comes back?"

"I'll tell her I dragged you out of here and gave you no choice, that way you'll have a partner in crime"

James grinned.

"Willing to get into trouble just for me?"

"Are you going to be an arse?" Lily asked smirking.

"No, no way"

"Good" she dragged him out of the room and once they got outside they ran all the way down to the dungeons.

-

"My left on you're shoulder, and you're right on my waist" Lily muttered and James placed it on her waist. He took hold of her other hand in his and the song began and they started to dance, and not long after others came onto the dance floor.

**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming  
Is this burning, an eternal flame**

I believe  
Its meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming  
But is this burning, an eternal flame

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I dont want to lose this feeling, oooh

Oh oh

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oooh

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling (give me your hand)  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand (do you understand)  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming (am I only dreaming)  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling (oh yeah yeah)  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand (do you understand)  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming (dreaming)  
Is this burning, an eternal flame

When the song ended everyone cheered and applauded.

"I'm thirsty" Lily said and James grinned, "me too".

They walked over to the punch bowl and scooped some into their glasses and sipped from them.

"You reckon McGonagall knows yet?"

"No-YES!" Lily grabbed James by the arm and pulled him into the crowd.

"Is she here?" he asked as they sat their glasses on the table.

Lily nodded.

She looked over his shoulder.

"How the hell are we going to get away from her?"

"I have an idea"

-

"Hello Professor!" Sirius chirped as he walked over to McGonagall.  
"Mr. Black. Where is Potter?"

"Why? Isn't he in detention?"

"No. I can't find him"

"Oh darn. Well if I see him I'll let him know that he is very naughty and should be doing his punishment"

McGonagall frowned as Sirius looked over her shoulder.

James and Lily were nearing the door but there were a swarm of people in the way. McGonagall frowned and began to turn to see what he was looking at.

"Er let's dance Professor!" Sirius grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Mr. Black!" she shrieked.

Lily and James got out the door and ran off along the corridor.

"Never mind. Next time maybe" Sirius said winking and walking away over to Jules who laughed.

"Sirius you're such a goofball"

"I know"

She grinned and suddenly he leaned down and kissed her.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked when he pulled away.

"Kissing you"

"Sirius I-"

"I want to be with you Jules. Exclusively"

Jules grinned.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"Hell yeah" he said pulling her closer and kissing her yet again.

-

"Mr. Potter! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was in the back room, cleaning the tables in there"

"There weren't any"

"I thought there was thought" James replied.

"Well this room looks spotless so you are dismissed. See you tomorrow Potter"

He grinned.

"Okay"

He walked out of the room and Lily was waiting for him.

"Hey" he said and she turned and smiled.

"Hey. You get out okay?"

James nodded. "She believed me"

Lily chuckled.

"May I walk you to you're room miss?"

"No but you can take me back to the dance"

James grinned. "Gladly"

**A/N: Whew, that's tired me out! I just wrote a new story, it's called "Blood Brothers" and it's a One Tree Hill story, my first one. Then I did this chapter, all in one day! Thank god there is such thing as summer holidays!**

**Its eight minutes until 2008, so HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

♥ **LilyHeartsJames**


	7. The Annual Quidditch Boy Auction

**Love Me Or Hate Me Its Still An Obsession**

**Author**LilyHeartsJames obviously!

**Disclaimer**If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. If I owned Harry Potter I'd be famous. If I owned Harry Potter I'd be JK Rowling. Sadly, I'm not any of the three I've just mentioned.

**Dedication**I dedicate this chapter to the rain. Right now it's raining, and rain is EXACTLY what I need in this drought. So hears to the rain.

**Notes**Okay so I've noticed A LOT of grammar/spelling mistakes and I'm terribly sorry for that. I'm not perfect so I can't make this story perfect, but I'll do my best to make the grammar/spelling mistakes erm… go away.

Also thanks to the last reviews! I know it's been awhile but lie happens. My dog had to go to the vets, erm… I tried to stop spending so much time on the computer, erm… I was lazy… yada yada all the usual explanations/excuses whatever you want to call them. But let's forget those and move on to the next chapter.

Also thanks a BUNCH to you guys (reviewers & readers) because you helped make this story happen whether you believe it or not.

_Chapter _Seven

"I want to be with you and only you" James whispered into Lily's auburn hair.

Lily closed her eyes, wondering if this was a dream.

She sat up and looked at him, and he was lying there beside her on his bed with a smile on his face.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered back, afraid that there might be a slight chance that he was joking.

James nodded and said; "I love you, Lily".

He waited for her reaction, which was a wide eyed look.

He waited, holding his breath.

"I… wow! Um… nobody has ever said that to me before! I mean except my parents but-"

"Lily, I do love you, and I want everything with you. And I promise to look after you for the rest of my life"

Lily smiled at him.

"I love you too"

James grinned and leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I was hoping you would say that" he muttered before he rolled on top of her and they both fell crashing to the floor, laughing.

-

Lily sat up and groaned.

It was a dream. Well, maybe not the falling out of bed part but the rest was definitely a dream.

And that sucked.

No wait. She shouldn't be having these dreams. So maybe it was the third one in a row, but that didn't mean anything… right?

Lily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, and looked around her room.

It was the same as it was before she had closed her eyes and went to sleep, it was the exact same.

But she couldn't help but feel that something was different.

She put her head in her hands.

_They were just dreams_, she told herself sternly. _It's not like you want them to happen, or if they will for that matter_.

Lily got up, and walked over to her door, opening it and walking out into the mini kitchen/lounge room.

James was leaning on the bench and was reading something that looked like a magazine.

"Looking at another 'girly' one?" Lily asked.

Startled, James looked around and smiled.

"Nope. Went back to Quidditch"

She grinned as she walked over and got herself a glass of orange juice.

"Why? Did Jules demand it back?"

"No although I did give it back. There not as interesting as these ones"

"Are you kidding? They're all about hair and make-up. Causes like saving the whales. And there's the hot boy pin ups and there's fashion. And who could forget the interviews with the hottest Auror or whatever and there's make-up and clothes on display that you can buy, all that stuff. And it even has interviews with a woman with the longest fingernails or the longest hair or whatever. Compared with you're beloved Quidditch magazine, which is mainly about jocks, brooms and where to buy them, the Quidditch fashion a.k.a Quidditch uniforms, and then there's interviews with the best seeker in the whole entire Wizarding world or whatever and there's also how to make healthy snacks so you can keep fit and look good. Also there's an order form for the broom ordering service. And I guess there's also written pieces about such things as real life situations like some dude saying they're the first to reach mars on a Silver Arrow. So which one is better? I'm betting the female population will say the 'girly' magazine; whereras the guys would say the Quidditch one. Unless you know, the guys are interested in the 'girly' one or the girl is interested in the Quidditch one".

James stared at Lily, still trying to take it all in.

"Okay I think I lost you in the first sentence. Any chance you could repeat the part about everything you just said but in a slow voice?"

Lily smirked. "Too late already forget it all. Anyways how long have you been up for?"

James smiled as he stood up and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Since five. Got up, went for a run. Came back, took a shower, had some coffee, read this then you woke up and came in and started rambling about magazines or whatever. You?"

"I woke up about five minutes ago or something"

"You look like ass. Sleep bad or something?"

Lily frowned at him. "I had difficulty trying to get to sleep. Er the um…"

"Why? Afraid of having a dream about me?" James asked grinning and Lily stared at him.

_How the HELL could he possibly know? Oh no, I must have moaned or something! Argh! Oh my god now he knows! _Thoughts swirled round Lily's mind when he said; "Lils relax I'm just kidding".

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I know. The um… the boogie monster under my bed kept me up" Lily lied pathetically.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Is that the thing that's under you're bed and you have to check under it before you go to sleep? You know, the boogie monster that Petunia led you to believe in?"

"Yes! Oh my god you remember that?" Lily asked sitting on a stool opposite him.

"Duh! I've been checking under my bed ever since"

"Oh my god really?"

"No not really. But I had you for a second!" Lily laughed.

"Right. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well we have to set up the hall for tonight"

"What's on tonight?"

James gave Lily the look.

"The Auction! You know, the Annual Quidditch Boy Auction! We're hosting it! I cannot believe you forgot!"

James had a hurt look upon his face and Lily clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No! No I didn't forget… it just slipped my mind that's all"

James frowned at her and she gave him an unsure smile.

"Okay so maybe I forgot. I've just had a lot on my mind lately that's all"

"You sure? You look a little pale" James said and felt her forehead.

Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Honestly don't fret! Now are all the teams getting auctioned off?"

"Sadly yes. Even the Slytherins" James pulled a face.

"Oh my god! Snape is looking pretty fine I might bid on him" Lily gave James a cheeky smile.

"You can't bid on him because you're hosting and even if you could bid on him you wouldn't bid on him because I'd make sure of it" James returned the cheeky smile.

"Gosh! You're very over protective"

"Yep! And besides as if you'd actually bid on him anyways"

"Hmmm you have a point. Who'd want to spend an entire date hearing him call me mud-?"

"Don't say it!" James said pressing his hand over her mouth.

He took his hand away and glared at her.

"Lily you know I hate that word! It's the one word that I simply can't stand"

"Yes, and I suppose 'Snivellous' is you're absolute favourite one?"

James opened his mouth and shut it.

"It's one of them, yeah"

Lily sighed.

"Well like it or not, I'm taking a shower"

"Wait!"

Lily turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Mind if I join you?" James asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hmmm let me think about it…"

Lily stood there, thinking.

"Okay so I thought about it. And you're answer is still no"

She smirked and walked off into the bathroom.

James smiled and shook his head.

"God she drives me crazy"

Lily leaned against the door and sighed.

"God he drives me crazy"

-

"Hey Prongs my man! How's it going dude?" Sirius asked as he, Remus, Peter and Jules walked into the Head's Dormitory.

"Same old, same old. Evans won't let me shower with her so I'm just sitting here, moping. She will eventually though"

"I heard that! And I will not!" Lily said shutting the door. She was wrapped in a towel and walked across to her room.

Sirius wolf whistled. "Take it off!"

Jules hit him on the shoulder and Lily gave him the finger.

"Fat chance" she told him and went into her room and shut the door.

James sighed.

"She will one day. Hopefully"

Jules rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you're worse then a horny school girl"

"I resent that" James replied as Peter made his way over to the fridge and searched its contents.

"Well like it or not, Lily's a stubborn one" Remus said sitting next to his lovesick friend on the couch.

"Make some room for moi" Sirius said squeezing himself in between them.

"Now Prongs, the way to a girl's heart is to speak French"

"I don't know French" James said scratching his head.

"Well Spanish or something. Just walk up to her and say, 'hey baby. You and me. Tonight. Joven energico passiono"

James raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"No idea. But trust me, she'll fall for it"

"Really?" James asked, wide eyed.

Sirius nodded.

"I said it to a girl in fourth year, she had no idea what it meant but she fell for it"

"And let me guess, the two of you had sex in the broom cupboard?" Jules asked glaring at him.

"Why, you interested?" Sirius replied cheekily.

Jules frowned at him.

"Does anyone have a tranquilizer gun?"

"Oh I see. You like to be in on all the _action_? Dude that's hot!"

Jules grabbed one of the cushions and threw it at him, hitting him on the head.

"I would suffocate you if I wasn't afraid of contracting rabies of genital herpes from you!"

"Can't you only transfer genital herpes sexually? And I don't have any anyways"

Jules groaned and stalked over to Lily's door and hammered on it.

"Lily! LET ME IN NOW!"

A startled Lily opened the door to find an annoyed looking Jules who pushed past her.

"He's driving me CRAZY!" Jules called over her shoulder and slumped onto the bed.

Lily, who was dressed in army shorts and a black t-shirt that said; 'g00d girl$ are ju$t bad girl$ that d0n't get caught' looked over at the boys. Sirius had guilty written all over his face.

"What'd you do?"

"Hey don't look at me! She was just a little horny for some Sirius Black and I told her we couldn't do it here right in front oh her twin brother who is older then her by what three minutes? But she suggested a threesome and-"

"Sirius?"

"What? You wanna join too?"

"Grow up!" Lily said slamming the door.

"Can you be the bestest friend and get me some chocolate please?" Jules asked and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to sacrifice myself and go out there into the land of horny school boys to get you some chocolate?"

Jules nodded and stuck out her lower lip.

"You are so lucky you're my bestest friend"

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"I know" Lily said opening the door and walking out into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and grabbed out tonnes of chocolate.

"Hey Lily" James said and he stood up and hurried over to her.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him.

James grinned.

"Hey baby. You and me. Tonight. Joven energico passiono"

Lily gaped at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" James replied giving her a charming smile.

SMACK!

Lily stormed off to her bedroom, James staring after her with his hand holding his cheek and his mouth hanging open.

Remus raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh which Sirius was already doing. Even Peter was chortling to himself as he stuffed his face with brownies.

"What they hell did I just say to her?" James asked walked over to his best friends.

Sirius shrugged, tears streaming down his face as he howled with laughter.

"I read it out of a book that has tonnes of pick up lines. I dunno what it means, it didn't say!"

Peter began choking on his brownie as James looked to Remus for help.

"What doe it mean?"

Remus shrugged too. "I can look it up for you in the library of you want"

James nodded, still shocked as Remus too started to laugh.

"Oh you guys suck! You's are supposed to feel sorry for me!"

"Yeah you're right" Peter said through a mouthful of chocolate brownie.

They sat there, looking at James for a minute before they burst our laughing.

"You dudes really suck you know that?" James asked throwing a cushion at Remus who just laughed even more.

-

"Hey Prongs! I found out the meaning of what you said to Lily during break"

James turned to look at Remus.

Lily had not spoken to him all day, even when he tried to apologize. Jules didn't speak to Sirius either until he begged for forgiveness but Lily wasn't that forgiving.

James had moped around all day, something Lily had realized but tried to ignore.

"Well? What did it mean?"

Remus sighed. "You said 'young hot passion'…"

James gaped at him, unable to believe it.

"I said WHAT?"

Professor Flitwick who was writing board notes made shushing noises.

"Young hot passion"

(**A/N: I think that's what it means. I was at school one day looking at this word transformer thingy magingy on the internet. I was curious… And I was meant to be looking up for words from Iceland. But um… I kinda got side tracked a little bit…**)

"Holy shit!" James muttered and glanced over at Lily who was several rows in front of him taking down notes.

Sirius looked at him.

"Hey baby. You and me. Young hot passion"

"That's sick Padfoot! Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I already told you, a pick up line book. At least I never got slapped every time I tried it out"

"I swear if I wasn't at risk of going to Azkaban I would strangle you right now" James snarled.

"Mate Lily will forget all about this. Trust me, by the end of the day you'll be her Knight in Shining Armor"

Lily looked up and glared at James fiercely before returning to her work.

"Or maybe you'll be her Loser in Aluminum Foil" Sirius said and Remus, Peter and Sirius all burst out laughing.

"Funny! Real funny!"

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?"

Flitwick was looking in their direction and Lily turned to look at them as well as the rest of the class.

"Yes. Yes there is actually. You see my friends have just made startling realizations. Sirius found out he had genital herpes"

All the girls gasped and shrieked, whereas the boys all laughed.

"Um and then Sirius found out he gets his period once a month"

Girls all around made disgusted noises and the boys shouted "ew"!

"And he also has real strong emotional issues. He cries all the time and let's us all know how he's feeling"

Even Lily laughed which made James smile.

"Mr. Potter I think you should visit the Headmaster"

James nodded.

"Okie dokie then. Audios Padfoot, by the way I'm sorry" James added to his friend in a whisper.

Sirius was gaping at him.

"Yeah! Did you know that James goes around asking girls if they want young hot passion in foreign languages?"

James turned around.

"Sirius reads pick up lines out of books, and despite what he tells you he doesn't make them up himself"

"Yeah well… James wears briefs!"

"Yeah well you wear thongs! And not the ones you wear on you're feet!"

"OI!" Sirius shouted and pounced on James. The two rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and yelling and calling each other insane names until Remus, with humungous strength pulled them off of one another.

"BOYS! Headmaster's office NOW!" Flitwick shouted and they both left, their heads hung low.

They walked down the hall in silence until-

James burst out in laughter, followed by Sirius.

"Mate, I'm sorry!" James said and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah me too. Oh well. Least both of our reputations are ruined!"

They both burst out laughing once more, hobbling along to Dumbledore's office, arms around each other's necks.

-

"Dude that was the funniest thing ever!" Peter informed his two friends as they walked towards lunch later that day.

Remus was shaking his head whereas James and Sirius both took it in turns about telling them what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

They had gotten off with a warning. And a strange one at that. Dumbledore had suggested shouting out the other's weaknesses but not in class.

James knew Sirius' off by heart. Sausages.

And Sirius thought he knew James', but James was sure he was just bluffing.

"Hey Prongs, isn't you're weakness men in tight shorts?"

James glared at his friend. "Funny I thought yours was men in bras and g-strings"

"Someone's crabby. Besides I was kidding. I know you're weakness is Evans"

James froze.

"How did you oh I mean erm… what makes you think that?"

"Dude, you're over protective of her. She hasn't dated another guy because you made it so. You moan about her. You won't shut up about her. And if I tried to force you into something the only way you'd do it is if I offer her as a reward and plus you changed you're reply half away, giving it away pretty much oh and I've known you since we both went to Muggle Primary school before we came to Hogwarts. I've known you forever"

James snorted. "I don't think of her as a reward. And trust me, Lily is not my weakness"

"Okily dokily do. What ever you say"

Sirius smirked at him and walked over to Lily.

"Hello flower. And Julianne. I was just wondering if you were interested in going somewhere this weekend."

Jules looked hurt, and Lily looked disgusted.

"I have a friend, he's in Gryffindor. Same year as us. He isn't as good looking as me, but hey you don't mind going out with a weirdo do you?"

"SIRIUS!" James shouted and ran down towards him, and dragged him down the other end of the table.

"I was only trying to hook you two up for this weekend"

"Oh well in that case" James pushed Sirius towards Lily but his friend just shook his had and sat down.

"Look Prongs, I know that if a billion Death Eaters had you and threatened to kill Lily you would make them let you trade places with her. You'd go to any lengths to save her without a doubt. You wouldn't stop to think about it, she'd be in a danger and for once you would want to be her Knight in Shining Armor instead of her Loser in Aluminum Foil and you wouldn't stop until she was safe, whether you died in the process or not all that would matter is that she would be safe"

James frowned at his friend.

"That's not true!"

"And last, but definitely not least you have a 'Lily face' believe it or not"

"I do not!" James shouted punching his friends shoulder.

"Moony tell him! Tell him he has a 'Lily face' because he doesn't believe me"

Remus looked up from the book he was reading.

"You have a 'Lily face'-"

"HA! I told you so!" James groaned and rested his head on the table.

"That's not fair! You's are teaming up on me!"

"Well its twoo" Peter managed through a mouthful of roast potato and gravy.

"Lily! Why des Sirius do that? Flirt with everyone including you in front of me?"

"Sirius is a natural flirt and besides when do you care?" Lily asked looking up from her own book.

Jules took it, marked her page and shut it.

"I don't care! But I mean come on! You're my best friend! He's James' best friend"

"So?"

"So you know James likes you he has for like forever and he always has this weird dreamy look whenever he's around you"

"He does not!" Lily said loudly and people looked over at them.

"He does too! He had a 'Lily face' and he makes whenever he looks at you, thinks about you, talks about you, talks to you, smiles at-"

"Okay I get it I get it. But just pretend he doesn't"

"Why?" Jules asked frowning.

"So you can shut up about it and stop telling me"

Jules rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear Sirius call me Julianne? I mean he only does that to annoy me and he's driving me crazy! With all his suggestions and looks and gorgeous smiles and cheeky comebacks and-"

"Okay hold the phone!" Lily said staring at Jules as is she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Did you just say that Sirius has a gorgeous smile?"

"No! Okay yeah I did! Oh Lily! He's driving me mad!"

"Um I think I'm stuck on something and I need you're help" Lily said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Jules asked looking concerned.

"Do you like him?"

Jules groaned loudly and rested her head on the table.

"That's not fair! You're asking me questions I can't answer!"

"Can't answer or don't want to because you don't want to face the truth?"

"LILY!"

Lily smirked at her agitated friend.

Stirring Jules up was pretty fun, but she didn't really need it right now.

-

"Lily! Lily wait up!" Lily turned to see James hurrying towards her.

"What's up? Oh wait it's you" Lily turned to walk off but James grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said this morning I swear I didn't know what it meant! Sirius told me to say it to you and-"

"Wait! You took advice from Sirius?"

James blushed and looked down.

"Do you remember what I told you in detention? The first day back and you asked what I wanted in a guy."

James looked back up and nodded. "You said you wanted a guy to open doors for you, and to say bless you when you sneeze"

Lily nodded. "Yeah I did. But what else did I say?"

James scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Um… I forget" he said shrugging and giving her a small smile.

Lily sighed.

"Well when you do figure it out, come find me and then I'll forgive you" she turned and walked off and James frowned.

"What did she say?"

James walked in the opposite direction, Lily on the way to Arithmancy and he on his way to Muggle Studies which he and Sirius took. Remus and Lily had done it in third year but quit after that. Lily being a Muggleborn knew about it and Remus who was a Half-Blood had a pretty good idea about it.

For the entire way he tried to remember what she had said.

But he ended up giving up on it when he reached the classroom. The class was being taught by Professor Babbage, who was a bit odd but wasn't a bad teacher. However she wasn't James or Sirius' favourite one.

When James entered the room he was five minutes late, but Sirius had saved him a seat. James slipped into it, not listening to Babbage reprimanding him for being late. He was rethinking about what Lily had said.

But even though he tried pretty hard he just couldn't seem to remember.

"Dammit" he muttered and Sirius stirred beside him. "Hmmm? Was' goin on?" he asked sitting up and stretching.

"Nothing. Just trying to remember something".

"Oh" Sirius yawned.

"Can you remember what Evans told me on the first night back?"

"Huh?"

"What she said to me in detention"

"Probably 'I hate you' or something" Sirius replied stifling a yawn.

James shook his head.

"Wasn't that. What she wanted in a guy"

"Oh. Open doors for her" Sirius said settling down for another sleep.

"Nope not that"

"Saying bless" yawn. "You when she" another yawn. "Sneezes"

"Nope. Not that either"

James racked his brains.

"Being you're…" Sirius let off a huge snore, but something clicked in James' head.

"What was that? Being you're what?"

Snore.

James prodded him.

"Being you're what?" James repeated.

"Being you're… something" Sirius' let of louder snores and Babbage glared at him.

James groaned.

How could he ever remember?

He decided to think about it later and settled down for a nap.

"_What do you want in a guy?" James asked out of the blue._

_Lily looked up. "Sorry?" she asked._

"_What do you… like in a guy?"_

_Lily thought about the question before answering._

"_Well… I'd like it if a guy opened the door for me and let me go through first, that way I could get the best seat" Lily said grinning and they laughed._

"_Nah, um yeah they'd open the door for me, say 'bless you' when I sneeze…"_

_James nodded._

"_But mostly, I want a guy who can be himself around me and everyone else. And he wouldn't change"_

"_Anything else?" James asked, his heart thumping quickly._

"_He'd love me for me, not who he'd want me to be"_

_Lily sat there, thinking silently._

"_Any chance that guy's name is James Potter?" James asked grinning. Lily looked at him._

'_We'd better finish these before McGonagall comes back" she said, ignoring his question._

James' eyes snapped open. He looked around the classroom, and Babbage was going on about ekeltricity or something. He checked his watch and saw with relief that there was only three minutes to the bell.

"Now for you're homework I want you to write an essay on Electricity. To be handed in by next lesson"

James groaned. He'd have to get Lily or Remus to help him.

The bell rang, and Jams nudged Sirius awake.

"Get up. Bell went. We have an essay"

"We do? Aw man that sucks" Sirius said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and James did the same.

They left the classroom complaining about the over load of homework they'd already had and the Quidditch training that would be coming up.

The people who had come to the trials were disastrous. They only needed a beater and then they were set. Even though they had Sirius, who was an exceptional beater he couldn't be everywhere.

"We have to find another player, somehow manage the mountain of homework, look sexy for tonight and you need to tell flower that you remember what she said" Sirius said as they walked along.

James sighed. "It was so much easier when we were kids"

"Are you kidding? I'd hate to go back to being a kid! I'd have to live with those nutters and trust me once is enough!" Sirius said loudly as he passed Regulus in the hall. Regulus glared at his older brother and stalked off, wanting nothing more then to punish his brother for talking badly about their family.

"Don't worry. You're with me now. And I think you're brother wants to kick you're arse"

Sirius snorted. "As if! He wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole! He'd be disobeying mummy's orders if he did"

James shook his head. "What's going on with you and Jules?"

"Nothing" Sirius said a little too quickly.

James raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Right whatever you say. What's up?"

"Ah… you know. I just like annoying her. She gets pissed. It's funny"

"I don't mean that. And I know that you know that I know what I mean"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Look it's just that you two seem kind of close lately you know ever since the thing with Wood and now you're going back to annoying her. You're driving her crazy!"

Sirius frowned at James. "Speak for yourself. Speak in foreign languages and then beg the chick to forgive you lately?"

"Ha ha. Shut it Padfoot, and I am never taking advice from you again"

"Right. Well just remember if you forget again just grovel. Oh wait, you've already done that!"

James punched Sirius on the arm. "You suck"

"Here comes you're girl! Now look cute, pout a little and just-"

"Padfoot, I think I can manage on my own. But thank you for… caring"

Sirius winked. "Not a problem Prongs, not a problem"

James shook his head as Sirius hurried off. He turned and saw Lily walk over to him.

"Hi" she said and gave him a small unsure smile. "Look about before-"

"You said you wanted a guy who would push you out of the way so that he could get inside the doors before you, give you his hanky when you sneeze even after he used it, you want him to act like a jerk and you want him to bash up you're little non-existent brother. Also, you said his name was James Potter"

Lily gaped at him and he grinned.

"You know what? I was going to apologize! But-"

"Well I was going to be truthful and tell you exactly what you said to me but I decided to put in a little joke"

"Okay you're confusing me! What kind of drugs are you on?"

James frowned. "Er…"

"Better yet, stay away from me!"

Lily turned to walk off but James hurried around in front of her and stopped so that she walked into him.

"Lily…" he grabbed her hand and she tried to pull away but he pulled her closer.

"You told me you wanted a guy who would open doors for you so that you could get the best seat, but that last bit was just a joke. You want a guy who will say bless you when you sneeze and you want him to be himself. And you want him to love you for you, not who he wants you to be"

Lily stared at him. "What was all the other stuff for if you remembered?"

James shrugged. "Just decided to be myself and act like the goofy guy that I am"

Lily shook her head at him but smiled.

"What are you doing to me Pothead?"

He chuckled. "Annoying you perhaps?"

"You think?" she began to walk off.

"Lily-"

"I forgive you James. So don't fret"

James stared at her.

"I'm not fretting!"

"Well if you're not then prove it"

"How?"

"By walking me to my next class"

She grinned and he grinned back.

"Does this mean we're dating?" James asked as they walked along the halls. He grabbed her books out of her hands and carried them and she smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know in some cases you can walk a friend to class without actually having to date them"

"Well what about snogging them senseless?"

"That too"

"So I can date you and snog you senseless! Well this trip just got a bit more interesting"

"Down boy" Lily said pushing him into the wall.

He laughed and jogged back over to her.

"Well that wasn't very nice"

"You're right. Sorry"

"I'm kidding Lily"

"I know, that's why I apologized" Lily gave him a cheeky grin and he grabbed her and swung her around, narrowly missing students passing by.

Lily laughed and he put her down.

"So what are you on, steroids?"

James snorted. "If I was would you kick my ass?"

"All the way to the moon and back, and then for fun I'd do it twenty more times" Lily gave him another cheeky grin.

"You already used that line on me"

"Actually I rephrased it a little tiny bit but yeah its close enough"

"What, have you run out of pick up lines?"

"No but I'm running out of threat lines"

James sighed. "You never give up"

"Funny I could say the same about you"

James laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You asked me out every single day, pretty much every single minute in our fifth and sixth year. And now you seem to have given up. The 'no' must've finally got to you then huh?"

"Ouch! Damn girl, you sure can be nasty"

"I'm sorry"

"Well I guess I forgive you"

"You'd better" Lily stuck her tongue out as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. They were a little bit early but not that much.

James put her books on the table next to his and pulled her chair out for her and she sat on it. "Thank you" she said smiling.

James nodded. "Not a problem Foxy. And is that on you're 'What-I-Want-Guys-To-Do-For-Me' list?"

"I'll think about putting it on there" she replied grabbing out a quill.

James' bag suddenly split and all his books poured out onto the floor, including his drawing pad.

Lily helped him pick them up, but froze as she grabbed a loose picture that had fallen out of his sketch book.

She looked at it and smiled.

"What?" James asked as he looked over her shoulder. He groaned.

"You won't tell her will you?"

"Are you telling me that I can't tell my best friend who is also you're sister that you drew a picture of her in the Common room the other night?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Oh James! Come on! It's really cute! Do you think you could draw my non-existent brother?"

James burst out laughing.

"Just please don't tell her! She'll pay me out about it!"

"Well I think it's really sweet"

"What's sweet?" Sirius asked coming over. Lily handed James the picture and smiled at him.

"Um… his tooth is really sweet… No not that way!" Sirius had raised his eyebrows and wriggled them suggestively.

"He has a sweet tooth… for…" Peter walked in, holding a hot minced pie.

"A pie!" Lily said quickly.

"He has a _sweet_ tooth for _minced_ pies?" Sirius gave James an odd look.

"Er actually I have a sweet tooth for um… apple pie"

Lily nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Apple pie" Sirius frowned weirdly at them.

"What drugs are they on?" he muttered to Remus just as Jules walked in.

Lily and James both laughed, remembering Lily asking James a pretty similar question.

"I'd say that they've gone a bit… loony" Remus replied frowning too.

"Do you think they've been talking to Xeno Lovegood?" Peter whispered.

Sirius nodded at Peter. "Maybe"

"That's cruel" Remus said glaring at them.

"Moony, he's odd"

"Odd maybe, but 'loony'? Padfoot he's just…"

"Loony" Peter and Sirius said at the same time.

Remus sighed. "Yeah okay maybe he is but what does he have to do with Lily and James?"

"He's loony. And now they're loony too" Sirius muttered.

"There's something mysterious going on" Peter whispered in a dramatic voice.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes and Sirius winked at Jules.

"Hello sweetheart. How's everything going?" Jules sat beside him and glanced at James who was busy talking to Lily who was giving him her full attention and nodding at whatever he was saying.

"Fine. Good. What about you?"

"They could be better if you know what I mean" Sirius let out a growl and Jules laughed.

"Are you horny?"

"Yeah, for you baby" Sirius replied and Remus made a disgusted noise.

"Padfoot! That's disgusting!"

"Oh come on! It was a joke!"

"Can't you be serious for once in you're un-serious life Sirius?" Remus asked making Jules smile.

"Well in a Siriusly serious way-"

"Sirius?"

"Yes Moonykins?"

"Shut the hole that's on you're face!"

"Which one?"

Remus put his head down on the desk and groaned, while Sirius laughed. Jules sighed and looked at her brother who was grinning at Lily.

"Yeah, yeah my dad said I could get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup these Christmas holidays"

"Really? Wow"

"He wrote to me and told me to tell Jules to tell you that you're invited but I haven't got round to telling her just yet"

"Oh okay so you just decided to tell me instead?"

"Um… yeah actually yeah I did" James and Lily grinned. "So, are you coming?"

"Well considering I'm incredibly popular and I might get a bad image for hanging with you I guess you're worth the risk"

James laughed. "Well I just feel so flattered"

Lily shook her head and smiled at him and he winked at her.

Jules watched this with amazement written all over her face.

"Well I must've missed something. Guys fill me in on this whole Lily-likes-James-and-James-likes-Lily-and-it's-incredibly-obvious-but-they-are-too-afraid-to-admit-their-feelings-to-each-other-let-alone-everyone-else-even-though-everyone-else-knows situation" she said quietly, mainly to Remus.

Remus looked at her. "Um… they hang out a lot more so maybe they talk and stuff and get to know each other more and stuff"

Sirius sighed. "Well it's a good thing. At least I don't have severe headaches anymore and I won't need those puglugs or whatever those things you stick in you're ears are called"

Jules raised her eyebrows. "The what?"

"Ear plugs. He can never get the words right" Remus explained.

"It's not my fault. I never paid attention to Babbage. Whatever she ranted on about seemed boring"

"Why'd you take the class then?" Peter asked, his face looking confused.

"Well I need to catch up on my beauty sleep sometime right?"

"You sleep in Divination"

"No that's my nappy time. Muggle Studies is my beauty sleeping time"

Remus, Jules and Peter all raised their eyebrows.

-

"Five minutes until the Auction! What if I've forgotten something or what if no one gets bought because no one turns up or-"

"Listen to me Pothead. You haven't forgotten anything, and people will get bought because people will turn up"

James nodded. "You're right"

Lily was very familiar with this routine.

"Oh my god what if nobody saw the posters or flyers or-"

"You put up more then me! You put about a billion up in the Common room, a trillion in the hallways and a zillion on all the Knights in Shining Armor, paid the ghosts to advertise, wrote up a catchy jingle for Peeves to sing in the halls in exchange for giving him a key so he could break into the broom cupboard and steal all of Filches supplies and you reminded everyone you saw a zillion gazillion times, including me except you told me infinity times!"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just nervous"

"I understand"

"I think I forgot something" James consulted his list and Lily smirked evilly.

"No, no, no you didn't forget anything! Now repeat after me: Tonight's gonna rock. People will get bought, I'll do my pimp duty successfully and everything will be fine. I haven't forgotten anything"

James gaped at her. "You think I'm a pimp?"

"Just repeat it"

James did as he was told, and smiled. "You're absolutely right. I haven't forgotten anything"

Lily nodded. "I'm just going over here, I'll be right back" James nodded and sighed.

Lily walked off and circled around Sirius and Jules who were setting up decorations twice before heading back over to him.

"Oh no, you forgot something" Lily said gasping.

James snapped around to face her, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! What did I forget?"

"To take a deep breath" Lily replied smirking. James gasped and then sighed.

"God I hate you!" he muttered angrily.

"Love me or hate me its still an obsession"

James looked at her for a second and he groaned.

"Okay that's not fair! I apologized for that"

"How, by being a jerk?"

"No I kissed you"

"Oh yeah it was such an apology"

"And now you know what you have to do to me?" James asked smirking.

Lily groaned. "See you later. And try not to cry like a school girl whenever someone tries to make a joke, it's just so uncool"

"Right. Make sure you take your own advice" James replied as she walked off over to Sirius and Jules.

"What was that about?" Remus asked walking over. Lily and Jules glanced at each other, smirking.

"Oh nothing. Just payback"

"Very cruel payback"

Lily shrugged. "Paybacks a bitch"

Remus grinned.

"Uh oh, he's flipping out. Okay someone needs to get a tranquilizer gun and shoot him fifty times, and then get the electric shocker thing" Remus added nodding at his friend who was pretty much pacing and ripping his hair out.

"Oops… my bad" Lily said smiling and walking over to him.

"You okay? You just need to chill. Relax"

James sighed and stopped pacing.

"I think I'm going crazy"

"You think?" Lily asked frowning.

"Foxy! You're supposed to say; 'oh no of course you're not crazy! It's all in you're head' and then pat me on the shoulder"

"Oh… right…"

"Well are you going to do it or not?"

"I would but everyone's coming in"

James shrieked and Lily sniggered.

Remus and Sirius walked over, leaving Jules behind arguing with Peter about how blue was better then pink.

"Hey Prongs we decided to come and save you from her, of course she'd be teasing you"

"Well you're right about that"

"Hey! I heard that! I'm still here you know!" Lily said scowling at them.

"Ha ha! Hey Prongs have you forgotten anything?" Sirius asked smiling.

James gasped. "Oh my god! I must have! I really did! What did I forget?"

Remus groaned. "You two leave him alone! He's dealing with enough stress already!"

"Remus please tell me I haven't forgotten anything!" James pleaded desperately.

"Okay so you forgot the party poppers and the end of pimp duty fireworks display but other then that you haven't forgotten anything"

James shrieked once more. "You guys suck!"

"How many times have we heard that one?" Sirius asked Remus who nodded in agreement.

"Okay here I am to save my big baby brother. What's wrong? What's got you crying like a baby?"

"They're teasing me!" James said pointing at them and Jules held out her arms and he hugged her.

Jules patted his back. "There, there. I'm sure no one will care if you forgot to order the chocolate cake but-"

"You guys really suck!" James said pulling away and walking over to the stage and sitting on it.

"Poor kid. He looks like he's hyperventilating or something" Sirius said shaking his head.

Lily took pity on him and went and sat next to him.

"Hi"

"If you've come to tease me then please go away" James said grumpily.

"Um actually I've come to comfort you but if you want me to go then-"

"No wait" James grabbed her hand and she turned and looked at him.

"I don't really want you to go. Will you stay with me, please?"

Lily smiled at him. He could be so cute sometimes, looking so helpless and lost.

"Okay. If that's what you want" Lily said sitting back down.

"It is" James said and leaned against her.

Lily looked up at him.

"People will think that we're dating"

James thought for a minute.

"Let them. To hell with them anyways"

Lily chuckled. "Yep. I agree" she squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Everything's going to be okay James, I know it will"

"Promise?"

"Well… sure. I promise"

He nodded. "Good. Because I'm glad you came over here"

"Me too Pothead, me too"

-

Jules gaped. "Okay if they don't kiss each other soon I'm going over there and shoving their lips together" Sirius, Remus and Jules were standing there with popcorn and were passing it around between each other as they watched Lily and James.

Remus sighed, "It's so frustrating"

"We have to do something" Jules added.

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end"

Both Remus and Jules turned to stare at Sirius. He saw the shock on their faces.

"What?"

"I think this is one of his Siriusly serious moments" Remus muttered and Jules nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was a shocker" she replied and Sirius walked over to his best friend.

-

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the first Annual Quidditch Boy Auction!" James said as he and Lily stood on the stage behind one of those things that people who make speeches stand behind. (**A/N: Pathetic I know but I can never figure out what they are called**)

Everyone cheered.

"It's only happening because we're trying to raise money for the homeless Witches and Wizards who have to live in a shelter because they are homeless and they need the money to buy a new roof and clothes and entertainment for the people there. If they don't get any money then they'll be kicked out onto the streets.

"So thank you all for coming, and I'll give all the other thanks later at the end!" James said and everyone cheered once more.

"And now without further ado we'd like to bring up the first guys that are waiting to be auctioned" Lily said and girls quivered with excitement.

"They will be sold to the highest bidder of course and afterwards you get to take you're very own guy out on a date, which will last to Midnight. They will be arranged in what position they play and what team they are from. Please take you're seats and get out you're money and numbers because the first guy is about to come out!" James said and girls screamed.

"First we have the Slytherin Seeker, Regulus Black. Regulus Black enjoys reading, hanging out with his friends and sticking to the rules. He's the younger brother of Sirius Black but that hasn't stopped him from becoming his own person" Lily said reading off of a sheet of paper.

Regulus stepped onto the stage, and mainly Slytherin girls looked excited, although a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked just as excited.

"Fifty Galleons!" A Ravenclaw called and immediately girls started searching their purses for more money.

"Fifty! Do I hear sixty?" James asked and a Slytherin raised her hand.

"Seventy five!" Jules shouted and Sirius gaped at her. She laughed and Sirius shook his head.

"Save you're money for me" he muttered.

"Oh don't worry! As if I'd get him anyway!"

"Any other bidders?" James asked but no one said anything, no one even raised their hand.

"Er I guess he's sold to-"

Jules was gaping.

"The girl up the back. Black hair. Standing next to Sirius"

Jules groaned.

"You bought my brother!" Sirius said turning to her.

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

"Oh crap!" Sirius muttered angrily. He glared at her.

"Do you reckon you could hold you're number up?" James asked and with regret Jules did so.

Lily consulted her list and looked up at James, her face holding fear.

"Who was it?"

"Jules"

"What?" James shouted so that everyone began whispering.

"It's Jules"

James looked up and gaped at his sister. Jules gave him an apologetic look and sighed.

"What have I done?" she asked herself looking at Sirius who was frowning disappointedly at her.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry Sirius. It was meant to be a joke and-"

"I understand" he replied, although his voice sounded strange. Hurt even.

Jules sighed again. She had just screwed things up.

-

The reached the last seeker, Ravenclaws which was Wood. Lily watched him walk on stage and it was James' turn to give everyone a little bit of information on him.

"Next up we have Jacob Wood, who likes to be known as Jake. He spends most of his time with his many girlfriends or pressuring other girls into doing things they don't want to do. He gets away with things easily and is not very liked among the guys due to the fact he's done things to girls they know or care about. Any bidders?"

Lily stared at James with surprise written all over her face. "James" she hissed and he looked at her.

Sirius whistled to show his appreciation and plenty of people laughed, even Jules smiled.

"I take it there aren't any bidders then" James said when Wood's girlfriend Regina Codes decided to buy him. Wood was sold and then he left the stage, blushing and glaring at James who smirked at him.

They moved onto the Keepers, then chasers and finally the beaters. When it was Sirius' turn nearly every single girl screamed. James covered his ears with his hands to stop the noise from getting to him.

Lily read out a description, and then the bidding began.

"100 Galleons!" one girl shouted and Sirius grinned.

Jules watched and searched her purse for more money, and found some.

"120!" Jules said and Sirius caught her eye and winked.

"150!" another girl shouted.

"Dammit!" Jules shouted and Remus passed her some money.

"Remus what is this?"

"Take it. Use it. I'm not bidding on anyone"

"But-"

"200!" Remus called out raising Jules' hand and she gaped at him.

"Remus you're insane!"

"No you're insane if you don't take it. And it's too late now"

Jules grinned and hugged him. "Thank you! You rock!"

Remus just grinned at her.

Peter held out money too, "I was going to bid on Sirius because he told me too but I don't really wanna bid on another guy"

Jules laughed and took it, thanking him and hugging him too.

"250!" a girl shouted.

"300!" Jules yelled.

"350!"

"400!"

"450!"

Jules searched frantically through her purse but couldn't find anymore money. She glared at the girl as Sirius was declared 'sold'. Jules sighed and the girl jumped in the air excitedly. "Yay!"

Jules wanted to punch her but as Sirius walked over he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey! Thanks for bidding for me Jules. I'm sorry you have to miss out on me and get my brother instead" Sirius shrugged at her and Jules couldn't help but smile.

"Hey just as long as you remember me then we're good"

Sirius grinned. "Remember who?"

"Funny, real funny!"

"Is there anyone else who would like to be auctioned off?" Lily asked and plenty of girls ran over to them, followed by guys.

"We'll be here all night" Remus muttered.

"Remus! Buy me!" Jules said getting a sudden idea. If she couldn't have Sirius she'd hang out with Remus.

What?" he asked staring at her.

"Buy me!"

"But you bought Regulus"

Jules groaned. "Oh yeah, forgot about that"

Sirius smirked. "Shouldn't go joking now should you?"

"Shut it you" she growled and Sirius just smiled.

"I know you want me"

-

"I am so exhausted" Lily moaned as she and James walked along the corridors. It was past twelve and they were doing their patrolling rounds.

"I know what you mean"

Lily smiled at him. "That thing you said about Wood-"

"Look Lily I know I got out of hand with that but he hurt my sister and I wanted revenge and plus I wanted any girl who would want to buy him know what could happen" James said quickly.

He didn't look at her, afraid of seeing a disappointed look on her face.

"Was really funny" Lily finished and James looked at her, surprised.

She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you did it. Warning other girls… getting revenge. It was really sweet, although I think you have a new enemy"

James chuckled happily. Lily had said what he did was sweet.

"I don't think I've ever really liked him. But I just ended up hating his guts after what he did to Jules"

"I've been thinking… wondering actually about why Wood's girlfriend stays with him"

James was silent for a moment.

"Who knows? Maybe he blackmailed her"

Lily frowned. "No I mean she was going out with Wood, agreed on doing this whole thing with Jules. I mean she didn't mind him having sex with Jules at all. Any girl would be crazy to do that. And besides Jules hasn't even done anything to her. So why would she do that?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, maybe she did it because she knew Jules liked him. I mean come on, everyone could tell. She was always drooling over him"

Lily smiled slightly. "That still doesn't make sense. Why act on that? Unless she was scared of Jules taking him from her, but Jules wouldn't do that"

James nodded and then stopped.

"Maybe she didn't know"

Lily stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What? But-"

"No Foxy really, think about it. She plans to meet up with Wood at Hogsmeade right?"

"Aye"

James smirked at her. "Then Wood goes off and does the dirty on her, with my _sister_" James said, his voice sounding angrier.

Lily nodded. "And then takes Jules and then snogs Codes right in front of my _sister_"

Lily waited, waiting to see if James would explain further. He was still in deep thought.

"And then Codes wouldn't know about it, Jules would get upset and run off. He would have had the advantage of…"

James paused.

Lily gasped, suddenly getting what James was trying to say. "Doing the dirty on both of them! He already had Regina and then if he slept with Jules and not let Regina find out that he was cheating on her then she'd still be with him and he'd still be getting 'some'! I just don't see why he'd do that to Jules when he could have stayed with them both"

James glared at Lily. "What's that supposed to mean? And I'm very glad Jules found out he was a piece of scum"

Lily frowned at James. "I'm glad she found out too, although not the part about her being upset by it. It's just that if he really wanted 'some' then he could have kept it going with both and still be the sneaky bastard that he is and just go from one to the other. But he didn't. He just got rid of Jules just like that. And the reason is because he was never interested in her, he took advantage of the fact that she liked him and used it to please him whether Jules got hurt of not"

James sighed. "Detective works over. What are we going to do about it?"

"Hang on! You said that Wood pressured girls into sex when you read out that thing about Wood and Regina bought him right after it. But why would she if everyone just heard you say that?"

James sighed once more. "Maybe she wanted to give him another chance, or maybe even wanted to know why he did it. I mean if she didn't know he did"

"None of it makes sense" Lily muttered grumpily.

"The truth never usually does" James replied and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Lily… thanks for helping me out tonight, and I'm sorry for annoying you on the Fun Day when I promised I'd help out. I didn't help out much"

Lily nodded. "It's okay. I got my revenge"

James chuckled. "And I'm sorry for well you know… about what happened" he added.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"About kissing you… do you think we could forget that?"

"Forget something I'm pretending not to remember… hmmm I guess I could do that"

James grinned and she did too. She slipped away from him and just walked along silently.

"What're you thinking about?" James asked.

"Whether Jules had fun on her 'date' with Sirius's brother".

James snorted. "I doubt it. How screwed up is that anyway? She like… bid on him and ended up buying him"

Lily nodded. "Maybe she intended it as a joke that backfired"

"Yeah… noticed how close Sirius and Jules are lately?" James asked changing the subject a bit.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm noticed how they're always hanging out? Yes. Noticed how they actually stand closer to each other lately? Definitely. Noticed how Sirius still annoys her? Yep. I have noticed a lot"

James looked ahead of them.

"How do you feel about that? Sirius and Jules becoming closer?"

James looked back at Lily.

"Oh I'm fine with it. I don't mind them dating just as long as they don't sno-"

James froze, and Lily who had been walking along beside him stopped too.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"OI!" James shouted startling her. She looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Sirius and Jules standing there, kissing.

They sprang apart, realizing that James and Lily were down the corridor.

James was looking pretty annoyed. Lily wasn't sure whether she was afraid of him or the look on Sirius's face that clearly read he was dead. She'd never seen Sirius look like that.

James walked briskly towards them and Lily followed quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked glaring at Sirius.

"Um… nothing" Sirius said hopelessly.

"Nothing my arse! You were kissing _my sister_!" James said angrily.

"Well if you knew then why did you ask?" Sirius replied and the next second James had him pinned against the wall.

Lily gasped in shock and Jules tried to get James off of Sirius.

"Prongs… Let me go" Sirius panted but James was staring at Sirius as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Stay away from my sister" James muttered darkly.

James then turned and grabbed Jules by the arm and dragged her away, while Sirius stood there helplessly.

Lily looked at Sirius and opened her mouth to tell him to calm down when James yelled back to her.

"LILY! Are you coming?"

She squeaked and gave Sirius an apologetic look and hurried after them.

Sirius stood there looking bewildered.

-

"James what the hell is wrong with you?" Jules asked angrily as she yanked her arm out if his grasp.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What have I done wrong?" Jules bellowed back. Lily looked as if she wanted to stop them but then hesitated.

"You were kissing him!"

"Big deal! I've kissed him heaps!"

James gaped at her.

"I forbid you to see him!" James growled.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Well I don't care what you say James! You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm older then you so you do what I say!"

"Oh wow by what, three minutes! That doesn't mean you have a right to say who I can or can't kiss" Jules replied just as angry.

They were glaring at each other, James looking as if he wanted to strangle her, and Jules looking as if she wanted to punch him.

"You're not seeing him" James snapped.

"Why not? He's you're best friend!"

"Yeah I know that, and that's why I don't want you seeing him!"

"I cannot believe this! When you asked Lily out for the billionth time I didn't care! And Lily's my best friend! But did I tell you that you couldn't see her so what's the big deal?"

"That's different and beside the point!" James shouted back.

None of them seemed to remember Lily standing there, her mouth nearly hitting the floor as she looked from one to the other as if watching a tennis match.

"NO it isn't! You're a bloody hypocrite James Justin Potter! You dated so many people it's not funny! I never cared who you went out with and I never told you to stop seeing them! You snogged so many people it's not funny! And now you freak out because you catch me kissing Sirius? If I saw you kissing Lily I wouldn't freak out like you did! I'd be happy because I'd finally be able to stop having fricken headaches every fricken single time you two have a fricken fight!"

James couldn't believe his sister didn't understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah, you're right. Sirius is my best friend. And you know what's a benefit for me? I know what he's like so I can make sure that he doesn't hurt you! You've already been hurt by Wood and I am not letting Sirius hurt you too!"

"He won't hurt me! He cares about me James!"

James laughed. "Do you know how many people he's said that to yet he's still hurt them? He dated girls for a week at a time, even after two days he'd have a different girlfriend!"

"Well you can't talk because you were exactly the same!"

"Hear the past tense in that? I _was_ like that but I changed! Sirius won't change! I've seen girls crying over him and I knew that something like this was going to happen ever since I saw him hugging you when Wood hurt you!"

"What James? What?"

"I knew that he'd fall for my sister but I wasn't going to let that happen because I'm afraid of him hurting you! I'm only trying to look out for you Jules! You're my baby sister! I know what he's like! He's going to do the exact same thing he's done to every other girl. He'He pretends to care about them then he'll dump them and he treats them like some kind of game! He's gonna do the same to you! And I cannot believe after everything he's done that you'd actually fall for him!"

Jules stared at James as if she couldn't believe this was coming from him.

"What has he done? So what he was a hormonal teenager who cared more about chasing girls then actually committing to them but he's different! He's changed! He's a man! He isn't a boy anymore! But you can't see that because you've known him since you were kids. And you're used to seeing him as the guy who gets rid of girls for the fun of it. But you're not seeing the man that cares about your own sister! And that's a shame James really it is"

James turned away and walked off. "James!" Jules yelled after him.

"I don't understand why you're so pissed! You wanted me with him! You told me that yourself not long ago!"

James turned and glared at her.

"You wanna know the truth? Fine! I'm scared for you. And I'm afraid to seeing you like you were after Wood turned out to be a prick and he hurt you're feelings. I'm afraid of seeing you vulnerable! And it just got worse when you thought that you were pregnant! And yeah, I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt again because I love you Jules! You always had my back, and I always had yours. And so what Sirius is my best friend. But that doesn't mean that I can't be afraid of you getting hurt"

James turned the corner in a huff and Jules sighed. There were tears running down her face. Lily looked at the empty corridor and sighed.

"Come here Jules" Lily said pulling her into a hug. Jules stood there crying into Lily's shoulder for awhile until Sirius turned the corner and froze.

Lily pulled away. "Jules is it okay if-"

"Go. I'll be fine. He needs someone to talk to right now"

Lily looked a bit unsure.

"I'll take care if her" Sirius said softly.

Lily nodded and before she left she hugged him tightly. "He's gonna get over it Sirius. I know he will" Sirius nodded and walked over to Jules and squeezed her hand.

"If you guys need anything then you know where I'll be" Lily told them and they nodded and thanked her.

-

Lily closed the door to the Head's Dorm and walked in. James was nowhere in sight so she walked over and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Go away" James replied but she opened it and walked in. James was sitting on his bed, looking upset.

"Hey… I just wanted to check up on you" Lily said softly walking over to him.

"I'm fine" he snapped and she felt a bit hurt.

She sat down on the bed next to him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said finally and looked at her.

She continued to watch him a bit before replying.

"I know. It's okay"

"Why? Why did I have to flip out? A few seconds before I was telling you I was okay with it but then…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I think you were trying to convince yourself that you were okay with it, but really you aren't" Lily told him in a kind caring voice. He sat back and leaned against the wall and Lily sat in front of him.

She crossed her legs and he did the same.

Lily held out her hands for his and took them gently.

"I know that you're worried about her, and you have good reasons to. But you need to give her a chance, and even more give Sirius a chance"

"A chance to what? Drag her into bed and then kick her back out?"

"No… a chance to show his real feelings for her. Sirius does care about Jules. I know it and you do too. You saw it the day he came in and hugged her; I saw it in you're eyes. And yeah it's a little hard trusting him with her considering his past relationships, but I think this time he's going to try and be a different guy for her"

"But what if he doesn't change? What if he hurts her?"

"I don't think he will. Not only would he ruin his relationship with Jules, but also with you. And with me. And plus he's probably still scared that you want to kill him because you looked pretty close to it. And he wouldn't hurt her because I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her. He cares about her. A lot"

James closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was about to say something when the Head's Dormitory door slammed shut. The next second James's door banged open and Jules stood there, and Lily had never seen her this angry. James looked up at her.

"Jules-"

"NO! He dumped me! And do you know why?"

James knew but he didn't want to say anything.

"Because he didn't want to make you're friendship worse then it is now! Because you two have been brother's for a long time! And because you helped him at a time when he needed you to. And he said that no relationship was worth ruining that!"

James tried to say something but she wouldn't let him get a word in.

"He told me he loved me. But he said that he's known you longer and that you're like a brother to him. And he can't be with me if it's going to be too weird around you. He really cares about you. So much that he doesn't want to be with me. And he's hurt! He's hurt that you would think he'd hurt me! He's hurt that you don't trust him! He's hurt that you don't believe he's a better person"

"Jules-"

"Lily be quiet! James you are selfish! You don't care about me being hurt! You care about you're friendship with Sirius getting ruined"

"That's not true. I'm just afraid of you getting hurt. And you have no idea how much it hurts me to not trust my own best friend who's been like a brother to me since our first year!" James's voice was wounded and sad.

"Whatever. When you next see me, don't talk to me" Jules turned and left the room, slamming the door shut, and the other one.

Lily glanced at James to see him close to tears.

"Oh James" Lily sat beside him and hugged him to her, holding onto him tightly.

He closed his eyes, wishing all this trouble hadn't started.

He felt Lily kiss his head softly but didn't say or do anything. He was too busy thinking about how he could make it up to his sister and the boy that was like a brother for many years. And there was only one answer to that. But it was a hard one.

-

"Remus gave you that scar didn't he?" Lily whispered later on that night. She was once again sleeping in James's bed and he had his back to her. She couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten it.

James rolled over and faced her.

"The one on you're back" Lily added as she too turned to face him.

"Yes… last year. When Remus transformed. He's… he isn't himself so I know he didn't mean it. He couldn't forgive himself after it but I told him it was no big deal. But Remus wouldn't stop… he still feels bad about it"

"I understand why they call you "Prongs" now… you're stag. Was it hard?"

"To become an Animagus? Or watch Remus transform?"

"Both…"

"It took us awhile. We had to help Peter, he was a bit slow at it, it was difficult though. At times we felt like giving up but we wouldn't. We couldn't leave Remus alone and miserable. But none the less we mastered it and we can become then whenever we want. And it is hard to watch him transform. It looks incredibly painful. The first time I felt like leaving the room, I couldn't bare to see him in so much pain…"

Lily closed her eyes. "He'll be okay though right? I mean once we leave…"

James didn't answer, he just looked at her. He thought for a moment.

"Course he will. He has us, and you. He's like you're best friend. Along with Jules…"

There was an awkward silence as they remembered the events that had taken place.

"Sometimes I wish everything was simple, and that everyone would be happy. Nothing bad would happen. But its life I guess. We may not like it, but we have to live with it" Lily told him quietly.

James didn't know what to say to that. "If life was simple, Remus wouldn't be a werewolf. We wouldn't have the strong bond that we have today. Doing what we did for Remus has made us a lot stronger. And if life was simple, Jules wouldn't get hurt a lot by guys, and you wouldn't be there with a shoulder to cry on. And you's wouldn't be as close maybe. I dunno. It's hard to imagine it"

"A year ago you would have said something completely different, something not as honest as you just did"

James turned his head to look at her and smiled. "I know. I was an arse back them wasn't I?"

Lily laughed. "I couldn't stand you at all. But then I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and it turned out that you aren't as bad as I thought you were. But mainly I think it's because you've grown up… matured more"

James sighed. "Do you miss the guy that used to be an arse? At all?"

Lily took a minute to answer, and he could tell she was thinking. "Well as much as it annoyed me I was pretty flattered when you asked me out non-stop"

James grinned. "You were persistent" Lily told him and he laughed.

"What makes you think I'm not as persistent now?"

Lily just stared at him.

"I… I was just kidding Lily you know it-"

"It's okay James. It just takes time"

James frowned. "I don't really understand"

"I like you, you're really nice. And kind and generous and caring. And helpful. Okay and you can still be an annoying git. But I still like you, just as you are. I just… don't know if…"

"If you like me in that way?"

"No it's not that. I just like where we're at now"

James turned to look at her. "Me too. It's one step up from you hating me right?"

"Right"

They lay there in silence, not saying anything and just listening to each other breathe.

"What are you going to do about Jules? And Sirius…"

James sighed. "I don't know… actually I'm kind of tired so…"

"Goodnight… should I pretend you didn't just lie to me and tell me you were tired?"

James rolled over onto his side.

"Sorry it's just that I'm confused… and we have a Transfiguration test tomorrow and yeah. Sorry"

Lily smiled. "It's okay… just as long as you promise me you won't lie again"

"Okay, I promise"

"Goodnight James" Lily said leaning over and pecking his cheek.

James grinned. "Night Foxy"

He rolled back over, grinning goofily.

Making sure Lily couldn't see him he touched the spot where she had kissed him gently, smiling to himself.

But unaware to James, Lily had seen him. And even smiled to herself.

-

**A/N: Okay so this was a pretty god damn chapter! Crikey it was long!**

**And that's only one of the reasons it took awhile. But everything is okay. At least you get to read another chapter. I'm pretty sure this chapter is coming to an end soon, not long left I know that. But I'll thank everyone personally on the last chapter.**

**Thanks also to the reviewers, and to the readers.**

**Please review!**

♥ **always, LilyHeartsJames**


	8. Lily and James in the Rain

**Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession!**

**Author; **_LilyHeartsJames_

**Disclaimer; **_Yet again I am forced to admit that I don't own Harry Potter… sniffs. I think I'm gonna cry now…_

**Dedication; **_Okay! I dedicate this chapter to my sister Kate, it was her birthday a couple of days ago and she would have been 27 had she not… died. And also to my dog Dusty, who we recently found out had diabetes and then we took her home and treated her but because of damn money problems we had to put her down. But I took photos of her! And cried… lots._

**Notes; **_Well, I was pleased with the amount of reviews that I got for last chapter. Really pleased. A few expressed that they didn't like James and Jules fighting, and to tell you the truth neither did I. But James had to show his point of view and Jules had to show hers and they both had very good points. Anyways thanks so much to all those reviews. I really enjoyed them!_

**The Last Chapter; **EIGHT

James Justin Potter was sitting up in his bed reading the _Daily Prophet _and had a cup of coffee in his hand, positioned close to his mouth because he was about to drink it when he found something interesting.

Okay, maybe not interesting but something worth reading.

'Hey Foxy did you know that some Death Eaters have been caught?'

Lily Alexis 'Foxy' Evans stuck hr head out of the bathroom door and frowned. She had just had a shower and had a towel wrapped around her.

'No I didn't' she said walking in and James looked at her and almost gaped but Lily rolled her eyes when she saw him blush.

'Okay maybe it was a bad idea to come in here draped in only a towel where of course you would undress me with you're bloody eyes' she said turning around.

'No I wasn't-'

Lily closed the bathroom door and he sighed.

He wasn't really undressing her with his eyes as she had thought, he was just wondering whether she ever realized that she looked incredibly sexy draped in a towel with her hair sopping wet.

James shook his head and scolded at himself to get a grip. His eyes went back to the paper and started to read it further when there was a knock on his door and he looked up frowning.

'Er Foxy you know if you want to come in you can just come in… you don't need to knock'

The door opened and James dropped his paper.

Sirius was standing there look a bit uncomfortable.

'Hey' he aid weakly and James raised an eyebrow.

'Are you going to drink that coffee before it gets cold or not?' Sirius asked awkwardly.

James looked at his forgotten cup that was still in the air ready to go down his throat and then he skulled it.

Before James could say anything Lily walked in from the bathroom, fully dressed this time.

'Hey I was just wondering about those Death… Eaters' Lily stood there awkwardly as she saw Sirius standing there.

'A few went to Azkaban, a few gave the Ministry information and then went into hiding and some got away' James told her and she nodded.

'Okay… well I think I'll um… just go hide the knives'

She walked past Sirius out into the kitchen and he shook his head. Lily stood behind Sirius mouthing something to James who raised an eyebrow and Sirius turned around and Lily ran back into the kitchen, mumbling something about how she couldn't find the orange juice when it was actually on the counter.

Sirius turned back to James and said; 'Prongs I'm sorry'

James sighed and closed his eyes.

'We didn't mean for you to find out like that…'

James stood up and stared at him. 'I'm sure you didn't'

Sirius sighed and closed the door.

'I really am sorry… that we didn't tell you. We were going to today actually… but last night happened and-'

'Look Sirius I don't care anymore… okay so maybe I do I just…'

'What?' Sirius asked as he sat on the bed and James sat beside him.

'I guess I'm a little… jealous'

'Oh… look mate I'm not into that sort of thing but-'

'Smart arse… No I mean… I'm afraid that you'll forget about me and we won't hand out like we used to and stuff…'

'Are you crazy? You must be out of you're mind!'

James blushed a bit.

'James… you're my best mate! My brother even! You've been there for me through everything! You helped me get away from the loonies who called themselves my family! You helped me get a real family!'

James grinned. 'Okay I forgive you but… do you think you ask for my permission?'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Can I _please_ date you're little baby sister?'

'Yeah okay, but on two conditions'

'Anything'

'You can't snog in front of me'

'Okay! I mean… thought you were into watching that sort of stuff…'

'Ha ha, funny. And number two… the four of us have to hang out in Hogsmeade together for awhile and then we can go off and do our own things with whoever we want'

'Deal. And erm… is you're person going to be Evans?'

'Maybe… maybe not' James said slyly.

Sirius shook his head and held out his fist. 'Bros over Hoes?'

James laughed. 'Yeah'

They bumped fists and then stood up and walked out into the kitchen where Lily was sitting there looking bored.

'Okay please tell me you's have made up and Sirius is allowed to date my best friend'

'Yep… and er… yep' James answered and she grinned.

'Okay but first Sirius needs my permission'

They laughed and Sirius looked at her.

'Can I-'

'Yeah I guess. But if you break her heart then I'll break you're penis'

Sirius laughed and then froze.

'Er… what?'

'Just joking' Lily replied pinching his cheeks and then skipped ahead out of the Dormitory.

'Dude she's freaky!' Sirius said walking out after her and James just laughed.

'Yeah I agree with you there… mate'

Sirius grinned and they walked out together, talking about the up coming Quidditch match.

-

'Jules! Jules!' James hurried after her in the hallway and she stopped and glared at him.

'What?'

'I'm sorry'

'That's nice to know' she snapped and stalked off.

'JULES!'

James felt a hand on his arm and he turned and saw Lily standing there.

'It'll be okay. I'll explain it to her for you and then everything will be better'

He smiled. 'Thanks Foxy. But I think this is something I've got to do'

Lily smiled and shrugged. 'I can't even give her a tiny hint?'

James laughed.

'C'mon Miss Evans I'll walk you to breakfast'

Lily grinned and they walked off towards the Great Hall.

-

'After you' James said stepping back and opening the door for her.

'Thank you' she said as she walked in and James followed her down towards the table where their friends sat. Jules was sitting apart from them and Lily stopped to talk to the other three and said hi and then walked over to Jules. She sat down opposite her and glanced at James and saw him watching her.

She looked at Jules who had her head down and was reading a magazine.

'Hey buddy' she said softly and Jules looked up and offered her a small smile.

'How… er are you okay?'

Jules sighed and closed her eyes.

'I don't want you to talk to James'

Lily laughed and then paused.

'Oh you're being serious…'

'Yes. Besides it doesn't matter does it? I mean you hate him'

Lily stared at her, and nodded.

'Um… yeah I do' she said softly and then glanced at him.

James was eating toast and laughed at something Remus said and then saw Peter smile. Sirius chucked a bit of toast at Remus and the boys burst out laughing.

'Lily… Lily… Lily!'

Lily turned and looked at her friend who was watching her closely.

'Come on… let's go to Hogsmeade'

Lily nodded, 'We'll have to wait out by the doors for ten minutes'

Jules shrugged and got up and Lily followed suit. She walked off and Lily followed her. When she past the boys she made eye contact with all of them except James who grabbed her arms.

'Where are you going?'

'Uh-'

'LILY!' Jules was glaring at her from the doors and Lily sighed.

'I'm sorry I have to go' she broke out of his grasp and turned and walked over to Jules who said something to her and Lily nodded and said something back and then they left. James glanced at Remus who was also frowning.

'Probably girl talk or something' Sirius said shrugging.

'I don't think so' James said more to himself then the others.

-

It was beginning to get colder and colder by the minute and Lily pulled the scarf tighter around her neck as she and Jules walked around the aisles in Honeydukes looking for sweets, or in Lily's case, chocolate.

She hadn't expected to be tapped on the shoulder quite so suddenly.

She turned around and saw James standing there and he too was wearing a scarf.

'Hey' he said smiling and she returned the smile.

'What are you looking for?'

'It's Honeydukes James… you know, a sweet shop?'

James laughed and said; 'I had no idea. What I meant for is what are you looking for exactly?'

'Chocolate'

'Ah… I thought so'

Lily smiled and turned back to look at all the sweets when she suddenly sneezed.

'Bless you' James said taking her by surprise.

'Thank-'

Achoo!

'You' she said turning back to look at him.

He grinned when Jules suddenly called her name just as he was about to say something.

'Sorry I have to go' Lily said and started to walk off when James said; 'she doesn't want you to talk to me does she?'

Lily turned back and frowned.

'No! Of course not!'

James cocked an eyebrow.

'You're not a very good liar you know'

Lily nodded. 'I know'

'Well… I guess you'd better go see what she wants and I'll see you around'

Lily nodded and he turned to go but she grabbed his arm.

'James… I'm sorry. I'll see you later' he shrugged and left the store and she went over to Jules.

'I thought I told you not to talk to him'

'I'm sorry… but he started talking to me and-'

'Lily… it's not that hard to do. The next time he tries to talk to you just ignore him, or walk away'

Lily nodded and Jules picked up a jar of cockroach cluster.

'What do you think of this? It's new'

Lily shrugged. 'I wouldn't eat it'

Jules watched her for a minute but then moved on to the next row.

-

'Hi Rosmerta! Could I please get two Butterbeers?'

The barmaid smiled and nodded and grabbed what she ordered.

Lily handed Rosmerta the money and grabbed the bottles and turned and nearly screamed.

James was standing there and he smiled at her.

'Hey!'

She nodded at him and closed her eyes.

'Lily, are you okay?'

'I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?' she started to leave but James grabbed her arm.

'Lily-'

'I've got to go'

She broke out of his grasp and walked off over to Jules without looking back and Jules smiled at her.

'You see? It's not that hard' Lily passed her the Butterbeer and then sat down with her back to where the Marauders sat.

Lily started to drink her drink when Regulus Black caught her eye. He was looking annoyed as Snape and a few others sat there talking to him in hushed voices and she rolled her eyes.

'What happened on you're "date" with Regulus?'

Jules looked at her curiously. 'Well…'

**- Flashback**

_Jules went and sat down at a table in the Great Hall. It had been transformed. It no longer had a podium and crowds of people, it just had small tables for two every where. The tables were obviously accompanied by chairs._

_Five minutes had almost passed when Regulus Black walked up to her and looked a bit nervous and apprehensive._

'Hi_' Jules said and smiled._

'Hi_…' Regulus sat down opposite her and they looked at each other for a bit until-_

'Why did you bid on me_?'_

_Jules looked a bit uncomfortable and then said; '_it was a joke_…'_

_Regulus's face saddened and then she said; '_I'm sorry I was just trying to annoy Sirius. I didn't think I'd end up going on a date with you and_-'_

'Look if I'm wasting you're night then we can just leave and forget about it'

_Jules shook her head. '_No, no it's fineHonestly_'_

_He stared at her for awhile without saying anything._

_Jules watched him a realized that he looked remarkably like Sirius. Except Regulus's hair was long, and Sirius had cut his. The reason he got it cut was because he didn't want to look like his brother anymore then he already did. _

_Regulus's eyes weren't the happy and bright grey like Sirius's were, they were more cold and sharp._

'So what do you want to talk about_?' Jules asked and he shrugged._

'How's Sirius_?'_

_Jules frowned. '_He's fine. He's really, really happy_'_

_Regulus's face tightened. '_Right_'_

'What abut you? Why do you stay_?' Jules asked curiously._

'I'm only fifteen_'_

'So_?'_

'And I'm not a blood traitor like Sirius. And besides… I have no where to go_'_

_Jules pitied him and then he added; '_I don't want to leave anyway. They treat me better then they used to. When Sirius was living with us he was treated as if he was the king. But then again he was the heir. Mother and Father ignored me. But when Sirius got into Gryffindor and started hanging out with blood traitors and half breeds and Mudbloods they decided he wasn't going to be good enough and so they started favouring me. Giving me everything thing they gave him_'_

_Jules watched him carefully._

'But I do want to get out. I want to leave. I… I want to get away but I'm only friends with the type of people that are like my parents. And they've already lost one son; they wouldn't want to lose another_' _

'Why did you just tell me all that_?'_

'Sometimes it's easier telling one person instead of you're whole world. But you cannot breathe a word to anyone about what I told you just now, not even my brother_'_

'I won't… I promise_'_

_Regulus nodded and ordered a glass of water and Jules ordered a Butterbeer._

'You could come stay with us_'_

_Regulus shook his head. '_I can't_'_

_Jules and Regulus looked at each other and she smiled at him, and he only half returned it._

**-End of flashback**

'So what did you guys talk about?' Lily asked and Jules glanced at Regulus who was watching them closely.

'Nothing much. Just how he likes being in Slytherin' she lied and Lily nodded, although she knew it wasn't the truth. Lily saw James walking over to the bathroom and looked over at them and caught her eye but hurried off.

'Jules-'

'Hey Jules! I haven't spoken to you in awhile'

They looked up and saw Jacob Wood standing there, smirking.

'Wood. What do you want?' Jules asked and he slid into the seat next to her.

'I just wanted a word with you' he glanced at Lily but she sat glued to her seat, arms folded and glaring at him.

'Anything you say to me can be said in front of Lily'

He sighed, annoyed.

Lily took a sip of her Butterbeer and he said; 'I miss you. I want to be with you again'

Lily snorted, 'what did you're girlfriend dump you?'

He glared at her and she returned the look.

'I'm sorry I hurt you. I was a prick and I'm sorry'

Lily rolled her eyes.

'You're out of you're league don't you think?' said a voice behind Lily and she turned around to see Sirius, Remus and Peter standing there watching them.

Wood stood up and stared at Sirius.

'No, but you definitely are. Don't you date Purebloods?'

'Unless you're incredibly ignorant you should know that Jules is a Pureblood. Not that it worries me'

Lily smiled.

'I meant the ones that only care about blood… you know the ones in Slytherin'

'Well Jakie-poo you can't exactly say much because you slept with one' James said when he reached them.

Wood glared at him.

'I came to talk to Jules, now if you don't mind-'

'Talk to her, or get into her pants?' Remus asked and Wood frowned.

'Talk to her'

'That's a first' Sirius muttered.

Lily smirked.

'Well Jules, what do you say? Wanna give me another chance?'

Jules raised her eyebrows. 'No I don't'

Wood stood there looking disgruntled.

'Lily… what about you? Want to give me a chance?'

'Hmmm… let me think about that one' Lily said in mock thought.

'Okay so I thought about it' she said after a few seconds.

Wood grinned at her.

'That's great! I knew you'd say-'

'No. I don't want to give you a chance' Lily said and the others roared with laughter at Wood's red face.

'Why not?'

'Because I can do better' Lily told him.

He snorted, 'better? Like who, Potter?'

'I'd rather date him then you. Incase you haven't noticed he doesn't go around pressuring girls into having sex with him and then try to get one of those girls to go out with him after he hasn't talked to her in weeks and then when she rejects him he wouldn't ask out her best friend right in front of her after telling her how sorry he is'

Everyone stared at her, but none of them looked happier then James.

'Fine. I don't need you anyway'

'Likewise' Lily said and he stalked off and slammed the door.

Jules stared at her.

'Wow Lily! You sure showed him!'

Lily grinned at her.

'At least he's gone that's the main thing'

She laughed and high fived her.

'Would you ladies care to join us at our table?' Sirius asked and Lily looked at Jules who looked uncomfortable.

But before Jules could say no, James said; 'Sure they do!' he smiled at Jules and then he said; 'We'll be over in a few minutes. You guys go warm up the seats'

Lily shrugged and then got up and followed the other guys over to their table.

'Jules I'm really, really sorry'

She looked at him and shrugged.

'If you want to date Sirius then you can. I just… don't want to see you two snog in front of me okay?'

Jules rolled her eyes. 'Come here you over protective walnut' and he laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

'At least they're back on good terms' Remus muttered and Peter nodded.

'I thought they'd never put aside their disagreement' Peter added and Lily glanced at Sirius who smiled at her.

'So Lily, when are you and James gonna get you're act together?'

'I'll get the drinks' Lily replied and got up and went over to the bar and not noticing Remus following her.

'Six Butterbeers this time please Rosmerta' the barmaid laughed and said; 'you on drink duty Lily?'

Lily smiled. 'The only way to get around awkward questions'

Rosmerta smiled and passed her the drinks and as Lily was about to pay she said they were on the house and left before Lily could protest.

'Need help?' Remus asked grabbing three bottles and Lily grabbed the other three.

'Let me guess, you came over to teach me a valuable lesson?'

Remus smiled at her.

'How long have you liked James for?'

Lily's jaw hit the floor.

'What? I don't like like him in that way just as a friend that's all'

'Right. Well you have to tell him someday otherwise you might not get another chance' he smiled and walked off in front of her and she stared at him as she followed.

-

It was absurd!

How could she like James? True she liked him as a friend but… like, like?

She glanced at James who was drinking his Butterbeer and listening to Peter tell him about what he was doing for Christmas.

He caught her eye and winked, and surprisingly her heart began beating much, much faster. She couldn't look away, his eyes were enchanting somehow and now her heart was thumping against her chest and she wasn't sure whether they were hearing and just ignoring it or if they could hear it at all.

Lily forced herself to look away, so with an effort she tore her eyes away and looked around.

She saw Remus smirking at her and Jules and Sirius were sitting closely and were talking to each other quietly.

She looked back at Remus who raised an eyebrow and said; 'Something bothering you Lily?'

That sly… werewolf! He had done this deliberately! He knew exactly what she was thinking about and it was because of him that she was even thinking about it in the first place!

'Remus can I talk to you?'

He shrugged and together they stood and left the table.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away over to a more private area. She saw James watching them suspiciously.

'Why?'

'Why what?' Remus asked frowning.

'Don't play dumb with me Remus Phillip Lupin! You know exactly what I'm talking about!'

'Oh! Did you want to borrow some money?'

'No I did not and you know that! You know very well what I dragged you over here for!'

'Lily I'm not into you in that way I'm sorry'

'If I didn't know that you were joking I'd slap you right now! Why did you have to go and say that?'

'Say what?'

She glared at him.

'Say that I like James Potter!'

'Because you're in denial'

'DENIAL? What the hell are you smoking? I'm not in denial about anything!'

'You were staring at him'

'So?'

'So why would you stare at him the way you were if you don't like him?'

'I wasn't staring at him'

'You admitted it'

Lily groaned. 'Okay maybe I was staring at him but what does that-'

'You were looking at him as if you were seeing him for the first time as who he really is'

'Excuse me?'

'Lily why can't you admit that you like him?'

'Because I don't like him! He's just a friend!'

'Oh. Well I guess that's a good thing because he's going out with Sabrina Clearwater from Ravenclaw later'

'He's what?' Lily asked angrily.

'He's going out with Sabrina Clearwater… you know the Prefect from Ravenclaw?'

'I thought he liked me'

'Yeah so did I'

Lily stared at him.

'You mean he doesn't like me anymore?'

Remus smirked. 'Why do you care?'

Lily stared at him. 'I don't! I'm just… surprised that's all'

'Oh… right. You like him don't you?'

'No I don't'

'But you're jealous'

'I am not!'

'You like like him don't you?'

'No I definitely do NOT like him!'

'Okay, if you say so. But heads up, the person that you supposedly don't like like is coming over'

'What?" Lily asked turning and saw James walking over.

'Have fun' Remus muttered slyly walking off.

He past James and winked at him which James found pretty odd.

'Okay so obviously Butterbeer is too strong for our friend Remus and we shouldn't let him near it' James said stopping beside Lily who just looked at him.

He smiled at her.

'Are you okay? You look pale'

'Are you going out with Sabrina Clearwater?'

James frowned. 'The Prefect from Ravenclaw? No, why?'

Lily frowned and ten glared at Remus who smiled and waved at her.

'Stupid Lupin' she muttered darkly.

'Lily? Is everything okay?'

'Yeah… except Lupin'

'Why?'

'He told me you were going out with her. Anyway it doesn't matter'

'Okay if you insist. Are you going to come back and sit down?'

'Nah I think I'll sit at the bar'

'What else did Remus say?' James asked looking worried.

'Nothing. I just feel like sitting there. You can go and sit with them if you-'

'It's okay, I'll sit with you'

She smiled. 'Okay'

-

Lily burst out laughing at the joke James had just told her.

'That was good! Tell me another one!'

James shrugged, 'This is one Sirius told me. There are these three frogs and they all get arrested. The first frog goes to court and the judge says; 'what have you done?' and the frog said 'I was blowing bubbles' and the next frog comes in and the judge asks him what he's done and he says; 'I was blowing bubbles' so when the next frog comes in the judge says; 'Let me guess you were blowing bubbles too?' and the third frog says; 'No I am bubbles'

Lily sat there and laughed. 'Geez where does Sirius get this stuff from?'

'Joke books' he said as Lily wiped tears of laughter away.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

'So do you know any good jokes?'

Lily shook her head. 'Sadly no'

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

James loved Lily's smile. He had loved it since the first time he had ever met her. She had dimples in her cheeks and he thought they were gorgeous.

'You have a nice smile you know'

Lily blushed and he grinned.

'Thanks'

'I like you the way you are Lily so please don't change'

Lily stared at him. 'I won't I promise'

He winked. 'You'd better not. Otherwise I'll have to kick you to the moon and back'

She laughed. 'Right as if you'd ever do that'

He smiled. 'True'

-

'So Lily… interested in anyone at the moment?'

Lily raised her eyebrows. Her and Jules were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room and the boys were sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

'No I'm not. What about you?'

Jules stuck her tongue out at her and they laughed.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Jules and sat on the arm rest of her chair.

She grabbed his arm pulled him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his waist and he laughed.

Lily smiled and got up and took Sirius's spot on the floor next to Remus and James.

'So James interested in anyone at the moment?' Remus asked him and James glanced at the red head for a brief second before saying 'No. No one'

Lily watched him as he stared at the fire and felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

So it was true, he didn't like her anymore. At least Remus got one thing right.

'Actually I was thinking of asking out Sabrina Clearwater, you know, the Prefect from Ravenclaw'

Remus nodded slowly whilst watching Lily closely.

'What about you Remus? Interested in anyone?' Peter asked and Remus shook his head.

'Nope. You?"

'Actually there's this girl in Hufflepuff…'

Peter went off into a rant but James wasn't listening.

He had heard Lily when Jules asked her if she was interested in anyone and her answer had been no. So of course he had said no. If Lily didn't like him then he shouldn't say he liked her. She would probably laugh at him and that would hurt too much.

-

James Justin Potter loved sitting outside in the grounds late at night. He sat underneath the beech tree, and was drawing the half moon reflected in the lake. He had just begun to draw the ripples in the water when a drop of water hit the back of his neck. He looked up and sighed. He put his drawing pad and his pencil back into his bag and got up and put a protective charm around it. He however went and sat back where he had been sitting and looked at the droplets of rain fall out of the sky and land in the lake.

It was when the thunder struck that he jumped. He hadn't been ready for it, and even though he sat and watched the lightening flash across the sky he couldn't help but wonder why Lily was afraid of it.

It was beautiful. A yellow bolt of lightening streaking across the sky and then the crashes of thunder…

He could hear footsteps and as he looked around he could see a blur of red making its way over to him.

Lily Evans was soaked and as she neared him shouted; 'are you crazy?'

James said nothing as she came and sat beside him.

'Why are you out here sitting in the rain? There's lightening and thunder!' They had to shout over the thunder and rain hitting the ground.

James just shrugged. 'Why are you?'

Lily couldn't help but smile.

'I was looking for you actually because you weren't anywhere in the castle. So I looked out the window and saw you out here and decided to join you'

He nodded and they looked out at the lake.

More thunder and lightening struck and James saw Lily jump.

'Let me ask you something. If you're so scared of it then why are you out here?'

Lily took a moment to answer.

'Because when I'm with you I feel safe'

James looked over at her, surprised.

'Why?'

Lily looked at him as well and said; 'I don't know. I just… feel safe because I know you'd protect me no matter what'

He couldn't help but smile.

'I actually thought you were off snogging "Sabrina" in a broom cupboard'

His smile faded. 'Did that thought bother you?'

'Surprisingly yes'

James's eyes widened and she blushed. Even in the rain you could tell her cheeks were a rosy red.

'And why's that?'

'Because all day I've been fighting something. Although actually I think I've been fighting something for awhile. But Remus helped me realize what it was. And I found out that I care about you'

James frowned at her. 'And you only just figured that out now?' she could see he looked hurt.

'Jesus Christ! Okay I lied! I found out that I like you. A lot'

James was grinning from ear to ear now and Lily was blushing worse then ever.

Rain was pouring down on them but neither noticed. They were both soaked to the bone.

'Okay listen. If we sit out here any longer we'll get pneumonia so-'

Lily was cut off as James pressed a finger to her lips.

She frowned. 'Er what are you-'

'Can I kiss you?' he asked and she stared at him.

'You've kissed me so many times and didn't bother asking me and now you're asking?'

'Well if you don't want me to-'

'Of course I bloody want you to I was just saying that… mmmmpf!'

Lily closed her eyes as James's lips against hers gave her some sort of warmth in the cold rain.

They sat there, ignoring everything around them until-

'OI! Yer two! What the hell are yer doin? Yer's will get sick!'

James waved Hagrid, the Game Keeper away and he shook his bushy beard.

'Oi! This aint a bloody good time fer this stuff! Yer to get back ter the castle and-'

But Hagrid was stopped by a silencing charm from Remus who was standing there with Sirius, Jules and Peter, all under a humungous umbrella.

Hagrid looked at them and Remus lifted it.

'I say we go to you're cabin and have a cup of tea while these two er… finish off' Remus suggested and Hagrid smiled, even though you couldn't see it you could tell.

'Ah well it is abou' time don' yer think?'

'Yeah, we think so too' Sirius said as they all walked towards the Game Keeper's cabin, Sirius and Jules holding hands and Remus, Peter and Hagrid in the lead.

Lily pulled away from James and smiled.

'That felt good'

James laughed.

'Yeah that definitely topped all those other kisses'

She nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for awhile.

'Go out with me Evans'

Lily smirked.

'If you insist'

'Oh trust me, I am insisting'

James pulled Lily closer to him and kissed her head.

'Any chance of that broom closet offer?' Lily asked shocking him completely.

'Any chance of some more making out in the rain?' James asked and she grinned and shrugged.

'I guess I can squeeze you into my tight schedule. I have to meet Wood in half an hour'

'I don't think you'll be seeing anyone but me Foxy'

Lily sighed. 'How unlucky'

'Shut up and kiss me you fox'

So she did.

-

**A/N; **_Okay! So that's the end of _Love Me or Hate Me its still an Obsession

_Sad yes I know, this story was really growing on me. But now I have more free time to write AVON… and after AVON I have another story already planned._

_Anyway I just wanted to thank you all so much. Without you guys this story wouldn't be… erm… what it is today because I was really motivated by all of you're reviews. They made me write more._

_So you all deserve a pat on the back._

_Oh and I'll most likely write an AVON chapter tomorrow maybe. No promises._

♥ _Always and forever, _**Lily**Hearts_James_ XOXOXO


End file.
